The Daughter of Lin Beifong
by SophieLovelaceSato
Summary: Poco tiempo después de los acontecimientos de "Balance" y el regreso de la Avatar Korra, hace su aparición una persona que podrá de cabeza a toda Ciudad República y principalmente a todos aquellos que rodean al equipo Avatar, esta persona tiene nombre y apellido; Miu Beifong la única e inigualable hija de nuestra querida Jefa de Policía.
1. Chapter 1: The end of it

_Ninguno de los personajes de esta historia me pertenece(Exceptuando a Miu Beifong) Todos ellos fueron creador por las mentes maestras ; Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko, esto esta creado para el simple entretenimiento._

**Nota:** ¡Hola a todos! Bueno, esta es la primera historia que he creado en mi vida, de verdad espero que la disfruten y se den el tiempo de querer seguir descubriendo lo que pasara junto conmigo, sin más que decir ¡A leer muchachos!.

* * *

**_|THE END OF IT|_**

El primer turno de la joven policía Beifong había terminado y por supuesto estaba completamente emocionada pues ese mismo día era una fecha demasiado importante, era algo que difícilmente quitaba de su cabeza y que por supuesto estaba rondando en su mente desde hace algunos meses.

Hoy era el día en el que por fin vería a Tenzin, su amigo de la infancia, su fiel compañero y su adorado novio pero además de ello exactamente era su 7° aniversario, después de siete años juntos lo único que esperaba Lin era que aquel hombre se convirtiera en su amor para toda la vida. Tal vez para ella era demasiado difícil de decir abiertamente pues después de todo su personalidad no la dejaba expresarse de la manera adecuada pero estaba completamente segura de que Tenzin lo veía, después de todo el también estaba completamente enamorado de ella.

Pudo verlo desde lejos, aquel atractivo muchacho con una altura notable, cuerpo delgado y fornido, con un semblante tan serio y pacifico que siempre lo habia caracterizado desde que eran niños y aquella mirada color gris la cual hacía que el corazón de la joven chica latiera de manera asombrosamente fuerte. Al parecer el todavía no la habia visto así que decidió acercarse lentamente hacia el por detrás, comenzó a caminar lentamente en su dirección rogando porque él no pudiera percibir sus pisadas, cuando lo tuvo completamente cerca pudo visualizarlo de una manera más abierta. Una pequeña sonrisa cruzo sus labios al ver que el chico habia comenzado a dejarse crecer la barba y apenas pequeños vellos comenzaban a asomarse en la parte de su quijada, se encontró a si misma observándolo durante ya más tiempo del esperado y un pequeño sonrojo cruzo por sus mejillas las cuales al hacerse notar por la chica Beifong gracias al calor que emitían, inmediatamente las controlo así llegando a su color y temperatura normal, Dejo salir un pequeño e inaudible suspiro mientras sacudía su uniforme policial suavemente comenzando a adoptar una postura seria y autoritaria, estiro su brazo hasta que llegara a la altura de su acompañante y dejo que su palma cayera con rudeza en el hombro del chico en cuestión el cual rápidamente salto en respuesta al acto y volteó velozmente a encarar a la persona la le había proporcionado aquel ataque tan sorpresivo.

-_¡Lin!_ –Exclamo el muchacho completamente sorprendido por la aparición repentina de su novia la cual simplemente le dedico una sonrisa burlona mientras lo tomaba de la mano y comenzaba a arrastrarlo por toda Ciudad República.

Mientras Lin arrastrada a Tenzin por las calles de la ciudad, este por fin pudo caminar hasta la altura en la que se encontraba su novia, se apegó un poco a ella mientras que con suavidad deslizaba las yemas de sus dedos por toda la palma de la joven Beifong llegando con un poco de dificultad a entrelazar las manos de ambos en perfecta armonía. Lin desvió suavemente su mirada al sentir los actos del chico y una sonrisa completamente llena de felicidad y amor cruzó por sus labios, Todos aquellos detalles que Tenzin tenía con ella siempre la habían hecho sentir de una manera especial y única, ella sabía que con él podía mostrarse tal y como era, no tenía que ponerse una máscara de indiferencia y frialdad, no tenia que fingir ser alguien que no era y por sobretodo no tenía que hacer un esfuerzo inhumano por conseguir su aprobación y amor. Con Tenzin ella tenía un lugar al que podía llamar hogar, sin temor a equivocarse sabía que no habia algún lugar en la tierra al que ella podía sentirse más bienvenida que en los brazos del hombre al que ella amaba y había entregado su corazón completamente.

Rápidamente ambos jóvenes divisaron una pequeña y acogedora banca que se encontraba rodeaba de arboles los cuales comenzaban a desprender sus primeras hojas color marrón debido a la temporada, se acercaron y por fin tomaron posición el aquel cómodo lugar. Lin posó con suavidad su cabeza en el fornido hombro de Tenzin y con una sonrisa en sus labios cerró sus ojos dejándose embriagar por tan hermoso momento, con aquel paisaje único que les brindaba la naturaleza y claro alado de su único amor.

Ambos sabían que no necesitaban ni una palabra para expresar lo que sentían, incluso el silencio que los rodeaba en aquel preciso momento podía verse rodeado de paz y tranquilidad. Lin a pesar de saber que no se necesitaba la comunicación para expresarse decidió que además de las acciones en una relación como la suya también las palabras podían ayudar a hacer esa unión aun más fuerte.

\- _Tenzin_ –Mencionó en un suave y ligero susurro mientras separaba su cabeza del hombro del chico y levantaba su mentón para poder dedicarle una mirada de adoración absoluta mientras sostenía fuertemente la mano del contrario esperando por su reacción.

Inmediatamente el joven respondió al llamado de su enamorada y bajo la vista hasta encontrarse con aquellos ojos verdes aceituna que caracterizaban tanto a la joven Beifong, Una sonrisa cruzó por sus labios al ver la mirada que ella le dedicaba dándole a entender que le estaba entregando todo su amor por completo, Tenzin aun enternecido por la manera en la que ella lo miraba, subió la mano que tenia libre hasta la suave cabellera azabache de la joven, la acarició con suavidad como si de un tesoro invaluable se tratara y con ojos de amor prestó demasiada atención a lo que Lin estaba por decirle.

Beifong una vez que tuvo la atención y las caricias de su novio se avergonzó por completo y bajo la mirada mientras sentía sus mejillas arder, de pronto tenía la sensación de que su garganta se había cerrado y que de sus labios ya no podía salir palabra alguna. Tenzin al ver que Lin no iba a hablar debido al nerviosismo que la rodeaba decidió que el seria quien pronunciaría las palabras que a su novia tanto trabajo le habían costado decir en ese momento.

\- _Te amo Lin Beifong.._\- Cuando el chico pronuncio esas palabras dentro de sí pudo sentir como miles de vibraciones recorrían su cuerpo y no pudo evitar sentirse avergonzado de la misma manera en la que la joven Beifong se sentía en ese mismo momento, El joven Tenzin a pesar de ser una persona a la que los demás podían a simple vista considerarlo serio debido a sus orígenes escondía a un ser infantil e inseguro de sí mismo, debido a que era el hermano menor y que además era considerado junto con su padre como los únicos nómadas aire en existencia lo cual acarreaba con ello miles de responsabilidades como el hecho de que tenía que ser él quien debía de restaurar el linaje de los maestros aire , esa era una de las cosas que le preocupaban más, desde hace tiempo el ya sabía que Lin no quería tener hijos, a pesar de no saber la razón exacta por la cual ella habia tomado esa decisión, el estaba casi seguro de que tenía relación con su madre Toph Beifong quien nunca habia querido revelar la identidad de su desaparecido padre y que además no tenía interés en que su hija lo supiera, A pesar de todo ello el quería convencer a Lin de que ambos formaran una familia, quería que ella se diera cuenta de que el no la abandonaría y que además estaría para ella en cualquier momento, eso era todo lo que Tenzin había soñado y sabia que la única mujer que podía ser la madre de sus hijos era ella, Lin Beifong.

\- _…Yo...Te amo más…_ -Por fin Lin tomo fuerzas para así poder corresponder a Tenzin aquellas palabras que él le habia dicho hace unos segundos atrás, se dedico a mirarlo un corto periodo de tiempo por si él tenía algo más que decir pero simplemente pudo escuchar un pequeño suspiro y segura de que el ya no emitiría palabra alguna, se recargo nuevamente en el hombro del joven para así poder escuchar tranquilamente los acompasados y acelerados latidos del corazón de su acompañante, ella ya no podía pedir más en su vida, simplemente todo era perfecto en ese momento, tal vez al regresar a casa estaría envuelta en peleas y discusiones tanto con su hermana menor como su madre pero sabía que después de todo ello Tenzin iría por ella, la rescataría de ese calabozo de amargura y la llevaría a un lugar seguro para poder tranquilizarla y además brindarle calor con sus brazos mientras le contaba mil y un chistes sin sentido y le contaba alguna de las locas ocurrencias que su hermano Bumi había hecho para enojar a Kya, la haría reírse tanto que incluso ella comenzaría a soltar algunas lagrimas y al final el la tomaría delicadamente del rostro, limpiaría las lagrimas con sus pulgares y terminaría por proporcionarle uno de los besos más dulces que ella jamás había tenido el placer de sentir. –_ Si tú lo dices_ -. Eso fue lo último que escucho salir de los labios de Tenzin antes de quedarse dormida.

* * *

-_ ¿Q..Que está pasando?_ – La voz de Lin comenzaba a debilitarse mientras ella luchaba por mantener las palabras a flote, aquella pregunta que acababa de hacer estaba segura de que nunca la pronunciaría, al menos no en las circunstancias en las que se encontraba en ese momento, Ni siquiera podía pensar con claridad, estaba desconcertada y confundida sumándole a todo ello las claras y dolorosas punzadas que sentía en su corazón, las dos figuras frente a ella eran las únicas que Lin podía ver con claridad, Tenzin y Pema tomados de la mano, como si su vida dependiera de ello, como si no quisieran alejarse uno del otro por ninguna circunstancia, profesándose un amor infinito. Las lagrimas no tardaron en aparecer, con el corazón en las manos Lin se aproximo lo más rápido que pudo hacia aquel hombre al que siempre habia amado con todo su corazón, Al ya estar frente a frente ella le dedico una mirada llena de dolor con una pisca de esperanza esperando una explicación, una excusa por más estúpida que sonara, necesitaba algo que le indicara que lo que estaba frente a ella no era más que una ilusión, un malentendido o una broma pesada, algo, solo necesitaba que él le dijera que eso no era real.

-_ Lo siento tanto…Lin_ – Apenas un susurro, inaudible y poco real, en los ojos grises de Tenzin no había rastro de arrepentimiento, ni una pizca, estaban completamente vacios pero lo que se podía notar era la lastima con la que se dirigía a aquella joven a la cual alguna vez pensó en hacer su mujer, El trato de tocarla con cuidado rozándola con apenas las yemas de sus dedos pero inmediatamente ella se alejo de el abrazándose a sí misma como si quisiera encerrar el dolor en su pecho y seguir adelante. –_ Lin, no puedo estar a tu lado. Necesito hacer lo correcto -._

Lin lo empujo con fuerza mientras trataba de ahogar en su garganta el grito de dolor que estaba a punto de soltar de entre sus labios. El maquillaje colocado en sus ojos corría con fuerza por sus mejillas y gruesas gotas negras amenazaban con golpear con fuerza el suelo, se acerco a paso firme de nuevo hacía él y empezó a golpear el pecho del mismo con fuerza y a medida que el tiempo pasaba esos golpes comenzaron a hacerse más débiles .-_ ¡¿ Cómo pudiste haberme hecho esto a mi?! ¡Yo te amaba!..Yo te amo. No..No lo entiendo._

Tenzin abrió sus brazos y la empujo hacia ellos. La abrazo fuertemente, tan fuerte que comenzaba a doler, y silenciosamente comenzó a llorar sobre su cabeza . –_ Necesito hijos Lin, necesito formar una familia y salvar a mi nación._ – Inmediatamente la joven Beifong rodeó con sus brazos al nómada aire y enterró su rostro en el pecho del mismo comprendiendo todas y cada una de las palabras que él le había dicho .- _ ¡Tendremos hijos Tenzin! ¡Lo haremos! ¡Lo haré!_ – confesó ella mientras seguía ahogando su llanto contra él. Ella no quería nada mas en el mundo que estar con él y por eso dejo que de sus labios salieran aquellas palabras que eran solo mentiras y eso Tenzin lo sabía. El ya no podía soportar ver a la mujer que amaba retorciéndose en su propio dolor arriesgando su felicidad por él. Pero lo que ni siquiera imaginaba es que ella jamás en su vida había presenciado un evento tan doloroso como el de ahora que dejaría una cicatriz en su corazón que nunca lograría borrarse .-_ Estaba lista para esta vida Tenzin. Lista para estar en tus brazos y jamás irme de ahí. Pero ahora sé quién eres…Tu puedes dejarme pero yo jamás habría hecho algo tan bajo_ -. Se separo de el por mas que no quisiera, completamente destrozada, llena de dolor y con el corazón roto, Lin sabía que pudo haberle rogado que no se separara de ella, pudo haberle dicho miles de palabras referentes a su vida como una pareja casada pero sabía que todo aquello era una mentira y que no podía poner toda su vida en las manos de él.

-_ Lo siento, en verdad lo siento…_-. Él le dio la espalda al terminar de profesar aquellas palabras y empezó a caminar en dirección a la chica con la que Lin los habia encontrado momentos atrás, se quedo ahí parado a una distancia considerable de la joven Beifong quien yacía en el suelo aun descargando todo el dolor, frustración y odio que sentía hacia él, después de unos segundos ella golpeo el suelo a puño cerrado, se levanto del suelo y sacudió su uniforme con fuerza, limpio sus lagrimas y como toda Beifong con el orgullo herido adopto aquella faceta de mujer fría y dura, se giro suavemente en dirección a Tenzin y le dedico una mirada llena de odio y rencor para después alejarse de aquel lugar sin voltear a verlo una vez más.

-_ Yo siempre te voy a amar..-_ Fue lo último que él dijo al verla alejarse, aun con suaves lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas mientras tomaba la mano de la joven mujer que tenia alado y entraba a su hogar. Tenzin había perdido a la persona que más había amado en su vida.

* * *

_Espero que puedan decirme lo que opinan respecto a este primer capitulo que estoy dejando para ustedes._

**_¡Nos vemos después!_**


	2. Chapter 2:The beggining

_Ninguno de los personajes de esta historia me pertenece(Exceptuando a Miu Beifong) Todos ellos fueron creador por las mentes maestras ; Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko, esto esta creado para el simple entretenimiento._

**Nota:** Gracias a todas aquellas personas que se tomaron el tiempo de leer este proyecto que apenas estoy comenzando y espero que con el tiempo más personas se interesen por ello para así poder conocer las opiniones de todos.

_**Espero que lo disfruten.**_

* * *

_**|The Beggining|**_

_.- Lo siento, en verdad lo siento….-. Él le dio la espalda al terminar de profesar aquellas palabas y empezó a caminar en dirección a la chica con la que Lin los había encontrado momentos atrás, tomó la mano de Pema y la besó como nunca antes había besado a una mujer, todo ello enfrente de la joven Beifong quien luchaba por llegar hasta ellos, estiraba sus brazos tratando de atraparlos pero ellos cada vez se alejaban más y de un momento a otro todo se volvió negro._

_.-¡TENZIN! -._ La joven Lin Beifong de nuevo se había despertado a mitad de la noche con el rostro cubierto de lagrimas y el cabello pegado a su frente debido al sudor, desde el "Incidente" había estado teniendo ese sueño recurrentemente, después de todo desde aquel evento solo habían pasado cinco días y ella obviamente todavía no había logrado superar aquel trágico capítulo de su vida, recuerda plenamente lo que pasó después de haberse retirado del hogar del nómada aire.

_**FlashBack**_.

Al terminar de pisar territorio aire, Lin comenzó a caminar por las calles de la ciudad con la mirada fijada en el suelo y el cabello color azabache cubierto cada rastro de su cara, a pesar de la situación en la que su corazón se encontraba, ella caminaba de una manera tranquila y acompasada con los brazos posicionados atrás agarrándose fuertemente uno del otro, cuando estaba a medio camino pudo reconocer de inmediato las pisadas de Bumi, el hermano mayor de Tenzin y uno de sus más grandes amigos, sabía que el chico haría algo para llamar su atención pero en ese momento ella ni siquiera tenía las fuerzas para mirarlo a la cara .- _¡Hey pequeña policía!_ -. Grito el chico al ya haberse acercado de manera considerable a ella, al no ver respuesta el chico posó su mano en la cabellera de la misma y la sacudió con sutileza mientras formaba una enorme sonrisa en su rostro y agitaba la mano libre frente al rostro de la misma y de nuevo no recibió respuesta alguna de la chica por lo cual simplemente se hizo a un lado encogiendo los hombros y dejó que ella siguiera con su camino. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando ya estaba en frente de la estación de policía y solo pudo reconocerlo porque escucho varios ruidos metálicos que chocaban contra otros y supuso que algunos de sus compañeros estarían entrenando. - ¡Tú niña Beifong! ¿Crees que porque eres la hija de la Jefa de Policía puedes salir de trabajar así como si nada? ¡Regresa tu trasero en este momento! -. Lin en ningún momento paro, al parecer tenia cosas más importantes que arreglar dentro de sí que un maldito turno en el trabajo.

Después de eso el tiempo paso volando y cuando por fin levanto la vista, se dio cuenta de que era de noche y además de que era una noche demasiado fría, lo primero que cruzo por su mente fue la cara enojada de su madre cuando la viera entrar por la puerta de la casa o aun peor seguramente le aguardaba una fuerte pelea con su hermana menor Suyin por ningún motivo en particular. En ese momento comenzó a correr para poder llegar lo más rápido posible a su hogar esperando que el castigo que le aguardaba no fuera tan fuerte. El sudor corría por su frente y sentía los labios secos, su cabello estaba revuelto y le dolía de manera asombrosa la garganta pero por lo menos ya estaba frente a casa y al girar la manija de golpe recordó a Tenzin y en las muchas veces en las que él había pasado por esa misma puerta en busca de ella. Bajo la mirada de nuevo apretando con fuerza sobrehumana la manija y después la empujo para así por fin poder dar el primer paso a casa y con eso frente a ella la cara enojada de su madre pero de nuevo algo la asombro y fue el hecho de no escuchar ni un ruido, levanto la vista y pudo divisar perfectamente a su madre y a su hermana, ambas recargadas en la pared de la sala y cocina respectivamente, Una sonrisa llena de amargura cruzo por sus labios pues se dio cuenta de que su madre ya lo sabía y que seguramente Suyin ya lo sospechaba, después de todo entre madre e hijas nunca hay secretos.

Paso alado de ambas con los ojos ardiendo y deseosos de otra ronda más de lagrimas y tristeza, se abrió paso hasta su habitación, estando ahí dejo caer al suelo su uniforme policial el cual sonó con fuerza al haber tocado el piso y se lanzó desesperadamente a la cama envolviéndose con las sabanas, envolviéndose en su dolor. Dejó que un grito agudo saliera de su garganta y pudo sentir el mar de lagrimas chocar contra sus labios, apretó su pecho con sus brazos y recargó su cabeza en la almohada, después comenzó a abrazarse a sí misma dejando ahora que las lagrimas cayeran directamente hasta el colchón dejando una enorme mancha de agua en el mismo lugar, cerró sus ojos y apretó sus labios con tanta fuerza que estos mismos comenzaban a sangrar .- _¿Porqué?_.. las primeras palabras que salieron de sus labios después del enorme paseo que había dado antes. El primer pensamiento que paso por su cabeza fue que tal vez en realidad no era buena para él, no era lo suficiente, seguramente ella simplemente era un remplazo para el verdadero amor de Tenzin y ahora que había encontrado a Pema, ella ya no le servía de nada. Después de todo ¿Quién demonios iba a querer casarse con una mujer que no deseaba tener hijos?.Ella sabía que lo más importante para Tenzin siempre había sido tener hijos, no solo porque él lo deseara si no porque en realidad lo necesitaba, era su obligación desde el momento en el que descubrieron que era un maestro aire, el debía de seguir con el linaje de los nómadas aire, debía de hacer que los maestros aire siguieran subsistiendo y ella no podía darle lo que deseaba

Todo su cuerpo giró completamente hacía la ventana dando la espalda hacia la puerta, estaba deseando con todas sus ganas que su cuerpo por fin se rindiera por el cansancio y ella así por fin podría hundirse en un profundo sueño pero por más que lo intentara las fuertes punzadas de su corazón ni siquiera le dejaban pensar en otra cosa que no fueran las últimas palabras que Tenzin le había dicho antes de irse con aquella otra mujer dejándole a ella en el suelo sin importar lo que le fuera a pasar, ahora mismo sus sentimientos eran tan contradictorios, sabía que lo amaba con todo su corazón pero lo odiaba tanto por haberla dejado ¿Por qué estuvo tantos años con ella si al final la iba a desechar como basura? Nunca en su vida creyó que eso le fuera a pasar, no estaba preparada para quedarse sola.

De un momento a otro sintió unas suaves manos acariciar sus brazos con sutileza mientras luchaba por mantener todo su cuerpo en la cama de ella, Insegura Lin se volteó para averiguar de quien se trataba y al tener la cara de su madre frente a ella sintió como si hubieran partido su corazón a la mitad, se levanto con rapidez y se lanzó a los brazos de su madre con fuerza mientras hundía su cabeza en el cuello de la misma volviendo una vez más a llorar desconsoladamente .- _¡Me he quedado sola!_ -. Grito con todas sus fuerzas mientras se abrazaba al cuerpo de su madre .- _Yo no planeaba vivir así madre…..-_ Con la voz aun más débil y quebrada Lin seguía hablando dejando que todos sus sentimientos se mostraran a flor de piel frente a su madre mientras esta misma le acariciaba con suavidad sus cabellos aguantando cada uno de los gritos que llegaban a sus oídos .-_ Yo lo amaba….-_ Seguramente por la mente de Toph Beifong pasaron miles de palabras que pudo haberle dicho a su hija en ese momento, un chiste cruel, alguna historia relacionada con el padre de Lin o unas simples palabras crudas respecto a lo que pensaba hacia el amor pero al sentir a su hija hecha pedazos retorciéndose entre sus brazos rogando por el amor de un hombre que la había dejado de la manera más cruel posible, nada salió de ella, ni siquiera unas palabras de alimento, Toph solo podía demostrarle su apoyo por medio de las acciones que estaba cometiendo, acariciando su cabello, sus brazos y brindándole un abrazo cálido lleno de todo el amor que una madre le puede tener a su hija.

_.- Nosotros, tu familia siempre vamos a estar a tu lado_ -. Lin levantó el rostro y pudo ver claramente a Suyin frente a ella con lagrimas inundando aquellos hermosos ojos verdes que ella poseía, Lin jamás en su vida había visto a Suyin llorar e incluso había pensado en que tal vez su hermana menor no poseía la habilidad de ello pero ahí estaba frente a ella comprendiendo su dolor o por lo menos tratando de hacerlo. Suyin se acerco a ambas madre e hija y las rodeó en un cálido abrazo mientras pegaba su frente junto a la de su hermana y comenzaba a llorar, la única que se mantenía fuerte en ese momento era La mayor de las Beifong quien simplemente dejaba que sus hijas se desahogaran en sus brazos. Jamás se habia visto una escena como esa, ni siquiera parecido a ello y menos viniendo de la terca y testaruda familia Beifong pero como dijo Suyin la familia siempre iba a estar unida, siempre iban a estar unas para las otras, en las buenas y en las malas, apoyándose fielmente sin importar todo lo que tenga que acarrear con ello, todo eso lo estaban demostrando en ese momento, estaban demostrando todo el amor que se tenían entre ellas, un amor que nadie podría romper jamás.

_**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**_.

Después de aquel suelo Lin pudo conciliar de nuevo el sueño y durmió tranquilamente hasta el amanecer en el cual tuvo que ir a cubrir su turno en la estación de policía. Al ya estar presente en su trabajo pudo darse cuenta fielmente de todas las miradas que las personas que la rodeaban le estaban dedicando, al parecer el rumor de la ruptura de ambos maestros había volado y todo el mundo ya estaba enterado de ello mas Lin no le dio importancia a eso y mantuvo la frente el alto en todo momento, nadie se acerco a cuestionarla o a preguntarle acerca de la ruptura. Incluso pudo divisar a lo lejos a Bumi y Kya los hermanos de Tenzin y estos mismos la vieron a ella, Kya simplemente bajo la mirada en forma triste y se dedico a seguir su camino pero Bumi se quedo mirando fijamente a Lin y ella pudo percibir en su mirada lo mal que él se sentía, después de todo habían sido mejores amigos por años y el hecho de que aquello hubiera ocurrido afectaba la amistad que ellos habían construido por años. Por un momento Lin pensó que el se iría como Kya pero lo vio correr hacia ella y la envolvió en un fuerte abrazo mientras susurraba en su oído las siguientes palabras ._-Se quedará sin herencia, yo me encargo de eso_ -. Aquello hizo que de los labios de la pequeña Beifong se dibujara una sonrisa, y en verdad enternecida por las palabras de Bumi que traducían aquello como una disculpa, palmeo el costado del chico y lo hizo separarse de ella .- _Gracias Bumi._. -. De nuevo le dedico una sonrisa sincera y dejó que el siguiera su camino junto con Kya.

* * *

Hasta el anochecer Lin pudo regresar a su hogar y al entrar como los días anteriores el silencio inundaba la casa a pesar de que Toph y Suyin ya se encontraran en ahí pero a diferencia de las otras noches, ambas estaban sentadas en la mesa del comedor observando detenidamente la mesa, Lin se acerco a hasta donde se encontraban y dirigió su mirada hacia la mesa del mismo modo ellas y lo que encontró ahí le dio un nuevo golpe a algo que ya había creído estaba comenzando a superar.

**_Nos complace informarles que han sido invitados a la boda de _**

**_Tenzin y Pema_**

**_Esperamos contar con su compañía familia Beifong, la feliz pareja estará gustosa de recibirlos en el templo de los nómadas aire._**

**_Deseamos que colmen de bendiciones a este joven compromiso y pronto matrimonio._**

**_Los esperamos._**

Lo primero que hizo la mayor de las hermanas Beifong fue dirigir su mirada hacia su madre quien tenía su mano derecha apoyada en la mesa y mantenía sus ojos cerrados con la frente baja y después desvió su mirada hacia su hermana menor quien se acerco a la mesa y golpeó la carta con fuerza ._-¡¿QUIÉN DEMONIOS SE CREE?! NO PUEDO CREER QUE ESE IDIOTA AUN TENGA LAS AGALLAS COMO PARA INVITARNOS A SU BODA. ¡¿QUÉ TIENE EN EL CEREBRO?!_ -. Suyin agarró con fuerza la carta y comenzó a arrugarla desatando toda su frustración en la acción, después aun dándose cuenta de que no había sacado su furia por completo procedió a golpear la pared con fuerza hasta crear un notable hoyo en la pared y después con notable furia en su mirada se dirigió a su hermana .-_ ¡Y TU! ¿NO VAS A DECIR NADA?_ -.

Lin pareció reaccionar al momento en el que su hermana le habia gritado pues se balanceo de un lado a otro mientras comenzaba a retroceder .-_ ¡Lin!_ -. Grito Suyin de nuevo ahora preocupada por la actitud de su hermana quien cada vez retrocedía más, se acerco a Lin con cuidado y al tocarla por el hombro lo único que provoco fue que Lin saliera corriendo por la puerta a toda prisa, Suyin trato de perseguirla pero su madre rápidamente creó una pared de piedra que se interponía entre Suyin y la salida .-_ Déjala, ya regresara_ -. Fue lo único que Toph dijo mientras dejaba ir a su hija mayor y sentía como Suyin regresaba furiosa a su habitación.

La joven Beifong corría a una velocidad impresionante por todas las calles de la ciudad mientras comenzaba a dirigirse hacia el bosque y empezó a sentir como miles de gotas provenientes de las nubes comenzaban a golpear su rostro y su cuerpo más eso no le importo, a pesar de que ahora no había sacado ni una sola lagrima sentía el dolor abrumarla, sentía que se estaba quemando por dentro y la única manera de dejarlo atrás sería agotar su cuerpo hasta que este mismo cayera rendido por el cansancio. Estuvo esquivando arboles y destruyendo rocas por todo el bosque hasta que tuvo que parar debido a que había un enorme rio interponiéndose entre ella y el otro lado, se alejo lo más que pudo de ahí y de nuevo retomando su camino corriendo con fuerza utilizó su metal control para poder enredar el cable a una rama del árbol y así poder cruzar, cuando logro su cometido no se dio cuenta de que la rama ya se encontraba en mal estado así que al dar un paso en falso termino por caer al rio quien comenzó a llevarla hacia el sur por las fuertes oleadas que estaba teniendo, Beifong presa del pánico comenzó a nadar en dirección contraria a la marea pero todo aquello fue nulo pues el rio seguía arrastrándola, de nuevo al ver la posibilidad utilizo de nuevo su metal control y asegurándose esa ves de que era seguro dejo que el cable la llevara hasta tierra firme, debido al esfuerzo de nuevo la rama se rompió pero esta vez hizo que ella cayera con fuerza en la tierra provocándole algunas heridas, Lin se paró y fijo su vista hacía Ciudad República que ahora se encontraba al otro lado del rio, se giro y siguió su camino. Ya ni siquiera sabía cuánto tiempo habia estado corriendo ni cuantas caídas habia tenido en el proceso pero comenzaba a sentirse cansada y todo ello le estaba afectando demasiado, su sentido de la orientación era absolutamente nulo, no sabía en donde se encontraba y estaba segura de que jamás en su vida habia recorrido aquel lugar, completamente perdida era la palabra que la describía en aquel momento pues además de confundida, estaba llena de lodo, sudor e incluso de un poco de sangre debido a las heridas que se había provocado al caer. Un paso, dos pasos, tres pasos y Lin cayó impactándose fuertemente contra el suelo.

Lo último que pudo recordar fueron unos fuertes brazos rodeando todo su cuerpo para así después apoyarla contra su pecho, esa era la sensación mas cálida que Lin había conocido jamás, se sentía a salvo.

* * *

Ahora respecto a las edades de Lin y Tenzin pienso que han de rodear los 20's ¿No es así?.

Bueno, espero que puedan decirme que opinan de este nuevo capítulo para que así yo pueda mejorar con su ayuda.

**_¡Nos leemos en la próxima!._**


	3. Chapter 3:Miu Bei¿WHAT?

_Ninguno de los personajes de esta historia me pertenece (Exceptuando a Miu Beifong) Todos ellos fueron creador por las mentes maestras; Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko, esto esta creado para el simple entretenimiento._

**N****ota:** Gracias de nuevo a todas las personas que dejaron sus comentarios, de verdad no saben cuánto se los agradezco, llenan mi corazón de puro y fiel amor (?). Ahora referente a la historia, lo siento mucho pero tuve que cortar lo que pasó con Lin y a la persona que la rescato pero no se preocupen, después se verá quién es esa persona Hó. A partir de ahora la historia estará situada en el presente, espero que no se confundan y si lo hacen díganme y yo les aclaro todo.

_**¡Espero que lo disfruten!**_

* * *

_**|Miu Bei… ¿WHAT?|**_

Ya había pasado alrededor de un mes desde que la Avatar Korra junto con su actual pareja Asami habían regresado a Ciudad República de sus vacaciones por el mundo espiritual, Cuando ambas chicas pusieron sus pies en la ciudad por primera vez fueron recibidas por sus más grandes amigos y por los aplausos de todos los ciudadanos agradeciendo una vez más que el Avatar los haya salvado. Rápidamente las chicas se centraron en sus amigos y familia quienes gustosos les abrieron los brazos y les dijeron lo mucho que las extrañaban y a pesar de que Korra tenía la opción de regresar a su tribu junto con sus padres se dio cuenta de que su destino estaba en Ciudad República y que se quedaría ahí para protegerla sin importar que.

Por obvias razones Tenzin les ofreció que se quedaran en el templo aire de la isla y ellas agradecidas aceptaron la invitación pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver que el templo ahora estaba mucho más poblado que nunca pues no solo se encontraban maestros aire en ese lugar si no que también estaban ahí sus más grandes amigos: Bolin, Mako y la gran familia Beifong, esta ultima declarando que se quedaría ahí un tiempo debido a "Asuntos importantes que tenían que tratar" y a pesar de que Lin Beifong no se estaba quedando en ese lugar, iba recurrentemente a visitar a su familia así que ahí se encontraban todos, a ambas chicas les parecía fantástico que pudieran compartir nuevos momentos con sus amigos y desde ese día hasta después de un mes todo había sido simplemente maravilloso.

* * *

_.- ¡Korra! ¡Korra! -_. Grito aquel singular amigo de la Avatar seguido por los hijos de Tenzin: Ikki, Jinora, Meelo y un pequeño Rohan quien luchaba por alcanzarlos, Korra inmediatamente acudió al llamado de Bolin quien al ya estar cerca de ella la uso como escudo para protegerse que aquellos niños.- ¡Korra! ¡Ellos! ¡Ellos! -. Korra con una sonrisa en su rostro volteó a ver a Bolin quien se veía agotado y sudoroso debido a la carrera.- _¿Qué pasa Bolin?_ -. Le respondió ella con un tono de voz entre calmado y a la vez divertido mientras alzaba una ceja examinando detalladamente al maestro tierra.- _¡Oh mi Dios!_ -. Inmediatamente se escucho la voz de Asami quien estaba tapándose los ojos atrás de Bolin y Korra, La Avatar esta vez preocupada por la reacción de Asami se acerco a ella con velocidad y tratando de quitar las manos de la chica de su cara le pregunto.-_ Asami cariño ¿Qué sucede? ¿Te sientes mal?_ -. En respuesta la chica dejo que una sonora carcajada saliera de sus labios mientras apuntaba a Bolin con su dedo.- _¡Tiene un enorme agujero en su trasero!_ -. Comento Asami aun sin poder contener la risa que había causado la situación de Bolin lo que hizo que el muchacho rápidamente tapara el agujero con sus manos mientras mantenía el rostro tan rojo como un tomate .- _¡Eso es lo que quería decirte Korra! Estos moustros han inflado mis pantalones por la parte trasera y han explotado_ -. Y Korra al escuchar la situación en la que los nómadas aire le habían puesto también comenzó a reírse sin parar lo que hizo que el pobre Bolin cayera rendido al suelo ante las burlas .- _Como dije, la única persona en la que puedo confiar es…Pabu -._ Termino por decir el chico mientras veía venir a su pequeño amigo quien traía unos pantalones de repuesto en su hocico.

Después de todo el revuelto que hubo con el problema de Bolin y sus pantalones rápidamente llego la tarde y eso quería decir que todas las familias tenían que estar presentes para comenzar con la comida, por supuesto los primeros en ocupar su puesto fueron los nómadas aire seguidos de Bolin, Mako, Asami y Korra respectivamente, aun así faltaba toda la familia Beifong que desde la mañana habia salido a Ciudad República para poder visitar a Lin Beifong así que seguramente a la hora de la comida la Jefa de Policía estaría presente, pasaron algunos minutos antes de que toda la familia Beifong incluyendo a Lin y al ya estar por fin presentes todos, comenzaron a comer apropiadamente ._\- Mako ¿Cómo ha estado Wu?_ -. Pregunto Korra mientras sorbía un poco de sopa desde la cuchara, absolutamente toda la atención se centro en Mako en ese mismo momento lo que hizo que el chico formara una mueca de disgusto mientras dejaba lo que estaba comiendo a un lado y dirigiéndose a Korra con una sonrisa respondió.- _Ya sabes, sigue igual de molesto que siempre pero ahora es un poco más listo, por cierto dijo que quería hablar contigo y que cuando quisieras podrías ir a verlo_ -. Termino el chico para después retomar el poder alimentarse y de nuevo la mesa se quedo en un silencio absoluto, esa era la primera vez en la que absolutamente todos no tenían nada que decir, incluso la familia Beifong quien era la que más hablaba en las reuniones se mantenían en un silencio de muerte, lo que tenía demasiado extrañados y asustados a todos, después de todo si la familia Beifong estaba cayada era porque algo estaba sucediendo.

Meelo empezó a mirar hacia todos lados esperando a que alguien por fin abriera la boca pero todos estaban sumidos en sus platos, fue entonces cuando el chico comenzó a desesperarse, empezó a removerse en su asiento y su cara cada vez se ponía mas roja pero pareció calmarse al ver que Lin levantaba la cabeza y abría la boca, Los ojos del pequeño Meelo se llenaron de ilusión en ese momento, incluso parecía que iba a llorar pero cuando espero que ella dijera algo de repente volvió a cerrar su boca de nuevo y ese fue el colmo para el chico, se levanto rápidamente en la mesa y haciendo su característica bola de aire comenzó a desplazarse por toda la mesa mientras reía desquiciadamente pero desgraciadamente cuando pasó por el lugar de su padre este rápidamente lo tomó por el cuello de su playera dando así por terminado el paseo tan divertido del chico, el pobre Meelo derrotado se sentó de nuevo en su incomodo cojín y le dio una cucharada a su comida. Ikki también desesperada por la situación volteo a ver a su padre quien comía tranquilamente y lo jalo por la manga de su traje.-_ Papá...Papá_ -. Tenzin dio un gran suspiro al escuchar a Ikki y dirigió su mirada a ella.- _¿Qué pasa Ikki_? -. La chica sonrió al tener la atención de su padre y comenzó a atacarlo con miles de preguntas.-_ Papá, Papá ¿Dónde está Oogi? ¿Lo vendiste? ¿Te lo robaron? ¿SE MURIÓ?_ .- Inmediatamente Meelo y Rohan comenzaron a llorar debido a la última pregunta que Ikki había hecho y Jinora simplemente se pego en la frente con sus hermanos preguntándose porque no le pudieron enviar otros solo un poco más normales.- _Ikki, Ikki cariño Oogi no ha muerto, ni lo hemos vendido y por supuesto que no nos lo han robado_ -. Comento Pema tratando de calmar el llanto de sus dos chicos mientras acariciaba la cabellera de Ikki .- _Suyin simplemente nos lo pidió prestado para poder traer a su madre Toph_ -. Inmediatamente hubo miles de reacciones, algunos gritaron el nombre de Toph y otros simplemente se quedaron en silencio pero definitivamente la reacción que se hizo notar fue la de Lin Beifong quien escupió todo el líquido que había tomado y lo derramo por toda la mesa ._\- ¿¡QUE HICISTE QUE?!_ –Rápidamente Lin se paro y golpeo fuertemente la mesa con sus manos y al momento de ver esa reacción Suyin simplemente se dedico a tomar un poco mas de té y se dirigió a Lin con suma tranquilidad .-_ Te aseguro que esta vez te va a encantar que nuestra madre este con nosotros_ -. Lin simplemente a regaña dientes se sentó de nuevo en la mesa mientras comenzaba a sentir como un dolor de cabeza la inundaba. No es que nuestra querida Jefa de Policía no quisiera a su madre, en realidad la amaba pero la frenería de lejos, principalmente por el gran humor con el que cargaba Toph.

Al terminar la comida todos se quedaron fuera del templo esperando expectantes la llegada de la legendaria Toph Beifong pero cada vez se hacía mas noche y por supuesto también todos los demás comenzaban a desanimarse .- _Al parecer tendremos que esperar hasta el día de mañana_ -. Dijo Pema mientras comenzaba a acarrear a sus hijos para que se metieran al templo seguidos de los demás chicos .-_ ¡Oogi! ¡Ahí está!_ -. Grito Jinora al divisar por los cielos al enorme bisonte volador, de nuevo todos comenzaron a correr hacia el centro en donde seguramente aterrizaría. Oogi por fin pudo pisar tierra firme y los demás ansiosos se mantenían mirando fijamente el lomo del animal para que hiciera acto de presencia la gran maestra tierra y al ver como una sombra comenzaba a levantarse, todos se juntaron aun más -_¿Qué están mirando?_ -. Pregunto una persona a sus espaldas a lo que Bolin simplemente acercándose a esa persona sin despegar sus ojos de la figura que se estaba levantando comentó .-_ Shh, Shh estamos esperando a que la grandiosa e inigualable viejita Beifong baje del lomo de Oogi_ -. Bolin rápidamente señalo de nuevo a la sombra que comenzaba a descender lentamente .- Al parecer volvió a crecer, ¿No crees que es asombroso? -. Por fin Bolin dirigió su mirada hacia la persona con la que estaba hablando y al ver de quien se trataba dio un gran y agudo grito llamando así la atención de los demás .-_ ¡TOPH! ¡TOPH! ¡AY DIOS MÍO!_ -. Toph se tapó los oídos al escuchar a Bolin gritar y comenzó a abrirse paso entre todos los que estaba ahí .- _¿A quien llamas vieja mocoso?_ -. Fue lo único que dijo para después crear un escalon de roca para ayudar a la persona que estaba en el lomo de Oogi a bajar con más facilidad.

La persona que bajo de Oogi era considerablemente más alta que Toph y traía una capa que cubría todo su cuerpo incluyendo la cara que era tapada por una capucha, Todas las personas alrededor de ellas miraron confundidas a aquella persona excepto Lin y Suyin, esta última rápidamente se acerco a su madre y le propino un fuerte abrazo al igual que a la persona cubierta por la capucha y en ese mismo instante Lin se acerco demasiado despacio hacia su madre dándole un abrazo de la misma forma y al llegar hasta la encapuchada una pequeña lagrima cayo del rostro de la Jefa de Policía haciendo que todos los presentes se quedaran completamente impactados e incluso algunos tuvieron que abrir más sus ojos para poder ver con claridad si en realidad lo que había soltado ella habia sido una lagrima y no un producto de su imaginación, Lin se acerco aun mas a esa persona y la envolvió en sus brazos al mismo tiempo en el que la encapuchada la abrazaba a ella .-_ Te he extrañado tanto_ -. Fue lo primero que salió de los labios de la Jefa de policía y al separase un poco por fin la encapuchada se dejo al descubierto.

Al quitarse la capucha que cubría su rostro lo primero que se pudo divisar fue una hermosa y larga cabellera ondulada color azabache que caía con suavidad sobre el hombro izquierdo de la chica, después dejo caer la capa revelando un conjunto de ropa que consistía en dos piezas color verde, la prenda de la parte posterior llevaba un corte en el cuello rectangular y en la parte superior derecha de esta estaba sujetada por dos botones color marrón, aquella playera era definitivamente demasiado corta puesto que solamente llegaba un poco más abajo del busto pero su abdomen estaba completamente cubierto de vendas por lo que nada mas allá de eso se podía apreciar y la prenda de la parte posterior consistía en un pantalón que llegaba hasta sus rodillas y dos pares de tela color blanco amarillento colgando en la parte trasera y delantera.

.-_ Yo también te he extrañado demasiado, a ambas_ -. Dijo la chica mientras rodeaba con sus brazos a las dos hermanas Beifong y estas a la vez le devolvían gustosas el abrazo ante las expectantes miradas de todos los demás. La primera en hablar al ver que el abrazo se había terminado fue Korra quien se aproximo a la chica hasta estar frente a frente con ella ._\- Perdón por interrumpir el emotivo momento pero ¿Quién eres tú?_ -. La chica misteriosa se alejo de ambas mujeres y se paró a encarar a la Avatar, cruzo sus brazos y con una sonrisa burlona en sus labios extendió su mano en signo de que quería estrechar las manos con la maestra agua .-_ Mi nombre es Miu, Miu Beifong_ -. Korra y todos los demás simplemente abrieron los ojos lo mas que pudieron y cuando de nuevo estaban por articular palabras, La jefa de Policía se interpuso entre ambas y con voz fuerte anuncio a todos.-_ Ella es mi hija_-.

A lo lejos las personas que se encontraban en Ciudad República pudieron escuchar el gran grito que provenía del templo aire de la isla, ¿Cuál grito? Bueno era simple.

_**¿¡QUE?!.**_

* * *

Gracias de nuevo a las personas que han decidido seguirme en este proyecto, se los agradezco de todo corazón y en verdad lo siento si este capítulo no es el más entretenido, en realidad pienso que es muy aburrido así que me gustaría que me dijeran que opinan de él para así tal vez después modificarlo.

Por cierto, ya después les contestaré las review, solo denme un poco de tiempo.

Los amo a todos Hó.

_**¡Nos leemos en la próxima!. **_


	4. Chapter 4:Revelations

_Ninguno de los personajes de esta historia me pertenece (Exceptuando a Miu Beifong) Todos ellos fueron creador por las mentes maestras; Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko, esto esta creado para el simple entretenimiento._

**Nota:** De nuevo gracias por sus comentarios, al final les he respondido a cada una sobre el capitulo anterior. De nuevo digo, si se confundieron díganme y yo se los aclaro todo Hó.

**_¡Espero que lo disfruten!_**

* * *

_**|REVELATIONS|**_

Inmediatamente después de la revelación de la Jefa de Policía todo se volvió un absoluto caos, Los más grandes se quedaron quietos en su sitio sin poder creer aun lo que habían escuchado, Aquellos que rondaban los 20's estaban dando en grito en el cielo y los más pequeños al no comprender la situación del todo, simplemente estaban alegres por tener un miembro más de la familia Beifong en su hogar. Más aun así las únicas personas que estaban cuerdas en ese momento fueron Suyin, Toph, Lin y Miu quienes hartas de tanto escándalo simplemente se abrieron paso entre todos y se adentraron al templo para así poder platicar con más tranquilidad.

Las cuatro mujeres al ya estar instaladas en la habitación que se le habia asignado a la familia Beifong, de nuevo se abrazaron con cariño y se dejaron caer en la amplia cama matrimonial que se encontraba en el centro, por supuesto la primera en hablar fue Lin Beifong quien a pesar de aun estar sorprendida por la aparición de su hija, quería saber los detalles por los cuales por fin había decidido reaparecer.- _Pudiste haberme avisado antes ¿Sabias eso?_ -. A pesar de tono molesto e irritado de la voz de la Jefa de Policía, se podía notar a distancia lo feliz que se encontraba en ese momento. Miu inmediatamente volteo a ver a su madre y una enorme sonrisa apareció en sus labios.-_ ¡Oh vamos madre! Tú amas las sorpresas-._ Al momento de decir eso la joven Beifong le propino un fuerte empujón en el brazo a su madre quien se tambaleo un poco y después volvió a su postura original, Lin dirigió la mirada a Toph quien solamente encogió los hombros. – _No me veas a mí, todas esas actitudes las ha sacado de ti_ -. Inmediatamente Suyin dejo que una carcajada escapara de sus labios mientras pasaba el brazo por los delgados hombros de su madre.- _¿Y de quién crees que Lin saco esa actitud Uh? -_. Toph inmediatamente empujo a su hija para que esta dejara de apoyarse en sus hombros y cruzó los brazos mientras una sonrisa aparecía en sus labios - _¿Tal vez de su padre?_ -. Y entonces toda la habitación se quedo en sumo silencio, Lin simplemente frunció el ceño mientras Miu trataba de aguantar una carcajada que estaba a nada de salir de sus labios y Suyin miraba hacia todos lados tratando de sacar un tema de conversación que las alejara de aquella situación tan incómoda.-_ Bueno, bueno chicas, no nos pongamos así, Miu está aquí con nosotros así que deberíamos de estar alegres ¿No Lin?_ -. Lin al escuchar las palabras de su hermana simplemente dejo salir un suspiro de sus labios mientras volvía a relajar sus facciones.-_ Entonces dime Miu, ¿Por qué has decidido venir a nosotros?_ -. De nuevo hablo Suyin mientras tomaba la mano de la nueva miembro Beifong mientras esta le dirigía una sonrisa.-_ Bueno la viejita… ¡Ouch!_ -. Inmediatamente Miu sintió como habia sido golpeada por su abuela Toph quien simplemente se encogió de hombros con una notoria sonrisa burlona en sus labios.-_ Así le demuestro mi cariño a las personas que quiero_ -. Miu frunció el ceño inmediatamente y después se incorporo de nuevo y comenzó a hablar.- _Bueno, abuela Toph y yo pensamos que ya era hora de que regresara con mi madre, a pesar de que debí de haberlo hecho años atrás creo que ahora es el momento indicado_ -. Suyin sonrió levemente y codeo un poco hacía Lin para que ella le dijera algo a su hija. Lin se acerco a Miu y poso su mano en el hombro de la chica mientras le dedicaba una de las sonrisas mas cálidas nunca vistas de los labios de la Jefa de Policía .-_ Es bueno tenerte en casa cariño -_. Tocio un poco al pronunciar la última palabra pues aun no estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de nuestras de cariño a pesar de que se tratara de su hija.- _Aunque hubiera preferido regresaras a una edad más joven. Eres toda una mujer ya a tus veinte_ -. De nuevo Lin Beifong demostraba signos de incomodidad y vergüenza al hablar de esa manera pero Miu ya sabía cómo era su madre así que lo único que hizo fue lanzarse a sus brazos sorprendiéndola, Lin desde hace años se había convertido en una persona con un carácter extremadamente fuerte, directo y frio pero al tener a su hija frente a ella, La mujer podía sentir como su corazón de hielo se descongelaba. Lin apretó con fuerza el abrazo de ambas quedándose así durante un rato ante las sonrisas de las otras dos integrantes de la familia.

Toda esa noche ninguna de las mujeres salió de aquella habitación y mucho menos dejaban que alguien se acercara o tratara de entrar, sabían que habia mucha inquietud a fuerza, incluso aun escuchaban los gritos de algunos de los chicos quien no podían creer que la gran Lin Beifong tuviera una hija y mucho menos podían imaginar quien podría ser el padre de la chica.

Por otro lado desde que Tenzin recibió aquella noticia no pudo evitar recordar todos y cada uno de los momentos que vivió con Lin Beifong en su adolescencia, el cómo ambos se entregaban uno al otro con tanto amor y devoción, el cómo se demostraban su amor en público y las veces en las que llegaban a escaparse una que otra vez para tener una aventura en el lomo de Oogi, Así es, Tenzin no había dejado de amar a Lin ni un poco y cada vez que recordaba la forma en la que la dejo, una enorme puñalada atravesaba su corazón. Aun recuerda como sus padres le obligaron a invitar a la familia Beifong a la boda, Tenzin se había negado rotundamente ¿Cómo podía invitar a su ex novia a la boda después de la manera en la que la dejo?, El sabia que por toda Ciudad República ya corría el rumor de que el la habia dejado por otra mujer y sinceramente el no tenia las fuerzas suficientes como para enfrentar a Beifong una vez más. A veces aun le alcanzaba a doler todo el cuerpo después de la golpiza que le habia dado Bumi al haberse enterado de cómo habían sucedido las cosas, todos estaban decepcionados de él y Tenzin nunca dijo ni reprocho nada, después de todo el se sentía de la misma manera. También recuerda vagamente cuando supo que habían enviado una invitación de la boda a la familia Beifong, corrió y corrió hasta la casa de las Beifong a pesar de ser un día lluvioso y cuando llego Suyin con suma molestia y odio hacia él le dijo que ella habia huido después de ver la invitación, Tenzin rápidamente salió en busca de la chica y lo demás es historia. Pero habia algo, Tenzin sintió una fuerza extraña envolverlo cuando vio a esa chica y en una de sus mas locas ideas saco a la conclusión de que tal vez, solo tal vez ella podría ser su hija.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente absolutamente todos estaban reunidos en el comedor esperando a que las cuatro mujeres Beifong se presentaran pero en ninguna ocasión ellas lo hicieron así que ellos comenzaron con su desayuno aun preguntándose por la hija de la Jefa de Policía.

Al terminar aquel desayuno por fin hizo acto de presencia Suyin quien rápidamente hablo con su esposo Bataar para que ambos regresaran a Ciudad República a seguir arreglando sus asuntos pendientes y minutos después también hicieron acto de presencia Lin y Toph quienes al ser vistas por los demás inmediatamente aclararon que irían a la estación de policía y salieron huyendo de ese lugar a pesar de los persistentes gritos de los demás, Tenzin rendido por no haber podido retener a Lin también partió, Asami y Korra decidieron que irían a visitar a Wu pues quería aclarar algunas cosas con él y le aseguraron a Mako que lo protegerían así el maestro fuego contento se quedo en el templo aire de la isla junto con su hermano, los hijos Beifong y la familia de Tenzin.

Al ya ser medio día todos los que se encontraban en ese lugar decidieron que era hora de salir y practicar un poco y se sorprendieron al encontrar a Miu Beifong sentada en una roca utilizando su metal control para crear algunas figuras y colocarlas en el suelo, inmediatamente los hijos de Tenzin al ver las hermosas figuras fueron corriendo al encuentro de la chica, la primera en llegar fue Ikki quien como de costumbre empezó a hablar demasiado.- _¿Cómo te llamas? ¿Qué edad tienes? ¿En verdad eres hija de Lin? ¿Por qué no habías estado con ella? ¿Te vas a quedar aquí para siempre?_ -. Miu inmediatamente se alejo de la niña mientras respondía sus preguntas rápidamente.-_ Miu Beifong, 20 años, Si, Que te importa, Ojala no_ -. Al ya estar parada y darse la vuelta choco con Bolin haciendo que ella cayera al piso.- _¡Oh por dios! Lo siento de verdad, por favor no le sigas a tu madre o me va matar_ -. Miu rodo los ojos mientras se paraba y comenzaba a avanzar pero solo pudo disfrutarlo por un momento porque inmediatamente sintió la presencia de dos personas atrás de ella, aun así los ignoro mientras seguía con su paseo hasta que pudo sentir que las personas estaban tan pegadas a ella que incluso podía oírlos respirar .-_ ¡ARG! ¿Qué quieren?_ -. Inmediatamente los gemelos dejaron salir una cómplice sonrisa de sus labios.- _Hemos notado que eres una chica demasiado lista_ \- . Dijo Wei mientras cruzaba los brazos y alzaba una ceja.- _No se podía esperar más de nuestra hermosa nueva prima_ -. Comento esta vez Wing adoptando la misma posición que Wei .-_ Así que hemos decidido darte la bienvenida con un divertido juego ¿Te animas?_ -. Comentaron ambos chicos al mismo tiempo mientras sacaban dos yuanes de sus bolsillos y se los mostraban a la chica.- _Te daremos estas monedas si respondes bien a nuestra pregunta pero si te equivocas, tendrás que pagarnos el doble de estas ¿Aceptas?_ -. Miu miro a ambos chicos analizándolos cuidadosamente y después con una sonrisa divertida saco de sus bolsillos cinco Yuanes y comentó .- _Si respondo correctamente su pregunta, ustedes me darán el doble de lo que tengo yo pero si me equivoco les daré el triple ¿Les gusta?_ -. Ambos chicos con unas grandes sonrisas en sus labios aceptaron rápidamente la propuesta de la chica y de nuevo Wei hablo.- _Bien esta es la pregunta Dime ¿Quién de nosotros es Wei y quien es Wing?_ -. Los chicos adoptaron poses realmente parecidas haciendo a ambos parecer idénticos, Miu pareció dudar por un momento pero después se dirigió al gemelo que había hablado al último y respondió.-_ Tú eres Wei y el otro es Wing -_. A ambos chicos se les cayo la sonrisa al suelo al escuchar la respuesta de Miu y ella rápidamente se dio cuenta de que habia acertado así que extendió su mano para recibir las monedas de las manos de los chicos y después se retiro completamente contenta, mientras iba pasando pudo divisar de nuevo a aquel chico con el cual habia chocado antes, pudo ver que perseguía a una chica y rápidamente intuyo que era su prima Opal quien al parecer se encontraba demasiado molesta con el chico y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos lo mando volando con su aire control lo que hizo que la chica hiciera una mueca de dolor imaginándose la dolorosa caída del pobre chico, dio dos pasos hacia atrás y de nuevo choco con alguien más, suspiro y se volteo para ver de quien se trataba y al notarlo unas manos la alejaron de el .- _¡Estas violando mi divina individualidad!_ -. Dijo Huan mientras miraba indignado a la chica a lo cual ella simplemente se volteó harta por el comportamiento del chico y solo a lo lejos pudo escuchar como este gritaba un sinfín de cosas con respecto al arte y al sentido literal.

Ahora Miu se daba cuenta de lo que su abuela Toph le habia dicho, Vivir con todos los Beifong no iba a ser fácil, eran una familia demasiado particular que además constaba de demasiados miembros y el poder aprenderse los nombres le iba a causar un gran dolor de cabeza. Al revisar el perímetro se dio cuenta de que nadie se encontraba alrededor de ella y por fin pudo sentarse en el suelo a descansar un poco, cruzo sus piernas en forma de mariposa y se dedico a meditar por un momento, después de todo el ajetreo del día de ayer ella había quedado completamente agotada y agradecía el que las personas no le hubieran hecho preguntas respecto a su procedencia, de seguro ello se debía a que los demás tenían miedo a que su madre pudiera hacerles algo. De nuevo pudo sentir a una persona sentarse alado de ella, así que ya desesperada abrió los ojos para encontrarse con una mirada color dorado, sorprendida se tambaleo un poco y termino por caer al suelo .- _¡Ah! Lo siento, no planeaba asustarte -_. Miu molesta se sacudió el polvo de su cabello y brazos.- _No me has asustado, solo me sorprendí...un poco_ -. La joven Beifong volvió a colocarse en su posición original y cerró los ojos de nuevo esperando a que así el chico se fuera.-_ Mi nombre es Mako -_. Comentó de nuevo el chico después de un rato a lo cual Miu simplemente asintió y siguió con lo suyo, El tiempo siguió pasando y Mako nunca se aparto del lado de la chica por lo cual era rendida le respondió.- _Mi nombre es Miu_ -. Mako al recibir la respuesta de la maestra tierra sonrió animado y se acerco un poco más a ella.- _Fue realmente sorprendente saber que la Jefa de policía tenía una hija_ -. Esta vez Beifong dirigió su completa atención al chico sentándose frente a frente con el.- _¿De verdad es tan difícil de creer?_ – Comento ella mientras alzaba una ceja.-_ Bueno…Lin no es precisamente alguien a quien puedas maginar con hijos ¿Sabes a lo que me refiero?_ -. Miu soltó una pequeña carcajada y asintió varias veces dando a entender a Mako de que sabia a lo que se refería.- _Se que mi madre tiene un carácter demasiado fuerte pero en realidad es una persona de buen corazón, siempre trata de hacer lo correcto y además pone todo su corazón en ello, aunque es una persona fría ella en verdad sabe como amar y proteger a quienes le importan_ -. Mako sonrió de nuevo esta vez enternecido por la forma en la que la joven Beifong se expresaba de su madre.- _¿Cómo te ha parecido tu familia?_ -. Comento el chico de nuevo al parecer de una manera sarcástica a lo que Miu simplemente le lanzo una mirada cómplice.-_ No me dejes empezar -_. Ambos chicos terminaron por reírse sin parar después de ello. Miu por fin había conocido a alguien "Normal" en aquel templo, Mako le platico absolutamente toda su vida, desde la muerte de sus padres, su vida en la calle y el romance que tuvo con Korra que al final termino de la mejor manera. –_ Entonces… ¿Sigues esperando a Korra?_ -. Pregunto Miu sintiéndose un poco nerviosa ante sus palabras, Mako simplemente alzo una ceja y de manera entre burlona y coqueta le respondió.- _¿Por qué? ¿Ya estas interesada en mi?_ -. Miu inmediatamente sintió como se sonrojaba por lo que se paró rápidamente y le propino un golpe a Mako en el hombro.-_ ¡Ouch!_ -. Rápidamente respondió al ver que la chica ahora comenzaba a caminar hacia la entrada del templo.-_ Respondiendo directamente a tu pregunta... ¡No! Estoy esperando a que alguien nuevo entre a mi vida_ -. Grito Mako para que la chica Beifong lo escuchara a lo que ella simplemente volteo y le enseño la lengua mientras movía sus brazos exageradamente._\- ¡A quien le importa!_ -. Ella siguió su camino mientras una pequeña sonrisa se asomaba entre sus labios, una muy parecida a la de Mako en ese mismo momento.

* * *

De nuevo todos estaban reunidos en el comedor, esta vez para empezar con la cena y como la vez anterior estaban completamente callados, todos los Beifong se encontraban ahí al igual que la familia de Tenzin incluyendo a Mako, Bolin, Korra y Asami. Esta vez Suyin decidió que era hora de que Miu se integrara oficialmente a la familia.- _Bueno Miu quiero que sepas que eres parte de esta familia y que todos te trataremos como tal ¿No es así?_ -. Pregunto dirigiendo una mirada no muy amistosa a su familia quien asustada asintió varias veces.- _Pero dime cariño, no hablamos de eso anoche así que en verdad me gustaría saber ¿Eres maestra de algún elemento? -_. Miu levanto su mirada y con una sonrisa le respondió a su Tía.- _Así es, soy maestra tierra y Toph desde hace tiempo me ha enseñado metal control así que me considero especialmente buena en ello_ -. La chica adopto una pose orgullosa lo que hizo que a Lin y Mako les saliera una sonrisa de sus labios pero Lin al notar la sonrisa de Mako le dirigió una mirada amenazante haciendo que el chico se quedara mirando su plato fijamente. Suyin maravillada por la respuesta de Miu se levanto del cojín y juntando sus manos en suma alegría dijo.- _¡Me parece maravilloso que seas una maestra tierra! A pesar de ser propensa a ser una maestra aire..._-. Rápidamente al ver su error Suyin se tapo la boca con la mano pero obviamente habia sido demasiado tarde, Toda la familia Beifong habia dejado de comer soltando sus cubiertos en la mesa haciendo que esta se manchara, Bolin al haber tenido un poco de sopa en la boca ahora se encontraba escurriendo de ella por tener la boca abierta, A Mako parecía que se le iban a salir los ojos, Lin estaba tosiendo tan fuerte que parecía que se estaba ahogando, Korra y Asami se miraban una a la otra para después mirar a Tenzin quien estaba apretando la madera de la mesa tan fuerte que esta misma estaba comenzando a quebrarse, Pema parecía estar a punto de dar a luz a otro bebe, Jinora habia dejado caer su libro en la sopa, Ikki había dejado de comerse los mocos, Meelo se había desmayado y Rohan bueno Rohan estaba durmiendo.

Miu inmediatamente se paró de su cojín y furiosa salió de la habitación seguida por Mako. Lin simplemente se quedo en su lugar dejando caer su cabeza sobre la dura mesa de madera, Se pudo escuchar a Bolin susurrar a Opal.- _¿Por qué toda tu familia tiene este complejo con los padres?_ -. Absolutamente todos dirigieron su mirada hacia Toph Beifong quien simplemente se encogió de hombros.-_ Ese no es asunto mío._

* * *

_**NobodyKnows05**_: Gracias de verdad, enserio estaba preocupada por ello y tus palabras me ayudaron a pensar que en realidad no fue malo 3 . Aun no está muy claro el porqué de su desaparición pero en el siguiente episodio lo sabrás así que por mientras lo dejare así Hoho(?).

_**ATLAlover3**_: Hahahaha muchas gracias 3 . La historia de Lin seguirá en el siguiente episodio así que no te preocupes 3 .

_**Berenise Acirione** _: Hahaha de hecho confirmaron que Korra es bisexual y que mantiene una relación con Asami, siento que te estoy spoirleando un poco(?) Y lo siento pero no habrá incesto(?) Haha tengo otros planes para Mako.

_**Heineken Moet:**_ De verdad muchas gracias y agradezco que te tomes el tiempo de leer mi fic 3 .

Gracias a todas y de verdad espero que sigan leyendo, las adoro con todo mi corazón(?) Por cierto perdón si a alguna le afecto lo del Korrasami pero tenía que hacerlo lo más apegado a la historia real posible así que I'm so sorry(?).

_**¡Nos leemos en la próxima!**_


	5. Chapter 5:The beggining part 2

_Ninguno de los personajes de esta historia me pertenece(Exceptuando a Miu Beifong) Todos ellos fueron creador por las mentes maestras ; Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko, esto esta creado para el simple entretenimiento_.

_**Nota:**_ ¡Hola a todos! Espero que no se hayan olvidado de mi y les debo una disculpa por no haber subido capitulo antes, estuve demasiado ocupada y tuve algunas complicaciones con la "imaginación" así que en este capítulo no me ha ido demasiado bien, espero que aun tengan ganas de leer mi fic y no se duerman con este capítulo tan largo(?) También quiero decirles que este es la continuación de la historia de Lin cuando eran jóvenes, después de este volveré a subir los capítulos como normalmente lo hacía.

* * *

**Anteriormente.**

_Un paso, dos pasos, tres pasos y Lin cayó impactándose fuertemente contra el suelo._

_Lo último que pudo recordar fueron unos fuertes brazos rodeando todo su cuerpo para así después apoyarla contra su pecho, esa era la sensación más cálida que Lin había conocido jamás, se sentía a salvo._

_**|THE BEGGINING PART 2|**_

Lin abrió los ojos demasiado despacio, no recordaba absolutamente nada de lo que habia pasado y la luz que se reflejaba por la pequeña abertura que tenía el techo de madera le cegaba, Se incorporo demasiado despacio sintiendo que todo le daba vueltas, se sujeto con fuerza la cabeza y ya incorporada inspecciono con cuidado el lugar en el que se encontraba, era una pequeña casa si es que se le podía llamar de aquella forma pues en lo único que consistía era en una pequeña cama y una mesa con algunos trozos de madera tallados creando con eso pequeñas figuras, Lin se paro inmediatamente y al dar el primer paso se dio cuenta de que habia algunas cobijas en el suelo creando así una cama improvisada, ahí es cuando comenzó a recordar todo lo que habia pasado antes, el cómo se habia desmayado y como habia sido rescatada por alguien, de repente la sensación que habia sentido esa noche lluviosa la embriago, la calidez y la ternura con la que habían rodeado su cuerpo habia dejado marcada a Lin y en la única persona que pudo pensar en ese momento fue en Tenzin y eso le hizo creer que tal vez aquella persona que la rescato habia sido él.

Rápidamente salió de la casita para encontrarse con muchas iguales a la que ella se encontraba momentos antes, el paisaje que rodeaba aquellas casas era completamente natural, no habia ningún rastro de Ciudad República ni maquinaria, todo estaba en completa armonía y pudo notar como los habitantes de aquel lugar comenzaban a salir, todo estaba conformado por niños y mujeres, jamás vio salir a ningún hombre de ahí. De repente se acerco a ella una pequeña mujer que ya se encontraba demasiado avanzada en edad, Lin aun un poco insegura simplemente la miro de reojo a lo que la pequeña mujer le sonrió .- _No te preocupes jovencita, el vendrá pronto_ -. Aquellas palabras desconcertaron completamente a Beifong quien le dirigió una mirada confundida a la señora, está de nuevo le sonrió gentilmente y la tomo de la mano guiándola hasta otra casa .-_ Si sigues con esas ropas aquí, te empezara a ser demasiado incomodo_ -. De debajo de su cama la mujer saco un pequeño conjunto de ropa color blanco y se lo tendió a Lin para que ella se cambiara, La joven Beifong jamás habia visto algo parecido, aquel conjunto de ropa consistía en un vestido demasiado simple que llegaba hasta sus pies y una capa parecida a la que usaban los nómadas aire con un pequeño broche color azul que unía ambas partes de la misma para cerrarlo. Antes de que Lin pudiera decir algo, la mujer ya la habia dejado sola, a pesar de todo sintió un poco de simpatía por ello y decidió cambiarse aunque sabía que tendría que partir muy pronto pero primero en verdad deseaba saber quién es la persona que la habia rescatado pues aun mantenía aquella ilusión de que fuera el hombre que ella pensaba.

Al salir de la casa dio un gran salto al ver que frente a ella estaban muchos niños mirándola expectantes, una pequeña de ojos dorados se acerco a ella y le jalo la manga suavemente, Lin inmediatamente sonrió, jamás habia visto a una pequeña de Tez morena y ojos dorados, era simplemente hermosa .- _ Disculpe, Usted es muy bonita ¿Puedo peinarla?_ -. La niña se sonrojo inmediatamente después de decir esas palabras y Lin rendida ante tanta dulzura acepto aunque se sintiera demasiado incomoda con ese tipo de tratos, rápidamente otros dos niños trajeron un pequeño cojín para que ella se pudiera sentar y ya sentada más de diez niñas se colocaron detrás de ella para comenzar a cepillar su largo y ondulado cabello azabache, las niñas cepillaban el cabello de Beifong con demasiado cuidado como si tuvieran miedo de lastimarla y eso la hizo sentir feliz, toda su vida desde el momento en el que nació las personas le habían tenido miedo o como su madre prefería decir "Respeto" al ser la hija de una de las mujeres más fuertes y audaces de toda Ciudad República las personas no dudaban en que Lin se convertiría en la viva imagen de su madre, igual de fuerte, igual de dura y audaz, claro que no se equivocaron, con el tiempo ella se habia convertido en una mujer con habilidades increíbles y una gran destreza en su elemento, fue por eso que al pensar las personas que ella no podía "sentir" comenzaron a criticar todas y cada una de las cosas que hacía, ninguna niña se acercaba a ella por miedo a que fuera demasiado machorra, ningún niño se acercaba a ella por miedo a que pudiera golpearlos, nadie quería estar con ella, los únicos amigos que siempre habia tenido eran los hijos de los amigos de su madre; Izumi, Bumi, Kya, _Tenzin_…

Suspiro suavemente al recordarlo y se dio una bofetada mental, a pesar de que tal vez el la habia rescatado, habia también la posibilidad de que el realidad no lo hubiera hecho pero ¿Qué persona se tomaría la molestia de incluso llevarla a su hogar? No conocía a nadie tan bondadoso como él, no habia nadie como él. Levanto la mirada y se encontró ahora con mujeres un poco más grandes que ella, seguro eran las madres de las niñas que se encontraban ahora haciéndole una coleta separando un pequeño mechón de cabello de cada lado. Lin sonrió tímidamente a aquellas mujeres las cuales reaccionaron de la misma manera pero más alegres mientras murmuraban cosas acerca de toda su persona, de lo hermosa que era, Lo que hizo que Lin se sonrojara, jamás en su vida habia recibido tantos halagos y ahora aquellas personas que no conocía para nada la llenaban de ellos haciéndola sentir querida, una vez más.

Después de haber terminado el peinado Lin les agradecido a las niñas quienes en respuesta la abrazaron sorprendiéndola, al parecer ese día estaría lleno de ellas. De nuevo se acerco la vieja mujer a Lin y la tomo de la mano para guiarla hacían un comedor hecho completamente de madera, se sentaron juntas y de nuevo la mujer comenzó a hablar .-_ Me ha sorprendido tanto que el haya traído a alguien, se nota que no eres de por aquí_ -. La mujer tenía la vista fija en la mesa mientras se mantenía en una posición relajada con las manos posadas sobre sus rodillas.- _Eres de Ciudad República ¿No es así?_ -. A pesar de que Beifong no tenía mucha idea de a donde se dirigía la plática, asintió levemente dándole la razón pues le debía si gratitud al acogerla de tal manera, aun así la curiosidad aun la mantenía a flote así que decidió preguntar por aquella persona a la que la mujer tanto se refería.- _Aquel hombre, del que usted habla ¿Quién es? -_. La mujer negó con la cabeza mientras palmeaba el hombro de ella.- _No hay que apresurarse, pronto lo sabrás pero te aseguro que verlo calmara tu corazón_ -. Después de decir eso la mujer volvió a irse dejándola completamente sola, el tiempo siguió pasando y las cosas seguían igual, no habia rastro de ningún hombre, solo mujeres y niños que la pasaban trabajando en el hogar y jugando respectivamente, Lin decidió que era hora de irse, se paró y se dirigió hacia la casa de la anciana en donde habia dejado su uniforme pero al dar el primer paso escucho como las mujeres comenzaban a salir de sus hogares para poder recibir a lo que parecía un gran grupo de hombres, Lin se giro rápidamente tratando de buscar a Tenzin pero los hombres comenzaron a dirigirse a sus hogares y ninguno de ellos quedo. Derrotada se dirigió hacia la casa en la que había despertado antes, se acostó en la cama y cerró los ojos jurando que solamente descansaría durante unos minutos.

* * *

Un fuerte dolor de cabeza de nuevo la despertó pero esta vez la luz no la cegaba, ladeo su cabeza hacia la puerta y se pudo dar cuenta de que ya habia anochecido, rápidamente se paro sintiéndose un poco mareada y de inmediato volvió a sentarse, dejo salir un suspiro de sus labios mientras agachaba la mirada sintiéndose completamente cansada. – _Pensé que ya no ibas a estar aquí cuando regresara_-. Lin se asusto al escuchar aquella voz pues pensaba que estaba sola, se dirigió hacia donde habia escuchado la voz y vio a un hombre de espaldas, era obviamente alguien demasiado alto.-Tenias la temperatura demasiado alta pero ahora estas bien, me alegra -. La joven chica simplemente frunció el ceño mientras se acercaba un poco más hacia aquel hombre que no se lograba ver con claridad.- _¿Quién eres?_ -. Pregunto ella tratando de ver el rostro del chico, aquel mismo se dio la vuelta bruscamente haciendo que Lin retrocediera un poco y adoptara una pose de ataque.

El chico se paró quedando frente a ella, fácilmente podía sacarle más de 10 cm de altura a Lin, tenía una espalda demasiado ancha y a pesar de que su complexión era delgada se podía apreciar lo bien trabajado que estaba su cuerpo, tenía una piel tan blanca como la nieve, sus ojos eran de un gris verdoso, tenia facciones demasiado finas pero a la vez varoniles, su cabello era color café y este mismo se notaba demasiado crecido pues cubría la mitad de su cara y todo su cuerpo estaba cubierto por una vestimenta color negra .- _Mi nombre es Ryu_-.

Aquella voz era la más gruesa que Lin habia escuchado en su vida y por primera vez no supo que decir, se quedo helada en su lugar lo que a aquel chico le causo un poco de gracia, el de nuevo se acerco a su mesa y dejó todas las figuras talladas en el suelo, acerco otra silla y le hizo una señal a Lin para que pudiera sentarse en ella . Lentamente Beifong se sentó en la silla, inmediatamente Ryu le ofreció una taza de té y unos pequeños panes .-_ Se que estas confundida, yo también lo estaría si me despertara sin saber en dónde estoy_ -. Lin por fin reacciono y adoptando una postura que reflejaba dureza, dirigió una mirada fría al chico y de nuevo volvió a hablar .- _¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?_ -. El chico al terminar de tomar un sorbo de su té le dirigió a Lin una mirada dulce llena de amabilidad lo que hizo que la joven Beifong por un momento olvidara su dureza y frialdad para enfocarse simplemente en el .- _Pude ver desde lejos como tratabas de cruzar de Ciudad República al otro lado, desde el momento en el que te apoyaste en aquel árbol sabia que caerías y cuando lo hiciste trate de acercarme al rio para poder rescatarte pero me sorprendí al ver que habías hallado la manera de salir por tu propia cuenta y cuando te apoyaste en un árbol resistente me calme hasta que te vi caer al suelo después de unos cuantos pasos que diste, me acerque lo más rápido que pude a ti y te traje a mi hogar para que pudieras recibir ayuda médica, fue lo único que pude hacer por ti, lo siento_ -. El chico bajo la mirada haciendo alusión a la tristeza y una chispa de ternura salió de lo más profundo de la maestra tierra al ver como el chico se sentía desanimado por haber hecho "Tan poco" por ella pero sinceramente Beifong sentía que le debía la vida .- _Esta bien, gracias_ -. Fue lo único que ella pudo expresar a pesar de querer decir aun más.

_.- Debo irme -_. Se paró de repente Lin mientras tomaba su uniforme y se dirigía a la puerta, a pesar de que ya era noche ella debía de llegar a Ciudad República lo que le costara, ya habia pasado demasiado tiempo desde que se habia quedado en ese desconocido lugar, seguro habia personas preocupadas por ella en su ciudad y además no podía pasar más tiempo del necesario con un desconocido.

Al escuchar aquellas palabras Ryu se paro rápidamente y tomo de la mano a Lin quien al entrar en contacto con la piel del chico se quedo paralizada, aquella sensación fue la que habia sentido la noche pasada, la piel de Ryu era completamente suave y cálida sumando eso al hecho de que la mano del chico abarcaba completamente la mano delgada de Beifong.-_ ¡No te vayas ahora! Algo malo puede sucederte_ -. Después de escuchar aquello Lin alejó su mano de la de Ryu y se volteo a encararlo.- _¿Crees que no se cuidarme sola?_ -. A Ryu pareció haberle dado gracia lo que la maestra tierra habia dicho así que esbozó una sonrisa demasiado grande y después la volvió a tomar de la mano para poder jalar de ella y hacer que Lin entrara a la casa de nuevo .- _Yo sé que puedes cuidarte sola pero no debes de arriesgarte_ -. Lin pareció dudar por un momento y de nuevo con brusquedad alejo su mano de la del chico, se cruzo de brazos y con una mirada de clara molestia se dirigió a él de nuevo.-_ Solo esta noche_ -. Ryu asintió suavemente y tomo el uniforme policial de Beifong para colocarlo a un lado de la cama, y se acostó en el suelo indicándole a Lin que podía dormir en la cama. A pesar de que a la joven Beifong le pareció un poco incomodo, se dirigió hasta allá y se acostó dejando que Ryu apagara la vela que alumbraba a ambos así dejándolos a obscuras a ambos.

Después de ello ninguno hablo para nada y cuando Lin estaba a punto de vencerse por el sueño escucho el suave susurro de Ryu.-_ Siento no haber sido Tenzin..._-. Inmediatamente Lin se sentó y volteo su mirada hacia en quien se encontraba acostado dándole la espalda.-_ ¿Cómo sabes de el? ¿Lo conoces?_ -. Por primera vez después de haber conocido a Ryu, Lin se habia acordado de Tenzin, su encuentro con su rescatista habia hecho que todo recuerdo del nómada aire se borrara de Lin hasta ese momento.- _No, pero cuando te traía para acá, no parabas de pronunciar su nombre_ -. Beifong dejo que un sollozo acompañado de un suspiro escapara de sus labios, rápidamente tapo su boca con su mano para que así Ryu no pudiera escucharla pero el ya la estaba mirando y al ver su reacción se acerco a ella sentándose en la orilla de la cama.-_ Lo siento, lo siento no sabía que ello te iba a afectar_ -. Lin mantenía la cabeza baja por lo que el chico no podía ver sus lagrimas correr, lo alejo un poco de ella y levanto un poco su rostro haciendo que sus lagrimas fueran visibles para él.

Beifong pudo sentir unos brazos estrechándola y la sensación cálida volvió haciendo que ella se comenzara a calmar lentamente y a pesar de que sus lagrimas manchaban la ropa de Ryu, el no protesto ni una sola vez y simplemente dejo que ella se desahogara a pesar de no saber realmente lo que pasaba y por un momento el chico pudo sentir aquel sentimiento que le estaba exigiendo proteger a la chica que tenía en sus brazos, aunque la primera vez que la habia visto se notaba desde lejos que era una mujer completamente fuerte, ahora frente a él era un chica que habia escondido sus sentimientos en lo más fondo de su corazón y ahora estos le estaban cobrando caro, la están torturando.

De poco a poco Lin se empezó a quedar dormida y Ryu termino por apoyarla en la cama y tomándola con las mantas, al final el se acomodo de nuevo en el suelo y se quedo durante un rato observando el pacifico rostro que mostraba la joven en ese momento, la tomo de la mano firmemente y no la soltó hasta el amanecer.

* * *

Después de ese día Lin regreso a Ciudad República y a pesar de que muchas personas le preguntaron sobre su paradero, ella jamás dijo nada guardándoselo como un secreto para ella misma, a pesar de ello Lin no volvió a ir a ese lugar y jamás pensó que volvería a hacerlo hasta que ocurrió la boda de Pema y Tenzin, ella no entro al templo pero pudo verlos desde lejos, se podía ver desde lejos la enamorada mirada de Pema y también podía ver a Tenzin quien tenía una expresión llena de felicidad, aquello volvió a romperle el corazón y cuando los vio unir sus labios la única persona en la que pudo pensar para reconfortarla fue en Ryu, así que mientras su madre se encontraba en la boda y Suyin se la pasaba con sus amigos ella decidió volver a ir a aquel pueblo pero no lo encontró aun que a pesar de ello las mujeres y niños que estaban ahí la recibieron con demasiada alegría lo que hizo que Beifong se sintiera alegre de nuevo y se olvidara por un momento de aquella boda. La noche llego y por supuesto con ella también llego Ryu quien se encontró con Lin en su cabaña, al principio él se sorprendió demasiado pero al verla a los ojos se dio cuenta de que algo malo habia pasado así que como la noche que habían vivido juntos días atrás, el volvió a consolarla entre sus brazos mientras Lin le contaba su trágica Historia. Desde ese día Beifong comenzó a ir mas hacia el pueblo de Ryu, usualmente lo hacia una vez a la semana, se encontraba con Ryu en la noche y al día siguiente regresaba a su hogar, Su madre no le reprochaba nada y menos su hermana pues Lin ni siquiera de daba el tiempo o la importancia para hablar con ellas de ese asunto.

El día en el que Lin habia decidido ir a visitar a Ryu obtuvo una marca en su mejilla, producto de un encuentro accidental contra Suyin, esa fue la primera vez que no fue a visitar al chico durante días. Lin se encontraba furiosa y no podía controlar sus emociones, ver como su madre le quitaba importancia a lo que Suyin habia hecho y simplemente la mandaba con su abuela le hicieron creer a Lin que ella no importaba ni tampoco la gran marca en su mejilla, se volvió más fría, más dura y mas calculadora. A pesar de todo ello la idea de visitar a Ryu nunca salió de su mente pero siempre le asustaba la reacción que él pudiera tener al ver su enorme cicatriz así que decidió olvidarse de él.

Un día lluvioso mientras Beifong regresaba a casa después de una horrible jornada de trabajo pudo sentir como una sombra la perseguía y decidió ponerse en guardia esperando a que la atacaran, al voltear no encontró a nadie pero inmediatamente sintió que alguien la tomaba por el brazo, por su mente paso la idea de atacar a aquella persona pero al sentir la calidez que esta le proporcionaba pudo darse cuenta de quien se trataba así que prefirió tratar de huir pero él era más fuerte que ella, la empujo hasta el fondo de una calle sin salida y el chico descubrió su cara, Ryu estaba completamente empapado de agua y sudor, se notaba claramente que se sentía cansado y en sus ojos se podía ver la alegría de ver a Lin lo que ella no correspondió de la misma forma al ya ser descubierta su herida. Ryu sintió un punzada en su corazón al ver lo que le habia pasado a la chica en su rostro, lentamente la acerco a él y poso su mano sobre la suave y herida mejilla de Lin.-_ Lin…te ves hermosa_ -. Las lagrimas de Beifong no dudaron en salir mientras se abalanzaba a los brazos del chico, ella sabía que estaba mal buscar consuelo en el pero se sentía tan bien saber que podía sentir la calidez de otro cuerpo que no fuera el de su ex novio.

De nuevo Lin volvió a su rutina visitando a Ryu y se podía notar a distancia que ella comenzaba a tener una mirada más feliz, recuperada. Todo un año tuvo que pasar para que Beifong pudiera darse cuenta de que estaba enamorada del chico que la rescato pero confesarlo no era fácil e incluso a pesar de haber confesado aquellos sentimientos para sí misma, no tenía la fuerza para decirlos a alguien más y seguía negándolo.

* * *

.- _¿Y sabes? Si tuviéramos bebes se parecerían a ti, sería hermoso que eso se convirtiera en realidad ¿No lo crees? Lin Beifong, no sabes lo especial y hermosa que eres, Me dejas sin aliento cada vez que vienes y eres todo en mi vida, ya no puedo soportar el hecho de tener que verte partir sin haberte dicho este sentimiento. Desde la primera vez que te conocí supe que tenía que protegerte y sé que tu no necesitas eso pero debo de hacerlo porque eso es lo que mi corazón demanda, tal vez no soy como el pero conozco todo de ti, tus defectos y tus virtudes, eres una mujer fuerte, diría y orgullosa pero siempre vienes a mi siendo la mujer más frágil que he conocido en mi vida, Se que no deseas tener hijos y sé que tienes miedo de que vuelvan a dañarte pero te aseguro de que yo no lo hare, nunca te dañare y no te voy a abandonar. Y si tal vez después de esto me vas a golpear porque nadie te habia dicho palabras tan vergonzosas como lo estoy haciendo yo en este mismo momento pero si es que nuestro amor existe yo te juro que te rescatare_ -. Con aquellas dulces y vergonzosas palabras se confesó Ryu a Lin Beifong en un día completamente caluroso ¿Qué si ella sabía que pasaría eso? No, claro que no lo sabía y mucho menos sabia que al llegar se encontraría con todos las personas habitantes de ese lugar sosteniendo una flor diferente cada uno pero lo curioso es que todas ellas en el lenguaje de las flores significaban una cosa "Te amo".- _Ya me has rescatado_-. Fue lo único que dijo ella antes de lanzarse a los brazos de él.

Después de eso todo fue diferente, las desapariciones de Lin por Ciudad República fueron aun más repetidas pero de nuevo nadie cuestiono nada pues la única que tenía ese privilegio era su madre pero ella al ver la felicidad de nuevo en los ojos de su hija nunca se atrevió a cuestionar nada, hasta que ese día llego, Toph se encontraba plácidamente acostada en su cama después de haber salido del departamento de policía hasta que escucho un portazo que hizo que se parara del susto y cuando estaba a punto de abrir la puerta pudo sentir como Lin la abría y como la misma chica se estrechaba contra el cuerpo de su madre mientras sus lagrimas comenzaban a caer, Toph por la sorpresa no se movió pero al alejar a Lin de su cuerpo pudo sentirlo, pudo sentir la vida que estaba corriendo por todo el cuerpo de su hija, una nueva vida, una Lin habia creado con la ayuda de alguien más, después de ello Lin tuvo que soltarle toda la verdad a su madre esperando a que esta misma la castigara e incluso la despreciara pero Toph no solo no hizo eso, si no que apoyo completamente a su hija pero con la condición de que debía de presentarle al padre de la criatura y por segunda vez Ryu visito Ciudad república, el llego en la noche para que nadie pudiera verlo y se presento frente a Toph y le explico de igual manera todo lo que habia pasado y le aseguro su amor hacia Lin diciéndole que iba a protegerla a ella y a la criatura. Ambos Toph y Ryu hablaron en privado dejando a Lin fuera de la conversación a lo que ella obviamente se molesto pero decidió no decir nada para no crear problemas.

Ryu llevo a Lin a su hogar ese mismo día, La joven Beifong expreso la idea de que Ryu debería de irse a vivir con ellas a Ciudad República pero el rápidamente se negó lo que dejo confundida y solida a Lin haciéndola pensar que tal vez el no la quería tanto como habia dicho por lo cual Beifong salió furiosa de aquel lugar solamente para encontrase con cinco hombres cubiertos de los pies a la cabeza dispuestos a enfrentarla, Lin tomo posición de ataque procurando proteger a su bebe y debido a ese cuidado fue noqueada rápidamente , al caer al suelo pudo ver claramente a Ryu enfrentándose contra aquellos hombres y lo que más pudo recordar en ese momento fue como sacaba una ráfaga de viento y comenzaba a atacarlos con aire control mientras se alzaba su cabello debido al vierto ocasionando descubriendo el tatuaje azul que era proporcionado a los maestros aire cuando están listos.

Lin despertó días después en su hogar frente a su madre, A su hermana menor y a Katara, la esposa del avatar. La primera reacción que tuvo ante ello fue tomar su vientre con fuerza mientras buscaba con la mirada a Ryu pero no pudo encontrarlo, inmediatamente me pudo sentir una fuerte presión en su pecho y trato de levantarse pero fue detenida por su madre .- El vendrá en la noche-. Lin se calmo de nuevo al escuchar aquellas palabras y se recostó en su cama, pasaron las horas y Katara tuvo que irse al igual que Suyin pero Toph nunca se alejo del lado de su hija y mientras esperaban la llegada del susodicho le conto que ahora además de ella Suyin y Katara sabían de la existencia del bebe y del hecho de que Ryu era un nómada aire pero estuvieron de acuerdo en guardar de aquel secreto. Al caer la noche por fin apareció Ryu quien al ver a Lin recostada en una cama hizo que corriera rápidamente hasta donde estaba ella, Toph le aclaro a Ryu que ambas; bebe y madre estaba completamente bien aunque aun estaban un poco débiles pero aquello no evito que Lin comenzara una discusión.

.-_ ¿Cómo pudiste? ¡¿Cómo pudiste no decirme que eras un maestro aire?! Pensé que en verdad confiabas en mí… -_. A medida que Lin hablaba su voz empezaba a apagarse mientras se apartaba lo mas que podía de Ryu, el hecho de que le ocultara algo tan importante como su lugar de procedencia simplemente la hacía sentir completamente traicionada, después de todo el hecho de haber conocido a Ryu habia cambiado su vida y habia hecho que Lin pensara que nunca jamás volvería a ser lastimada pero al parecer la vida le estaba jugando un juego demasiado duro, por un momento en su mente le paso aquella idea de que hubiera sido mejor no haberlo conocido, que el día en el que despertó en aquella casa debió de haberse ido de inmediato, que no debió de haber regresado pero al mirar de nuevo a Ryu quien mantenía la cabeza baja todos esos pensamientos se borraron de su cabeza. Aquel hombre que estaba frente a ella la habia salvado, no solo una ni dos, si no miles de veces, cuando ella creía ya no tener fueras para continuar el de nuevo estaba a su lado y no se separo ni un segundo de ella, siempre la recibía con los brazos abiertos y siempre tenía palabras dulces que proporcionarle cada vez que estaban a solas, no habia nadie como él, no quería a nadie que no fuera él. Acerco su mano con suavidad y la apoyo en el mentón del chico quien al sentir el contacto inmediatamente levanto la vista mientras también dirigía su mano hacia la mejilla de Beifong.- _No quería lastimarte, no quería que al contarte mi procedencia tu tuvieras que recordar a el hombre que te rompió el corazón una vez, quería ser único para ti y quería protegerte de todo _-. Lin simplemente suspiro y poso sus labios suavemente sobre los de Ryu envolviéndose en un beso lleno de amor.

.- _El día en el que sucedió el genocidio de los nómadas aire, solamente una pajera de monjes pudo salir de las islas y buscando refugio encontraron a los habitantes de Shuma quienes les abrieron los brazos asegurándoles que harían todo por protegerlos, a pesar de ello solo unos años después la nación del fuego llego hasta su aldea y se llevaron a aquellos maestros aire quienes fueron reconocidos fácilmente por sus tatuajes en la frente pero dejaron a un lado al bebe de esta misma pareja pues al no tener el tatuaje no fue reconocido por ellos, el niño empezó a crecer y desarrollo aire control, nadie lo entreno sí que tuvo que aprender por si mismo aunque siempre contaba con la ayuda de todos los demás habitantes que siempre cuidaron de él, tiempo después el nómada aire se enamoro de una mujer y así mismo ellos tuvieron otro hijo que increíblemente también desarrollo aquellas habilidades, lamentablemente cuando el niño tenía una corta edad, su padre murió enfrentando a unos bandidos que trataron de atacar la aldea así que solamente se quedo con su madre protegiendo a los suyos….Lin se que quieres que yo me quede aquí contigo en Ciudad República pero debo proteger a mi gente como ellos lo hicieron con mis antepasados hace tanto tiempo, les debo la vida y sé que suena egoísta y no se perdería nada con que yo los dejara y volviera alguna vez a visitarlos pero es mi hogar tanto como el tuyo es esta Ciudad_ -. Ryu tenía a Lin sobre él mientras ambos acariciaban el vientre de la madre primeriza, desde la pequeña discusión que tuvieron el supo que debía de contarle absolutamente todo y aunque lo hizo de una manera demasiado corta, sabía que ella lo comprendería y que lo apoyaría, Aunque por la mente de Ryu realmente paso la idea de que podía decirles a los habitantes de Shuma que se iría porque debía de seguir con su vida y formar una familia con Lin pero también sabía que tendría que presentarse como un nómada aire y que seguro tendría que irse a vivir al Templo aire de la isla lo que seguramente le imposibilitaría el volver a ver a sus amigos y a su madre provenientes de Shuma, después de todo aquella aldea siempre habia vivido apartada de los demás y por alguna u otra razón jamás dejo que fuera descubierta y así quería mantenerla él.

._\- Entonces debes de irte con el_ -. Por primer vez desde que Ryu habia llegado a la casa de las Beifong, Toph decidió hablar después de escuchar atentamente cada una de las palabras del joven. Ambos miraron sorprendidos lo que habia dicho la jefa de policía y esta simplemente bufo.- Tu bebe no puede crecer sin un padre Lin, tienes que irte con el -. Inmediatamente Lin se separo de Ryu y corrió hasta Toph.-_ Pero mamá…_-. Toph rodeo a Lin con sus brazos mientras la apretaba suavemente contra su pecho.- _He visto como has vuelto a sonreír gracias a él, vi la felicidad en tus ojos después de que me hubieras dicho que esperabas a un niño y pude ver el amor verdadero creciendo entre ambos cuando se miran a los ojos, Lin no puedes separarte de él y menos ahora, Ya me encargare yo de lo demás así que no debes de preocuparte._

Con esas últimas palabras Lin y Ryu se fueron a Shuma y ahí vivieron los nueve meses de embarazo de la joven Beifong quien al parecer en verdad era de aquellas mujeres que sufrían de cambios de humor y antojos aunque lo bueno de todo ello era que tenia a Ryu para que se los cumpliera y si no estaba el Lin conseguía a alguien más que lo hiciera por medio de amenazas, se podría decir que por fin después de aquellos dolorosos momentos que tuvo que vivir, la joven Beifong podía estar en paz y tranquilidad y aunque todo no fuera color de rosa tenía la certeza de que aquella criatura le traería la felicidad eterna.

* * *

_Lo sé, lo sé, No pude Lemon aquí, no porque no quisiera si no porque más bien se borro completamente aquella parte que habia sido la creación de Miu (?) y no pude recuperarlo, además si lo hubiera hecho de nuevo, me habría tardado más en subir capitulo y pienso que ya era demasiado como habia también explicado arriba, Gracias a todas aquellas personas que escribieron la vez pasada, se los agradezco demasiado y disculpen las faltas de ortografía o las palabras extrañas entre textos ;; Por cierto el siguiente capitulo ya se explicara la historia pero desde el punto de vista de Miu y las razones por las que se fue su madre._

**Nobodyknows05**: Hahahah la verdad si te soy sincera la primera vez que escribiste una review y pusiste que esperabas que no fuera Tenzin quien la habia rescatado fue como "Gracias a dios alguien piensa como yo" y tienes razón ¡Todos a linchar a Suyin!

**Berenise Acirione:** Bueno no sé si en verdad era tan predecible acerca del padre de Lin o tú en verdad eres una genio, tal vez son las dos cosas (?) ¡Gracias a dios! yo dije "Genial tal vez ella todavía no habia visto el final y se lo estaba spoirleando, yo y mi gran boca" , Sobre Mako, lo siento fue el único que se quedaba solito y necesita a una compañera de vida(?) también pensé en Bolin pero Miu no podía robarle el novio a su prima, eso está mal en miles de formas Hó.

Bueno solo porque me lo has pedido Kai aparecerá en la historia pero ¿Te gustaría que fuera Kainora o invento otro personaje que lleve tu nombre? xD

**ATLAlover3**: No sabes cómo me encanta leer tus review, siempre me suben el ánimo para seguir adelante con mi fic, gracias 3

**Heineken Moet**: Muchísimas gracias y de verdad me encanta que te este gustando la historia, solo espero que puedas ver este nuevo capítulo que me he tardado tanto en subir, ya sabes a una se le seca el cerebro y ya no sabe qué hacer Hó.

A todos los demás chicos que dejaron Review en verdad muchísimas gracias trataré de hacerlo posible por responderles a la siguiente.

_**¡Nos leemos después!.**_


	6. Chapter 6:The truth

_Ninguno de los personajes de esta historia me pertenece(Exceptuando a Miu Beifong) Todos ellos fueron creador por las mentes maestras ; Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko, esto esta creado para el simple entretenimiento._

_**Nota:**_ Lo sé, les mentí…Mátenme Hó. De nuevo les debo una disculpa en verdad no he tenido tiempo para actualizar mi fic y ahora ya no prometo subirlo con regularidad pero les aseguro que lo seguiré subiendo de vez en cuando así que por favor no me dejen de lado y por lo menos échenle un vistazo.

* * *

**|THE TRUTH.|**

_¡Miu!_ –Desde lejos la joven chica podía escuchar a Mako gritarle desde que ella habia salido disparada del comedor, lo único que tenia en su cabeza en ese momento fue lo inoportuna que fue su Tía al haber dicho eso a todo el mundo, aun no sabia si Suyin lo habia hecho a propósito o en verdad debido a la emoción se le habia escapado aquel secreto que Miu y su madre habían guardado durante tiempo, para ella nunca fue difícil hablar de quien en verdad era su padre pero habia prometido no decírselo a nadie nunca y ahora las cosas habían cambiado y estaba segura de que obligarían a su madre a hablar y Miu sabía que tenía que protegerla, a pesar de ser la Jefa de Policía a la que todos describían como una mujer de corazón de piedra por dentro era la persona más dulce y cariñosa que ella habia conocido, A pesar de no verla mucho cuando era una niña Miu comprendía las circunstancias del porque habia crecido separada de su madre todo este tiempo y también por todo lo que tuvo que pasar antes de que ella naciera, Es por eso que a pesar de que su secreto seria descubierto, ella haría lo que fuera para protegerlo una vez más.

Por fin habia llegado al único lugar que desde la primera vez que vio, sabía que le traería paz, La entrada del Templo del aire de la Isla, solo habia estad ahí una vez pero en la noche con el paisaje que reflejaba desde Ciudad República hacían de ese lugar algo incomparable en todo el mundo. Se sentó en el primer escalón rodeando con sus brazos sus rodillas y posó su barbilla en estas mismas mientras una mueca de dolor aparecía en su rostro, desde hace tanto tiempo habia querido estar con su madre, esperaba que cuando ese día llegara ellas estarían completamente felices y juntas para siempre, sin complicaciones, sin problemas ni dolores del pasado pero todo eso ahora habia cambiado. Por el rostro de Miu salió una pequeña lagrima que corrió por su mejilla hasta terminar en su brazo, Si habia algo que Miu odiaba más que nada era que la vieran llorar pues su abuela Toph siempre le habia dicho que eso demostraba los puntos débiles que tenia la persona y si alguna vez eso se llegara a saber sería su fin.

Cerró los ojos por un momento y dejo que los pacíficos sonidos del viento la calmaran, no paso mucho tiempo hasta que escucho los pasos de una persona acercándose y rápidamente dedujo que era Mako, Cuando el llego hasta ella se agacho y quedo sentado de la misma forma, no dijo nada y simplemente se quedo ahí con ella observando las luces que alumbraban Ciudad República. Por alguna extraña razón desde que Miu habia conocido a ese maestro fuego habia crecido en ella una confianza enorme, fue el único que loro hablar con ella con tranquilidad sin arrojarle preguntas extrañas ni tratando de estafarla, ni siquiera se enojo por el golpe que ella le habia dado y eso habia hecho que ella se sintiera bienvenida aunque fuera solo por una persona. Dejo que un suspiro saliera de sus labios y dirigió su mirada hacia el.- _¿Acaso no tienes curiosidad por saber quién es mi padre?_ -. El dejo que una sonrisa escapara de sus labios mientras aun mantenía la mirada fija en la ciudad.- _Claro que la tengo, pero no voy a agobiarte. Sé que es algo que seguro quieres guardar para ti misma_ -. Miu inmediatamente bajo la mirada y sonrió, una sonrisa completamente verdadera y sincera que le estaba dirigiendo a el maestro fuego a pesar de que el no la veía, apenas lo habia conocido y no habia razón para contarle aquella historia pero sentía que debía de hacerlo.-_ Mako…_-. Fue apenas un susurro pero el pudo escucharlo claramente, dirigió su mirada hacia ella y le prestó demasiada atención.-_ ¿Si?_ -. Aquella fue la señal para que la joven chica empezara con su relato.

* * *

**|FLASHBACK|**

-_ Papá ¿Mamá vendrá hoy?_ – Fue lo primero que dijo la pequeña miu de seis años de edad, desde hacía demasiado tiempo que no habia visto a su madre y aun mantenía la ilusión de que ella viniera a verla, desde el momento en el que Miu nació su madre nunca estuvo con ella y a pesar de todas las dudas que crecían en la pequeña mente de la niña sobre si su madre en verdad la quería, siempre lo oculto para no preocupar a su padre que tanto se esmeraba para que ella pudiera salir adelante, obviamente no se quejaba de la vida que tenia, después de todo en Shuma las personas siempre la trataban con amor y amabilidad pero hace poco su padre le habia dicho que su madre provenía de un lugar completamente diferente al que ella estaba acostumbrada y Miu tenía tanta curiosidad por saber qué es lo que habia en su lugar que incluso a veces se hacía a la idea de que podría preguntarle a su madre si podía ir con ella.

-_ No lo sé cariño_ -. Su padre rápidamente le acaricio la cabeza mientras le dedicaba una hermosa sonrisa, Miu siempre habia considerado a su padre un hombre realmente guapo, comparado a ella, el era un hombre realmente grande y fuerte, por eso siempre lo habia admirado además de que al parecer todos en la aldea le tenían un respeto completo. Cuando su padre se iba a trabajar, las mujeres que se quedaban le contaban a ella como es que su padre los habia salvado en múltiples ocasiones de maleantes y personas que querían hacerles daño, también su anciana abuela una vez le conto la historia de amor que sus dos padres habían tenido, como se conocieron y como su relación comenzó a avanzar, claro su padre también le habia contado aquella historia pero siempre lo hacía muy corto, en cambio su abuela le contaba cada detalle de ello y eso le agradaba.

La primera vez que Miu descubrió que tenía la habilidad de controlar la tierra, se asusto demasiado pues después de todo vivía alrededor de personas que no hacían lo mismo que ella así que cuando su padre regreso en la noche, Miu se lanzo a sus brazos para comenzar a llorar mientras le decía lo extraña que era, Su padre simplemente la llevo a casa y la acurruco en sus brazos mientras la mecía suavemente. Miu se veía increíblemente pequeña a lado de su padre, incluso se podría decir que el la estaba sosteniendo completamente con sus dos manos. Dejo que Miu llorara todo lo que quisiera así después el podría explicarle lo que en realidad estaba pasando y mientras estaba acariciando con suavidad su cabello, un recuerdo paso por su mente, el día en el que el amor de su vida habia venido corriendo a sus brazos por consuelo, ese día habia marcado la vida de ambos para siempre y no pudo evitar mirando a su pequeña niña con ojos de amor decirle.- _Eres la viva imagen de tu madre_ -. Miu en ese mismo momento dejo de llorar para mirar a su padre con un brillo especial en sus ojos, después de todo no todos los días recibías ese tipo de comentarios, de inmediato Miu se separo de los brazos de su padre y corrió hacia la cama para pararse sobre ella así estado a la altura de su padre.- _¿De verdad? ¿Por qué? ¿Enserio, Enserio?-_ Inmediatamente Ryu al ver el entusiasmo en su hija no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada mientras cruzaba los brazos en el momento, eso hizo que la pequeña frunciera en ceño y abultara sus labios mostrando enojo.-_ ¡Papá! No te rías, hablo enserio_ -. Miu cruzo sus pequeños brazos aun con la misma expresión y al ver aquello su padre se acerco a ella y la levanto de la cama para apoyarla sobre uno de sus brazos y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas, inmediatamente ella comenzó a reír mientras se retorcía de lado a lado haciendo que su padre riera de la misma manera que ella, unos pocos minutos después Ryu paro para ver fijamente los ojos verdes de su niña .- _Una vez hace mucho tiempo cuando tu madre y yo no nos habíamos dado cuenta de que estábamos enamorados, ella vino a mi demasiado triste y se acurruco entre mis brazos de la misma forma en la que tu lo has hecho_ -. Miu miro sorprendida a su padre y después una gran mueca de preocupación apareció en sus labios - _¿Y porque mamá estaba llorando?_ – En ese momento Ryu la dejo sobre la cama y después comenzó a caminar con lentitud hacia la puerta.- Eso es algo que te contaré cuando seas más grande – El hombre volteo y le dedico una pequeña sonrisa a su hija para después salir.- _¡Pero papá! ¡Puaff!_ -. La pequeña Miu se desplomo sobre su cama enojada porque su padre no le hubiera dicho el porqué de la tristeza de su madre pero ese enojo se desvaneció demasiado parido pues a los pocos minutos se quedo completamente dormida.

A la mañana siguiente Ryu se encargo de enseñarle a su hija absolutamente todo acerca de los maestros quienes podían manejar uno de los cuatro elementos; Tierra, fuego, aire y agua. También le explico que él era un maestro aire y que ella era una maestra tierra al igual que su madre. Por primera vez Miu se sentía contenta de aquello que le estaba sucediendo pues su madre comenzó a ir cada vez más hacia Shuma pues tenía que enseñarle a manejar su elemento y obviamente su padre al ser un hombre que manejaba el aire, no iba a ser posible para el enseñarle aquello tan delicado como otro elemento. Así se mantuvo Miu aprendiendo de su madre que generalmente se presentaba por ahí todas las noches y al terminar el entrenamiento la llevaba hasta su hogar para darle las buenas noches y regresar a ciudad república.

Se podría decir que ahora absolutamente todo era perfecto, a pesar de no ver a su madre tanto como quisiera, ella estaba a su lado y le daba el apoyo y el cariño que tanto habia necesitado por parte de ella pero como todas las cosas, A pesar de que los entrenamientos de su madre no eran precisamente "tranquilos" sabía que la haría una mejor maestra tierra y quería asegurarse de hacer orgullosos a sus padres.

Pero como siempre las cosas tienen que cambiar y cuando Miu cumplió los dieciséis años, su madre de repente comenzó a faltar hasta llegar al punto en el que desapareció por completo de su vida, obviamente Miu le pregunto demasiadas veces a su padre sobre el paradero de su madre pero nunca obtuvo una respuesta concreta así que decidió comenzar a entrenar por su cuenta y aunque a veces quisiera ir a Ciudad República para poder ver a su madre, sabía que eso haría que su padre se pudiera muy triste y no quería arriesgarse a dejarlo solo.

A la edad de diecisiete años Miu ya era una chica completamente fuerte y capaz de cuidarse por si sola pero ahora tenía dos problemas demasiado grandes que amenazaban con destruirla por completo. Desde que cumplió los diecisiete solamente habia visto a su madre una vez y no fue precisamente para verla a ella si no a su padre y ahí iniciaba el siguiente problema.

Ryu el padre de Miu comenzó a enfermarse y nadie sabía precisamente de que se trataba y mucho menos podían encontrar una cura para ello, incluso su madre esa única vez que fue, trajo a una anciana mujer que se hacía llamar Katara quien habia explicado ser una sanadora de una tribu agua pero lamentablemente esa mujer tampoco pudo hacer nada y lo peor era que Ryu no mostraba señales de poder mejorar.

.-_ Tienes que llevártela_ -. Por primera vez Ryu con los labios resecos y los ojos opacos decidió hablarle a la mujer que se habia prometido amar toda su vida. Inmediatamente Lin lo miro con sorpresa y bajo la mirada apretando la mano del nómada aire quien se encontraba en cama en ese momento.- _Debes de llevártela, ella ya no puede verme así_ -. La jefa de policía de nuevo apretó la mano de Ryu y negó fuertemente mientras mordía sus labios con increíble fuerza para poder contener sus lágrimas.- _¿Cómo puedes pedirme eso?_ -. Ryu alzo la mano que tenia libre hasta la mejilla de Beifong y la acaricio con suma delicadeza, de la forma en la que solía hacerlo cuando eran más jóvenes -._ ¿Acaso no quieres que tu hija vaya contigo?_ -. Lin pudo haber tomado aquello como una ofensa, después de todo no habia nada que quisiera más que el hecho de tener a su hija a su lado pero pudo ver la dulzura en la mirada de Ryu y supo a lo que se refería .-_ Sabes que no es eso..-_ Hubo un silencio demasiado largo y en ese momento Lin soltó la primera lagrima que aterrizo en la piel cobriza de Ryu quien sostenía fuertemente la mano de su mujer.- _¡Te vas a quedar solo! Necesitas a tu hija a tu lado!_ -. Ryu se levanto con dificultad de la cama y rodeo a Lin con sus brazos mientras le proporcionaba pequeños besos sobre su cabellera .-_ Yo se que siempre va a estar a mi lado este en donde este, ambas lo estarán y yo siempre voy a estar con ustedes_ -. Lin simplemente lo abrazo con fuerza y cuando ya estaban lo suficientemente cerca uno del otro lo beso como si su alma se fuera con ello lo beso como si esa fuera la última vez, lo beso con todo el amor que tenía guardado para él, para el hombre que la habia salvado.

Afuera de la pequeña cabaña se encontraba Miu quien estaba cubierta de lágrimas y tapaba su boca en un esfuerzo por no dejar salir de sus labios sollozos llenos de dolor al haber escuchado aquella conversación que habían tenido sus padres. Siempre supo que ambos se amaban con una locura impresionante y también sabia todo lo que habia pasado su madre antes de haber conocido a Ryu. A pesar de que ambos no se llegaban a ver demasiado siempre hubo una luz en los ojos de su madre al ver a su padre siempre hubo esa chispa que los mantenía unidos, ella estaba segura de que sus padres se amaban más de lo que ambos habían llegado a demostrar y ahora a pesar de sus personalidades diferentes y sus acciones los estaba viendo a flor de piel, demostrándose aquel amor que siempre se habia mantenido vivo en sus corazones.

**|FIN DEL FLASHBACK|**

* * *

-._ Al día siguiente mi madre me llevo con ella y con todo el dolor de mi corazón tuve que despedirme de Shuma, sus habitantes y mi padre quien apenas podía mantenerse en pie ¿Sabes? Pensé que ella me llevaría a Ciudad República pero termino por llevarme con mi abuela Toph, al principio me enoje pero ella me dijo que mi abuela me ayudaría a manejar el metal control y que además era demasiado arriesgado para mi ir con ella pues en ese momento Ciudad República estaba en un momento demasiado difícil permanecí con mi abuela por dos años y después decidí aventurarme por todo el mundo aprendiendo de sus tradiciones y de su pasado, pero pronto decidí volver con ella a pesar de tener la opción de ir con mi madre pero supe que Korra se encontraba con mi abuela así que las deje en paz por ese momento pero cuando Korra se fue, regrese con Toph y ahora me encuentro aquí ya sabes a lado de ti_ –Miu bajo la mirada hacia el suelo y su rostro se convirtió en tristeza de inmediato, abrazo sus rodillas fuertemente sobre su pecho y dejo salir un suspiro .- _Pero nunca he vuelto a ver a mi padre…-_ Mako al escuchar aquellas palabras se acerco un poco más a la maestra tierra e hizo que está de nuevo se sentara correctamente, tomo su mano con suavidad y la miro con absoluta adoración .- _Se que él te está protegiendo este en donde este Miu, no tienes que preocuparte por ello_ -. Miu inmediatamente le dedico una pequeña sonrisa y se lanzo a sus brazos sorprendiendo al maestro fuego por un segundo pero después el también le devolvió el abrazo, al separarse solo por unos centímetros el la miro fijamente al igual que ella y cuando sus labios prácticamente se estaban rozando, Miu se separo rápidamente de él y le dedico un fuerte golpe en el hombro -. _Mako, no le cuentes a nadie sobre esto ¿Está bien? Quiero encontrar la ocasión perfecta para hacerlo_ -. Mako se sobo el brazo varias veces mientras una sonrisa divertida cruzaba sus labios .- _Lo juro Beifong_-. Miu sonrió de nuevo y esta vez se acerco de nuevo a él para unir sus labios en un inocente y duradero beso.

Atrás de ellos escondida entre las paredes de madera se encontraba la Jefa de Policía cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho con una notoria sonrisa saliendo de sus labios.

* * *

**Heineken Moet:** ¡Que bueno que te haya gustado el capitulo anterior! Y gracias por entender a mi cerebro falto de imaginación, si lees este capítulo espero que en verdad te guste.

**Nobodyknows05**:¡Lo sé! ¿Ósea que onda con esos hombres? Solo les gusta vernos sufrir(?). Si, sinceramente siempre creí que Lin necesitaba a alguien que la valorara gracias a lo que era y pudiera hacerla cambiar en algunos aspectos. Hahahaha si, sería hermoso ver eso (?) Pero el destino de Ryu ya está marcado, lo siento :c

**ATLAlover3:** Que genial eres de verdad, como siempre digo tus comentarios son los que más me gustan ;; No creo que Lin te permita hacer eso, a menos de que quieras que te meta a la cárcel Haha.

De eso se trataba esto, que olvidaran al monje calvo y se enamoraran de lo hermoso e ideal que es Ryu para Lin y para toda mujer que respire(?) Aunque debo admitir que el realidad yo soy Linzin shipper *Coff Coff*

Espero que este capítulo te guste, cuídate.

**Berenise Acirione:** Sabia que reaccionarias de esa manera y por eso lo he hecho Hoho y aun estoy pensando en eso porque en verdad adoro el Kainora, son tan adorables juntos pero tu también serias adorable con Kai(?) Ya veremos que pasa.

HAHAHAHA Tenzin no debía ser el padre, eso era como prohibido aunque hubiera sido bueno pero bue. Y no te preocupes, aquello lo explicare en el siguiente episodio hoho.

HAHAHA Celosin, eso me mato y por cierto lo siento y no odies a Miu por besar a Mako, te juro que ella lo cuidara demasiado bien *cejitas* ok no.

Cuídate.

* * *

Espero poder subir capitulo lo más pronto posible,**_ ¡Nos leemos en la próxima!_**


	7. Chapter 7: Don't trust

_Ninguno de los personajes de esta historia me pertenece(Exceptuando a Miu Beifong) Todos ellos fueron creador por las mentes maestras ; Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko, esto esta creado para el simple entretenimiento_.

_**Nota:**_ esta vez pude actualizar más rápidamente mi Fic y espero que pueda seguir así hasta que termine pero no prometo absolutamente nada Hó, en fin espero que este capítulo resuelva un poco de las dudas que tienen y también espero que les guste.

**¡A leer!.**

* * *

_**|DON'T TRUST|**_

A la mañana siguiente todo siguió su rumbo con normalidad, nadie volvió a mencionar absolutamente nada de lo que habia pasado en la cena y aunque obviamente todos tenían dudas sobre ello, en realidad no querían ser asesinados por La Jefa de policía quien se encontraba de un pésimo humor así que mejor decidieron callar. Miu se despertó demasiado temprano y fue hacia la cocina para encontrarse con todos sentados en el comedor, se unió a ellos y no pudo evitar dirigir una pequeña mirada hacia Mako quien inmediatamente le sonrió haciendo que ella se sonrojara, esa acción no pudo pasar desapercibida por las atentas miradas de Korra Y Asami quienes se miraron cómplices sonriéndose una a la otra. Cuando todos comenzaron a desayunar el único que nunca despego sus ojos del plato fue Tenzin que desde la noche anterior no habia podido pegar un ojo y de vez en cuando dirigía su mirada hacia Lin y después hacia Miu aun con las dudas inundando su cabeza-. _¡Bien!_ -. La primera en hablar fue Suyin quien sonreía a pesar de todo lo que habia causado la noche pasada.- _¿Quién desea ir a Ciudad República?_ -. Inmediatamente toda la familia de Suyin levanto la mano mientras gritaban y festejaban, Los hijos de Pema y Tenzin también atendieron a ese llamado haciendo que su pobre madre se golpeara la frente contra la palma de su mano, al parecer para ella sería un día demasiado largo, Tenzin obviamente tenía que ir, después de todo tenía una charla demasiado importante con el Presidente, Asami tampoco fue la excepción pues también tenia que arreglar algunas cosas de su compañía, Lin de nuevo dijo que tenía que irse con su madre hacia la estación de policía, Mako le dijo a Lin que iría hacia la estación un poco más tarde, Miu y Korra negaron la invitación de Suyin pues querían quedarse a descansar en la Isla y cuando Bolin estaba a punto de alzar la mano en señal de que el también quería ir, Opal le dirigió una mirada no muy amigable haciendo que él se arrepintiera por completo y bajara la mirada. –_ Entonces los quiero a todos afuera ahora_ -. Inmediatamente todos los chicos salieron disparados por la puerta seguidos de los adultos quienes caminaban un poco más lento.

Pronto Korra, Bolin, Mako y Miu se quedaron solos y decidieron salir hacia el jardín. Miu no pudo evitar mirar de reojo a Bolin quien se veía notablemente triste y eso hizo que ella se preocupara a pesar de que no lo conocía bien se podía apreciar que en realidad era una persona demasiado noble, leal y hasta cierto punto adorable, sumándole todo eso a que era el hermano de Mako. Pudo sentir inmediatamente como alguien rozaba su mano y dirigió su mirada hacia la persona para encontrarse con el maestro fuego le dirigió una sonrisa y después volvió a mirar a Bolin.- _Tu hermano se ve realmente triste ¿Todo está bien?_ -. Mako inmediatamente mostro una mueca saliendo de sus labios y se encogió de hombros mientras rascaba su nuca.- _Últimamente Bolin y Opal han tenido demasiadas peleas por así decirlo, no sé bien la razón de ello porque él no me ha querido contar de ello pero su relación realmente se ve mal_ -. Miu suspiro y eso hizo que mano la tomara de la mano, le dirigió una mirada haciéndola comprender que el chico se pondría bien y ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia la entrada de La isla-. _¿De verdad tienes que irte ahora?_-. El maestro fuego simplemente se encogió de hombros y le dedico una suave caricia en la mejilla a la joven Beifong.- _Si no lo hago seguro tu madre me va a correr_ -. Eso hizo que la chica soltara una pequeña carcajada y le dedico un pequeño empujón en juego haciendo que el sonriera también.- _Regresare pronto y tal vez podríamos...no sé, la luna realmente es hermosa de noche ¿Sabes?_ -. Mako la miro sonriendo con nerviosismo y eso hizo que Miu entendiera lo que el chico estaba tratando de decir.-_ Nos veremos en el mismo lugar que en la noche anterior ¿Te parece?_ -. Miu sonrojada le dirigió esas palabras al chico quien inmediatamente asintió varias veces para después partir hacia su trabajo.

Mientras Miu caminaba tranquilamente por el área de entrenamiento del aire control, pudo encontrarse a un Bolin sentado en el piso jugando con su pequeño amigo rojo decidió que debía de darse la oportunidad de conocer a ese chico mejor, después de todo el era el novio de su prima, cuando ya estuvo suficientemente cerca el pequeño hurón de fuego entro su atención en la maestra tierra e inmediatamente dejo de ponerle atención a Bolin para dirigirse a ella. Bolin quien aun no notaba la presencia de la chica dejo caer sus hombros y un notable suspiro lleno de melancolía salió de sus labios.- ¡Genial! Ahora hasta Pabu me abandona, ya no puedo confiar en nadie ¡Pabu traidor! -. Las palabras del chico arrancaron un sentimiento de lastima por parte de Miu quien tenía a el pequeño Pabu sobre sus hombros en ese momento, se acerco con aun mas sigilo al maestro tierra y se dejo caer en el suelo a su lado arrancando un gran susto por parte del chico.-_ ¡WHOA!_ -. Bolin cayó a un lado impactándose contra el suelo haciendo que Miu comenzara a reír un poco, eso hizo que Bolin se pusiera un poco mas malhumorado y cruzando los brazos se acerco a la chica.-_ ¡Pudiste haberme matado de un susto mujer!_ -. La joven Beifong tapo su boca con sus manos pero eso de todos modos no pudo evitar que su risa se siguiera escuchando, el pobre chico de ojos verdes se levanto del suelo mientras un puchero se podía encontrar notablemente en su rostro y empezó a caminar hacia algún otro lado. Al momento Miu se dio cuenta de eso y alcanzo a tomarlo por la manga, Bolin giro el rostro para así poder encararla.- _Lo siento de verdad, no quería herirte_ -. Bolin por fin relajo sus hombros y se volví a sentar a lado de la chica.- Esta bien, lo siento yo también, por lo general suelo ser demasiado alegre ¡De verdad! -. Beifong simplemente le sonrió al escuchar esas palabras y cuando pensó que por fin el chico habia vuelto un poco a ser más alegre, el volvió a desanimarse, inmediatamente su pequeño amigo se acerco a él para poder proporcionarle unas pequeñas lamidas con su lengua lo que le causo demasiada ternura a la maestra tierra.-_ ¿En verdad estas muy triste uh?_\- Bolin suspiro y se agarro la cabeza con ambas manos mientras se pegaba con ellas varias veces.- _¡Si! ¡No! ¡Aaah!_ – El chico dejo caer su cuerpo hacia atrás para después posar sus manos sobre su cabello y comenzar a despeinarse.- _No entiendo a las mujeres, son los seres más difíciles de la tierra, Sin ofender claro_ .- Miu comenzó a reír un poco por lo que el habia dicho y después negó suavemente con la cabeza dándole a entender que no importaba y que podía continuar .- _Hablo de que un día te aman completamente y al siguiente te están odiando a morir, no entiendo que es lo que he hecho para que ella este enojada conmigo, pensé que después de haber rescatado a su familia estaríamos bien, ¡de maravilla! Pero no fue así y no me mal entiendas, de verdad quiero con todo mi corazón a Opal y ella sabe que haría cualquier cosa para estar a su lado pero ella simplemente no me deja_ -. A la chica le pareció un tanto cómica y a la vez trágica la historia que el chico le estaba diciendo, no porque le estuviera restando importancia a lo que le estaba sucediendo, sino mas bien la forma en la que estaba expresando todos y cada uno de sus problemas a una chica que no conocía del todo bien, al parecer en esos momentos necesitaba a alguien con quien desahogarse.- _Ella es con la que he decidido estar ¿Sabes?_ – Siguió hablando el joven maestro tierra mientras movía las manos de su lado a otro.-_ Mi primer interés amoroso fue Korra, ¡Si! Korra, si hubiera sido por mí, te juro que hubiera permanecido con ella por siempre pero termino eligiendo a Mako y eso que él estaba con Asami, ¡Si! Asami así que deje ese sentimiento por la paz y de repente ¡PUM! Aparece otra chica llamada Eska que tenía un hermano gemelo igual a ella llamado Desna pero ella estaba ¡Loca de remate! Al igual que su padre toda esa familia estaba loca, excepto por Desna, ese era un buen chico…Estuve a punto de casarme con ella pero…ah...no se pudo lograr y no tengo ni idea de porque Cof Cof_ -. Miu alzo una ceja al ver lo fingido que eso habia sido, Bolin lo pudo notar y por eso siguió la conversación sin mirar a la chica a los ojos.- _Bueno, la verdad si quería casarme con ella y cuando todo término me dejó, entonces me convertí en un hermoso, gracioso y heroico actor de películas, ¡era demasiado famoso! ¿Puedes creerlo? ¿Ya te mencione que era hermoso? Bueno conocí a una hermosa mujer que se llamaba Ginger, jamás habia visto a una chica tan bonita en mi vida pero ella no sentía nada por mi y eso estaba claro, la una vez que pareció tener interés en mi fue cuando salve al presidente pero después de eso también me dejo ¡Oh que desdichado soy en el amor! Y ahora Opal comienza a tratarme como un desconocido ¿¡Y si me deja?!_ .- El pobre chico se agarro la cara en signo de desesperación y se sentó nuevamente en el suelo mirando agobiado a Miu, la tomo de los hombros y comenzó a sacudirla varias veces.- _¡Que voy a hacer ahora Miu hija de la Jefa de policía más salvaje de todas!_ -. La joven Beifong simplemente despeino al chico suavemente y esa acción hizo que él se tranquilizara un poco, después ella paso su brazo por los hombros de este y el dio un apretón para poder animarlo.- _¡Hey! No te preocupes, estoy segura de que se le pasara_ -. Ella le dedico una pequeña sonrisa lo que hizo que Bolin hiciera lo mismo y la abrazara completamente sorprendiendo a la pobre chica quien después de unos momentos le correspondió el abrazo .- _Es bueno poder platicar con una persona de esta forma, es decir que me escuche, ya sabes_ -. Miu asintió levemente con la cabeza mientras se separaba del chico y comenzaba a acariciar la pequeña cabeza de Pabu -._ Al igual que Mako, eres agradable Bolin_.- La chica al mencionar el nombre de Mako se sonrojo levemente captando toda la atención del maestro tierra que no tardo en abrir su boca en inmenso asombro .- _¡Tu! ¿Te gusta?..¿El?..¿Los dos?..¡¿Eres tú la que?!¿El besó?_ –El chico no paraba de pronunciar palabras incompletas mientras señalaba a varias direcciones con su mano haciendo que ella se sonrojara aun más y encogiendo los hombros asintió a todas y cada una de sus preguntas.-_ ¡Gracias a dios! pensé que se iba a quedar solo y malhumorado_ -. Miu hizo una mueca graciosa y prefirió no preguntar el porqué de las palabras de Bolin, después de todo sentía que ya sabía porque.

Bolin y Miu se quedaron platicando toda la tarde, hablando sobre todo lo que tuvieron que pasar de niños, riendo de algunos cuantos chistes e incluso Miu le dio a entender conforme indirectas quien era su verdadero padre, La chica también le enseño a Bolin como hacer hermosas y detalladas esculturas de piedra y le prometió enseñarle metal control a cambio de que él pudiera enseñarle lava control. Miu pudo darse cuenta de que habia estado en lo correcto, Bolin si era un chico digno de admirar con un corazón completamente puro y honesto que ella desearía poder tener algún día y estaba segura de que estaría a lado de Bolin para apoyarlo en las cosas que el hiciera después de todo el chico también le habia ofrecido lo mismo momentos atrás.

* * *

Al anochecer Mako por fin pudo regresar a la Isla al igual que todos los demás, y desde el momento en el que puso un pie en la Isla, de dedico a buscar a Miu aunque no la habia podido encontrar por los lugares más comunes de la isla, decidió buscarla por el área de entrenamiento del aire control. Comenzó a dirigirse hacia allá con prisa pues el cielo estaba demasiado obscuro y además amenazaba con soltar una tormenta.- _Mako ¿Puedo hablar un momento contigo?_ -. Mako inmediatamente dirigió su mirada hacia donde habia escuchado la voz y se encontró con Korra quien mantenía los brazos cruzados apoyada sobre una de las bases de madera que soportaban los techos color azul del templo.- _Claro que si, ¿Qué pasa Korra?_\- La Avatar rápidamente se separo de la columna y se dirigió hacia el lentamente y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca se decidió a hablar.- _¿Quién es el padre de Miu?_ -. Mako se sorprendió al escuchar la pregunta de la chica y rápidamente comenzó a negar todo conocimiento que él pudiera tener sobre la verdadera procedencia de Miu -. _Sé que lo sabes, por favor. Yo quiero ayudarla, sabes que nunca le haría daño a nadie y menos a la hija de Beifong, no quiero que las cosas se compliquen aun más aquí por no saber lo que en verdad está pasando_ -. Mako se rindió ante las palabras que Korra habia dicho, después de todo el estaba seguro de que Korra quería ayudar a Miu tanto como él quería hacerlo también así que decidió contarle absolutamente toda la verdad, seguro Miu lo comprendería.

* * *

Tenzin al igual que todos los demás también habia regresado a la Isla y se encontraba paseando por los pasillos de del templo. Las dudas aun abrumaban su mente, como habia pensado antes, desde la primera vez que habia visto a la hija de Lin, un sentimiento habia crecido en su pecho, el aun no sabía si era de felicidad, de tristeza o de algún otro sentimiento que el aun no podía describir pero inmediatamente habia desechado la teoría de que esa chica fuera su hija así que decidió olvidarse del asunto pero cuando lleno la cena no pudo evitar mirarlas a ambas y de nuevo la idea de que esa pudiera ser su familia no habia abrumado de nuevo, esa noche él en verdad no pudo dormir nada y cuando se confirmaba a si mismo que ella era su hija, de nuevo descartaba su idea al recordar a sus hijos pero todo empeoro cuando escucho las palabras de Suyin

**|FLASHBACK|**

_¡Me parece maravilloso que seas una maestra tierra! A pesar de ser propensa a ser una maestra aire.._.-. Rápidamente al ver su error Suyin se tapo la boca con la mano pero obviamente habia sido demasiado tarde.

**|FIN DEL FLASHBACK|**

¿Quién mas podría ser el padre de la chica si no era él? ¿Otro maestro aire? ¡Eso era completamente imposible! Él era el único maestro aire que quedaba en la tierra junto con su padre, por años estuvo buscando nómadas aire pero jamás pudo encontrarlos así que él debía ser el padre y eso lo tenía más que seguro pero aun no sabía cómo decirlo ¿Y si en verdad no era su hija? ¡Patrañas! ¡El debía de serlo! Después de todo Lin y él fueron novios durante demasiado tiempo y claro está que ambos perdieron su virginidad juntos además de que tuvieron relaciones durante todo ese tiempo el recuerda demasiado bien que tan solo días antes de su trágica ruptura ellos dos habían hecho el amor ¡Ella debía de ser su hija!

.-_ Wow..¿Entonces el padre de Miu es …_.? – De repente el viejo Tenzin escucho la voz de Korra y junto a la oración que la chica habia dicho hizo que el captara toda su atención en aquello e inmediatamente puso escuchar la voz de Mako acompañándola.-_ Así es, el ultimo maestro aire después del Avatar Aang o bueno por lo menos el penul…_\- Eso fue lo único que necesito Tenzin para salir corriendo en busca de Lin y Miu.

* * *

Después de haber terminado su mini fiesta de bromas con Bolin, Miu decidió ir por su madre quien de seguro ya habia regresado junto con su abuela, pudo divisarlas a lo lejos mientras Toph acariciaba a Oogi y le decía lo parecido que era a Appa. -_ ¡Madre!_ -. Lin dirigió su vista hacia su hija quien ya se habia lanzado a sus brazos, Lin de nuevo se sorprendió por un momento pero al final correspondió a aquel abrazo para después separarse con lentitud .-_ ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Te han tratado bien mientras no estaba aquí?_ – Miu sonrió ante las preguntas de su madre pues aunque eran demasiado simples, se podía apreciar la preocupación y el amor de madre que la Jefa de policía dedicaba con aquellas palabras. – Si estoy bien mamá, no te preocupes -. Lin dejo salir un pequeño suspiro de satisfacción y despeino con suavidad el cabello de su hija .- _Recuerdo cuando tú tenías el cabello tan largo como tu hija_ -. De repente hablo Toph refiriéndose a Lin .- _Madre, eso pasó hace mucho tiempo y la verdad no quiero recordarlo_ -. Al terminar de decir esas palabras la jefa de policía pudo sentir la primera gota de lluvia caer sobre su nariz .-_ Vamos adentro_ -. Las tres mujeres comenzaron a caminar en dirección hacia los techos del templo cuando fueron interrumpidas por un Tenzin que se acercaba con suma velocidad hacia ellas.

._-¡¿CÓMO PUDISTE NO DECIRME?!_ -. Tenzin tenía fuertemente sujetada a Lin por los hombros mientras la sacudía con una fuerza brutal, se podía notar en la mirada de Lin un completo asombro sumado a que ahora todos al escuchar el grito del maestro aire, habían salido a ver que sucedía. Lin separo de un fuerte empujón a Tenzin de su lado y se sacudió su uniforme .-_ No sé de lo que estás hablando_ -. Ahora la jefa de policía pudo notar la furia en la mirada de su ex novio y retrocedió un paso mientras adoptaba una pose de defensa .-_¡Por favor Lin! ¿Crees que soy ingenuo?_ – El nómada aire comenzó a acercarse más a ella a pasos fuertes y firmes .- _¿Cómo pudiste no decirme que habíamos tenido una hija juntos?_ -. Y de repente absolutamente todo quedo en silencio.

Lin no podía creer lo que habia escuchado, claro que por su mente más de una vez paso la idea de que Tenzin pudiera pensar aquellos al encontrarse con la noticia de que ella tenía una hija pero jamás pensó que reaccionaria de esa manera y menos frente a su esposa y a sus hijos. Lin bajo la mirada mientras dejaba caer sus brazos a los lados, se dio cuenta de que ya no podía ocultar mas la verdad y que ya era hora de que todos supieran de donde provenía Miu pero cuando ella estuvo a punto de emitir palabra, fue rápidamente callada por un furioso Tenzin .- _¿Dónde la mantuviste todo este tiempo? Seguro la tiraste con tu madre para que ella se hiciera cargo, como nunca quisiste tener hijos preferiste olvidarte de ella ¿No es así?_ -. Aquellas palabras le calaron en lo más profundo de su corazón a Lin, desde el nacimiento de su hija ella supo que no podría estar a su lado y siempre se creyó la peor madre del mundo e incluso llego a pensar que le habia fallado tanto a Miu que de seguro ella ya no la querría mas. La lluvia comenzó a caer con fuerza sobre Tenzin y Lin, quienes ahora no despegaban la mirada uno del otro, Tenzin de nuevo enojado por no recibir palabra de la maestra tierra decidió hablar de nuevo sin medir sus palabras .- _Ahora lo comprendo, no querías hijos porque no sirves para ser ma._.- No pudo terminar aquella oración porque habia sido golpeado con fuerza por una piedra haciéndolo caer al suelo, Tenzin se levanto sorprendido solamente para encontrarse con una Miu cubierta de lágrimas y gotas de lluvia -. _¿Cómo te atreves a decirle eso a mi madre?_ -. Miu esta vez se posiciono frente a Lin quien se encontraba de rodillas sobre el suelo, al ver que Tenzin se comenzaba a parar del suelo, dio una fuerte patada en el suelo haciendo que varias rocas se levantaran de el mismo y comenzó a lanzarlas con fuerza sobre el hombre que ni siquiera habia tenido tiempo de reaccionar, al ver el lio en el que se estaban metiendo ambos maestros, todos comenzaron a salir en ayuda de Tenzin mas Miu seguía manipulando grandes trozos de roca lanzándolos hacia quien quisiera ayudar al nómada aire. Cuando por fin Tenzin quedo completamente sin defensa, ella se acerco a él con notable furia en sus ojos .- _¿Por qué no te defiendes?_ -. Tenzin levanto su vista hacia ella y después negó con la cabeza lentamente -. _Yo no puedo hacerle daño a mi hija_ -. Miu ante esas palabras se enfureció aun más y cuando estaba a punto de utilizar metal control, fue detenida por su madre quien la habia tomado con fuerza de la mano .- _Ya basta_ -. Miu bajo la mirada y comenzó a seguir a su madre quien se alejaba lentamente de ahí, Tenzin pudo escuchar que la joven Beifong habia murmurado algo dirigido hacia el .- _¿Qué has dicho?_ -. El nómada por fin se levanto del suelo y se acerco a la chica para que esta solamente gritara - _¡QUE TU NO ERES MI PADRE!_ -. Eso dejo completamente en shock a Tenzin quien se acerco con más velocidad a Miu y trato de tomarla por el brazo pero su intento fue fallido .- _¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Yo era el último nómada aire, yo debo ser tu padre_ -. Miu simplemente suspiro y negó con la cabeza varias veces -. _No, en ese tiempo, no lo eras_.

Tenzin aun sin comprender completamente lo que la chica le habia dicho, se dirigió de nuevo a Miu pero esta vez mirando fijamente hacia Korra .-_ Pero yo los escuche, escuche que tú eras la hija del ultimo nómada aire después de él Avatar Aang_, - La chica dirigió su mirada hacia Tenzin confundida y se acerco a él aun empapada de pies a cabeza .- _¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Cómo es que Korra lo sabe?_ -. Esta vez la joven Avatar se dirigió hacia Miu quien la miraba completamente desorientada .- _Lo siento Miu pero debía de saber la verdad, Mako me lo conto, era para poder ayudarte…_\- Al escuchar aquellas palabras acompañadas del nombre del chico, Miu pudo sentir una fuerte opresión en su pecho y al mismo tiempo dirigió una mirada llena de rencor hacia Mako quien ahora se encontraba corriendo para poder llegar a lado de la chica .-_ Eres horrible…_\- Fueron las primeras palabras que salieron de ella al tener en frente al maestro fuego, inmediatamente Mako la tomo del brazo con delicadeza y negó varias veces .- _Miu, no es lo que tú crees, Korra te puede ayudar, ella es el avatar_ -. Inmediatamente Beifong se soltó del agarre del chico y cuando este menos lo esperaba recibió un fuerte golpe en su mejilla proveniente de la mano de la chica. Mako se agarro la mejilla con fuerza y cuando estuvo a punto de reclamarle a Miu, pudo ver como ella tapaba su boca para así poder reprimir todos los sollozos que amenazaban con salir mientras sus lágrimas se seguían mezclando con la lluvia .-_ Yo creí en ti…¡no necesitaba la ayuda de nadie! Te dije que iba a solucionarlo poco a poco, ¡Te pedí solo un insignificante favor! Solo era guardar un secreto por unos cuantos días, jamás debí de confiar en ti_ -. Miu salió corriendo en dirección a Oogi seguida de su madre, ambas mujeres rápidamente montaron al bisonte volador, Mako trato de alcanzarlas pero Miu jamás volteo, La única que lo hizo fue Lin quien simplemente con una sola mirada le indico a Suyin que regresaría después y partieron hacia un lugar muy alejado de la isla.

-._¡Mierda!_ -. Mako golpeo con fuerza el piso haciendo que sus nudillos se tornaran rojizos en el proceso y después de un rato, fue llevado hacia dentro por su hermano.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente se pudo escuchar el claro sonido de Oogi llegando a la isla, por lo tanto todos salieron a ambas chicas pero lo único que pudieron encontrar fue a Lin bajando de un salto del lomo del animal, no habia ni un solo rastro de su hija, como si la lluviosa noche anterior no hubiese sucedido y Miu aun se encontrara dentro del templo .- ¿Y Miu? -. Fue lo único que pudo decir Bolin mientras trataba de ver pos encima del lomo de Oogi tratando de encontrar a la chica .-_ Ella necesita estar sola_ -. Esta vez Mako se acerco con prisa hacia la Jefa de policía, Lin pudo ver que al parecer el maestro fuego no habia dormido par nada bien y se notaba la angustia y preocupación en su rostro .- _Ella va a regresar ¿No es así?_ -. Lin simplemente dejo salir un agotado suspiro y miro tristemente al pobre chico -._ No lo sé-_.

* * *

**Nobodyknows05**: Así es la vida de caprichosa(?) Lo sé, en realidad el era un hombre demasiado bueno y sensual.

Hahaha Tal vez, Tal vez. No prometo nada(?) pero de seguro seguirán saliendo esos recuerdos por parte de Lin dependiendo de cómo vaya saliendo la historia Hó.

**ATLAlover3**: ¡ATLA! Sinceramente a mi también, el moco ya se me estaba escurriendo cuando estaba escribiendo como sufría el pobre de Ryu por su enfermedad, en fin. Guárdame un lugar en la cárcel porque yo también quiero un poco de Ryu(?) Hahahah ¡Ah! yo también soy Makorra de corazón pero tenía que poner a la pareja original para dejar a Mako con Miu(?) pero ya después hare un Fic Makorra.

¡Igual, te cuidas!

**Berenise Acirione:** Hahaha aun estoy agobiada por eso pero ya en el siguiente episodio saldrá Kai así que no te preocupes Hó.  
¡Como te puede caer mal Miu! Se supone que es la protagonista, no puedes odiar a la protagonista(?) Haha.

* * *

A todos los demás lectores de verdad no saben cuánto les agradezco el que estén siguiendo este fin y una disculpa por los retrasos, _**¡Nos vemos en la próxima!**_


	8. Chapter 8:Miu alone

_Ninguno de los personajes de esta historia me pertenece (Exceptuando a Miu Beifong) Todos ellos fueron creador por las mentes maestras; Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko, esto esta creado para el simple entretenimiento._

_**Nota**_: ¡Hola a todas las preciosas personas que se tomaron el tiempo de seguir leyendo mi fic!, esta vez enserio tratare de subir más seguido, tal vez no pueda hacerlo todos los días pero por lo menos tratare de hacerlo cada dos. En fin ya no se me ocurre nada más que decir Hó.

* * *

¡A leer!

**|MIU ALONE|**

Miu despertó rodeada de plantas y rocas a su alrededor y no pudo sentirse mas cómoda en toda su vida, a pesar de todo lo ocurrido el día anterior sabia que en ese único lugar podría encontrar la paz interior después de todo vivió tanto tiempo ahí con su abuela que le causaba una sensación de bienestar en el corazón, así es Miu se encontraba en el pantano brumoso ubicado al Sudoeste del reino tierra. Se levanto lentamente del suelo y comenzó a recorrer todo el lugar, paso las yemas de sus dedos sobre la dura roca que cubría la cueva en la que se encontraba y al final termino por sentarse sobre un trozo de tronco que se encontraba justo en el centro. Decidió adoptar una posición de meditación y cerró los ojos tratando de recordar todo lo sucedido.

**|FLASHBACK|**

Lin y Miu no dijeron absolutamente nada desde que habían abordado al bisonte volador, Lin se encontraba absolutamente concentrada en manejar a la perfección a Oogi para que pudiera llevarlas a el lugar en donde deseaban estar y Miu se encontraba a espaldas de su madre tratando de que el viento se llevara las lagrimas que no dejaban de salir de sus ojos, claro estaba que ambas mujeres estaban concentradas en cosas diferentes pero coincidían en una sola cosa; Tenían el corazón hecho añicos, no solo porque habían tenido ese encuentro tan problemático con Tenzin, sino mas bien por haberlo recordado a el de aquella forma tan dolorosa. Miu tenía más facilidad el poder hablar de su padre después de todo a pesar de que su corazón aun dolía, el recordar todos los bellos momentos que tuvo con él la hacían más fuerte cada día pero todo era diferente con su madre, después de todo a pesar de que ella estuvo demasiado tiempo a lado de el, jamás pudo estar lo suficiente y a pesar de que le quedaran recuerdos de ese hombre que tanto la amo, sabía que pudo haber tenido mas pero so se permitió hacerlo gracias a sus obligaciones en Ciudad República.

Cuando Lin se aseguro de que ya casi estuvieran en su destino, decidió dejar de manejar a Oogi y se dirigió a su hija, solo l miro durante unos segundos mientras esta le daba la espalda, no es como si no tuviera palabras de aliento hacia su hija, después de todo sabía que estaba pensando en su padre y en lo mucho que la habia lastimado que alguien más se hubiera proclamado por su propia cuenta como su padre verdadero pero también sabía que Miu tenía otra cosa en mente y esa cosa seguramente tenia nombre y ese era Mako, jamás pensó que su hija tomara de aquella forma el hecho de que el chico le hubiera dicho a Korra lo que estaba sucediendo después de todo Lin también pensó que la Avatar seria de gran ayuda pero ahora que analizaba bien las cosas, por más que la maestra agua fuera el balance en el mundo, no podría solucionar un problema tan personal e intimo como era ese. ¿Qué si estaba enojada con Korra? No, no lo estaba después de todo esa chica solo los quería ayudar, ¿Qué si estaba enojada con Mako? Si, si lo estaba y seguramente cuando lo viera lo iba a dejar sin herencia, nadie hacia llorar a su hija y menos le rompía el corazón de aquella manera pues a pesar de que la forma en la que les rompieron el corazón fue diferente, Lin era experta en sentir ese tipo de dolor.

Simplemente la abrazo por la espalda y cuando lo hizo Miu inmediatamente reacciono y se acurruco contra su madre quien solamente le dedico pequeñas caricias en la cabeza, sin decir ninguna palabra, después de todo en verdad no habia nada que decir.

Cuando ya estuvieron en el Pantano, rápidamente se dirigieron hacia la cueva y se sentaron una a lado de la otra, Miu apoyo su cabeza sobre el hombro de su madre y dejo salir un agotado y triste suspiro mientras mantenía la mirada perdida.-_Fue mala idea ¿No es así?_ -. No recibió respuesta de su madre y de seguro aquello era porque en realidad no sabía a lo que se refería con eso, ¿Fue mala idea decirme a Mako? ¿Fue mala idea irse de esa manera? ¿Fue mala idea golpear a Tenzin? O acaso ¿Fue mala idea que ella apareciera? Ni siquiera Miu tenía una respuesta concreta hacia todo, después de todo al parecer desde que habia pisado la isla, solo habia traído problemas a cualquier persona que se acercara a ella y viceversa.

Después de unas cuantas horas por fin Lin se separo de su hija mientras sacudía y uniforme oficial, entendió su mano hacia su hija para que esta la tomara y pronuncio.-_ Es ahora de irnos-_. Miu simplemente alzo la mirada que hizo que el corazón de Lin se partiera un poco más, los ojos de su hija estaban llenos de tristeza y dolor, esa era una mirada que no habia visto desde la vez que habían dejado a su padre en Shuma e inmediatamente entendió lo que quería decir, Miu no iba a regresar con ella, por lo menos no ahora, a pesar de todo ella seguía siendo demasiado joven y regresar a la Isla para poder enfrentar a todos esos idiotas sería demasiado fuerte para ella. Miu se levanto con lentitud y se lanzo a los brazos de su madre proporcionándole un abrazo lleno de amor.-_ Te amo mamá_ -. Lin pudo sentir como un dudo se empezaba a formar en su garganta y apretó aun más el abrazo que tenían ambas.-_ Yo te amo más cariño_ -. Después de unos segundos ambas mujeres se separaron, Lin acaricio con suavidad las mejillas blanquecinas de su hija y le proporciono un suave y cálido beso en la frente mientras mantenía una sonrisa tenue en sus labios.-_ Hasta que decididas regresar por tu propia cuenta, por favor cuídate_ -. Miu lentamente asintió y dejo que su madre se fuera, mientras esta se alejaba no pudo evitar pensar en la última vez que vio a sus padres juntos.- _Papá, estés en donde estés, por favor cuídala_.- Fue lo último que dijo antes de caer rendida sobre el suelo.

**|FIN DEL FLASHBACK|**

A puño cerrado golpeo fuertemente la pared de roca haciendo que toda la estructura se moviera con violencia, de nuevo habia recordado a ese idiota de Mako e incluso su mano seguía doliéndole después del golpe que le habia proporcionado ¿En qué rayos habia estado pensado cuando le hablo sobre su pasado? Realmente creyó que él era un chico de confianza, después de todo fue el único que la recibió como si no fuera en realidad un extraterrestre de otra galaxia, puso todo lo que tenía en las manos del maestro fuego y pensó que él no lo quemaría pero se equivoco y ahora estaba pagando las consecuencias ¿Cómo pudo bajar la guardia de esa manera? A pesar de que ya habia conocido a demasiados chicos, nunca se sintió de la manera en la que se habia sentido con él, se sentía protegida y en confianza, se sentía tan bien.

.-_ ¡Seguramente fueron esos hermosos ojos dorados!_ -. Rápidamente frunció el ceño después de haber pronunciado esas palabras y negó varias veces con la cabeza.- _¿Pero qué estupideces dices Miu_?- Se golpeo la cabeza con demasiada fuerza lo que hizo que se arrepintiera inmediatamente para después comenzar a sobarse. Así paso muchas horas, en la misma posición y con las mismas dudas, por cada cosa buena que encontraba de Mako, raídamente trataba de buscar una mala, después de todo había herido su corazón profundamente, por un momento le paso la idea de que tal vez así fue como se sintió su madre cuando Tenzin la dejo, por cada cosa mala que encontraba de él, algo bueno salía a flote.

.-_ Te olvidaste de mencionar que tiene unas cejas demasiado curiosas -_. Inmediatamente La joven Beifong salto de un susto al haber escuchado aquella voz, se paro rápidamente y tomo una posición de ataque.- _¿Quién anda ahí?_\- No recibió respuesta alguna así que con lentitud comenzó a avanzar hacia la entrada de la gran cueva.- _Si no te muestras ahora mismo, te juro que te voy a buscar y jamás volverás s sentir las piernas en toda tu vida_ -. Rápidamente pudo escuchar como algo se comenzaba a mover de un lado a otro produciendo sonidos demasiado fuertes, los ruidos comenzaron a acercarse más hacia donde estaba ella, haciendo que Miu se preocupara demasiado pues podía ser que se tratara de alguien grande, de repente arriba de ella el sonido dejo de escucharse para después de un momento a otro solo se pudiera ver la cabeza de una persona asomándose por ahí.

.-_ ¿Quién eres?_ -. Miu se quedo completamente sorprendida al ver a aquel chico quien portaba una tez morena y unos ojos verdes demasiado llamativos, se podía calcula que alrededor de quince años y tenía el pelo color marrón rapado por los costados.- _Mi nombre es Kai y tu tienes un problema con la violencia_ -. Inmediatamente el susodicho se bajo del techo creando una pequeña ráfaga de viento que lo guiara hasta el suelo.-_ ¡Eres un maestro aire!_ -. Kai simplemente se acomodo el pelo un poco y sonrió con orgullo hacia la chica.-_ Así es, y de los mejores por cierto_ -. Miu inmediatamente alzo una ceja al escuchar lo que el chico le habia dicho y después una sonrisa apareció en sus labios.- _¿Y se puede saber que haces aquí? ¿Acaso Tenzin no te va a regañar?_ -. El chico simplemente comenzó a caminar alrededor de la cueva observando y de vez en cuando tocando las cosas que estaban en el lugar.-_ Tenzin no me manda, soy un espíritu libre ¿Sabes?_\- Esta vez Beifong cruzo los brazos y se acerco hasta el chico para poder tomarlo del cuello de su traje.- _No, no lo sé porque ni siquiera te conozco y dos deja de tocar mis cosas_ -. Inmediatamente Kai dejo salir un puchero de sus labios y se cruzo de brazos dejándose caer de un sentón en el suelo, Miu se sentó frente a él y se quedo mirándolo fijamente esperando a que respondiera a la otra pregunta.-_ ¡Bueno! ¡Bueno! Las seguí desde que salieron del Templo del aire de la isla y como estaban tan concentradas en sus propios asuntos no se dieron cuenta de que estaba a solo centímetros de ustedes, cuando las vi descender, regrese al templo y volví cuando vi que solo habia regresado La jefa de policía, eso es todo_ -. La chica por un momento se sorprendió ante lo que escuchaba pero después se paro y se posiciono detrás del chico para después comenzar a empujarlo hacia la salida -._ Bueno ya me encontraste ahora puedes irte fue un gusto conocerte Kai, hasta la vista, que tengas un buen viaje_ -. El chico rápidamente se desato de los empujes de Beifong y se recargo sobre una roca.- _¡Espera! ¡Espera! No tan deprisa ¿Sabes lo que me hará Tenzin cuando me vea regresar?_ -. Ella no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada y después se encogió de hombros restándole importancia a lo que el chico le habia dicho.- _Eres un espíritu libre ¿no? Ya sabrás como arreglarlo_ -. Kai entrecerró los ojos y la miro maliciosamente -. _Si me corres, les voy a contar a todos que estas aquí y van a venir a buscarte ¿Cómo te quedo el ojo?_ -. Miu rodó los ojos y utilizando su tierra control movió la roca en la que se encontraba apoyado Kai haciendo que este se cayera de cara sobre el suelo.- _¡AUCH! ¡¿Qué te pasa?! Esa no es la forma de tratar a un pequeño niño como yo_ -. El chico se sacudió la ropa y se sobo la nariz varias veces mientras mantenía sus ojos llorosos, inmediatamente Miu se sintió culpable y se acerco a Kai con cuidado para poder recibir su nariz pero este al sentir las manos de ella sobre las suyas para revisar su nariz, se alejo rápidamente .- _¿Qué acaso me quieres hacer más daño? Yo solo quería permanecer aquí hasta que oscureciera, siento molestarte con mi presencia_ -. La voz del chico estaba completamente sumida en el drama y la tristeza y Miu no tuvo más alternativa que acceder a que el chico se quedara -. _Está bien, puedes quedarte pero solo hasta que se haga de noche_ -. El maestro aire aun no satisfecho con lo que le habia ofrecido, saco su labio inferior creando una escena demasiado adorable -._ ¿Y puedo regresar cuantas veces quiera?_ -. Miu dirigió su mano hacia el tabique de su propia nariz y lo masajeo con frustración -. _Si, puedes regresar los días que quieras_ -. Kai se acerco a ella aun tapando su nariz y la miro directamente a los ojos.- _¿Lo prometes?_ -. La maestra tierra ya entre desesperada y cansada dejo salir un suspiro mientras bajaba la cabeza -. _Si, lo prometo_ -. Inmediatamente Kai dejo salir una enorme sonrisa de sus labios, las lagrimas se borraron por completo de sus ojos y se quito las manos de la nariz dejando que se pudiera observar que esta estaba en perfecto estado -. _¡Fantástico!_-. Miu lo miro perpleja y se golpeo con fuerza la frente, habia caído en la trampa de ese pequeño mocoso.

Desde ese día Kai comenzó a ir todos los días en la mañana y al anochecer regresaba a la Isla, Miu llegaba a preguntarle de vez en cuando si le regañaban cuando regresaba o si alguien le habia tratado de seguir a lo que el simplemente negó rotundamente, el dijo que les habia dicho a todos los demás que iba a entrenar al bosque y que por favor no lo interrumpieran así es como habia hecho que nadie lo cuestionara. La joven Beifong no podía mentir, en verdad le gustaba la compañía del chico pues era alguien demasiado gracioso que siempre tenía un tema de conversación para ella y siempre la hacia reír a carcajadas, incluso de vez en cuando llegaba a traerle un poco de comida para que ella pudiera guardarla para los días siguientes, desde el día que su madre se habia ido, Miu pensó que se quedaría sola pero ahora con la compañía de Kai podía sentir como se recuperaba cada vez más, tal vez podría regresar más rápido de lo que habría pensado a el Templo.

.- _¿En verdad vas a regresar ya? ¿No nos podemos quedar solo unos días más?_ -. Solo habían pasado dos semanas pero ella se sentía lista para volver pero al parecer el que no se sentía listo era el pobre Kai, ella nunca le pregunto de el porqué el habia decidido seguirlas esa noche y porque seguía estando con ella.- _No, no podemos Kai ¿Por qué quieres quedarte más tiempo aquí?_ -. No recibió respuesta del chico quien simplemente bajo la mirada, lo que hizo que apareciera una sonrisa burlona en los labios de Miu.- _¿Acaso quieres que permanezcamos más tiempo juntos? ¿Tanto te gusto?_ -. El chico se puso tan rojo como un tomate al escuchar las palabras de la maestra tierra e inmediatamente se paró de su lugar y comenzó a moverse de un lado a otro -. _¿Tu? ¿Gustarme a mí? ¡Por favor! No me gustan las chicas viejas_ -. En ese momento Miu también se paro rápidamente mientras se podía ver como humo salía por sus ojeras al haber escuchado lo que habia dicho -._ ¡KAAAAAAAAAAAAAI!_ -. El simplemente le enseño la lengua y comenzó a correr por todos lados mientras ambos reían a carcajadas.

Esa misma noche ambos chicos decidieron regresar a el Templo aire de la isla en donde les estaba esperando Lin quien era la única que sabía que esa noche su hija regresaría, Lin la recibió con los brazos abiertos y le aseguro que nadie se habia enterado de absolutamente nada pues en ese momento todos se encontraban dormidos. Lin se fue a su habitación y dejo a ambos chicos solos, Miu volteo a ver a su pequeño amigo quien ahora incluso podía considerar como un hermano, lo codeo un poco y dejo salir una voz burlesca.- _Espera a que le cuente a Jinora lo bien que nos la pasamos_.

* * *

**_Nota 2:_** La verdad es que quería hacer este capítulo un tanto triste pero al final creo que me salió algo demasiado random y no me gusto mucho que digamos así que podrían ponerme que es lo que opinan y se los agradecería con mi pequeño corazón ;; Gracias.

**ATLAlover3:** HAHAHAHA I Know, ese Tenzin es todo un loquillo y Mako, bueno Mako es Mako no hay demasiado por donde hacerle. ¡ESAS PREGUNTAS MUCHAS MÁS! No creo poder respondértelas ahora porque sería spoiler y pues no(?) pero pronto se irán descubriendo así que pronto sabrás lo que le paso al amor de tu vida…CofCof digo Ryu.

Gracias por seguir leyendo mi fic, de verdad amo tus review :')

¡Cuídate!

Para el invitado que también comento, de verdad te agradezco que sigas el fic y si sigues leyéndolo Hó, pronto sabrás que es lo que le paso al papá de Miu y todo lo relacionado a eso.

_**¡Nos leemos en la próxima!.**_


	9. Chapter 9:Lin alone

_Ninguno de los personajes de esta historia me pertenece (Exceptuando a Miu Beifong) Todos ellos fueron creador por las mentes maestras; Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko, esto esta creado para el simple entretenimiento_

**Nota:** Este capítulo está completamente dedicado a Lin y se centra en todo lo que paso por su cabeza antes de que Miu regresara al Templo del aire, obviamente está basado desde la perspectiva de Lin y la manera en la que ella lo expresa dentro de sí, espero que le guste.

* * *

**|LIN ALONE|**

Ella se habia ido y ahora me habia quedado completamente sola, no es como si no estuviera acostumbrada a la soledad, después de todo he estado viviendo de aquella forma casi toda mi vida pero el saber que de nuevo podía sentirme tan viva y feliz gracias a la presencia de ella, me hacía sentir que ahora yo ya no era nada. Desde el nacimiento de mi hija, las únicas dos cosas que me impulsaron a seguir adelante fueron ella y Ryu, supe que eran mi luz y también eran la única salida a mi tan obscuro pasado que de vez en cuando no paraba de torturarme. Siempre fui una mujer de carácter demasiado fuerte y reservado que no mostraba sus sentimientos hacia los demás y hacía de todo por mantener seguro el lugar en el cual habia nacido como lo habia hecho mi madre años atrás pero conforme fue pasando el tiempo me di cuenta de que en realidad mantenía segura Ciudad República para que cuando ella quisiera venir a mi lado estuviera en un lugar seguro en el cual pudiera sentirse por fin en paz, me di cuenta de que no estaba trabajando por nadie más que no fuera por ella.

Y ahora por un error se habia alejado de mi lado y aunque mi corazón rogara miles de veces porque regresara lo más pronto posible, también sabia que habia la posibilidad de que en realidad no lo hiciera, después de todo una Beifong con el corazón roto no era nada fácil de entender y lo comprendía, tal vez yo podría ir a visitarla de vez en cuando o incluso podría irme con ella y dejar mi cargo a alguien más. Suena realmente patético lo que estoy diciendo ahora ¿A quién le voy a dar un cargo tan imperante? Solo una persona habia pasado por mi mente y fue el joven maestro fuego, a pesar de todo lo que paso, el realmente habia tratado de hacer lo correcto por más que afectara las cosas a su alrededor como su familia, sus amigos e incluso el amor, tal vez es por eso que me identificaba tanto con el chico, pues yo también arriesgue todo aquello por mi trabajo. Pero ahora yo ya no podía dejarle ese cargo, no solo porque demostró no ser capaz de mantener su boca cerrada demostrando su lealtad hacia la otra persona, sino mas bien por el corazón roto que habia dejado a su paso, puede sonar inmaduro para una persona de edad tan avanzada como la mía pero el corazón que habia roto era el de mi hija ¿Cómo iba a esperar que le perdonara aquello? A pesar de no verla en tanto tiempo ella seguía siendo mi niña y no iba dejar que su rostro se llenara de tantas lagrimas y dolor como aquella noche, ya no lo permitiría más. Pero aun así desde la primera vez que los vi juntos, realmente sentí una fuerte conexión y por eso estuve de acuerdo y no reproche nada al haberlo visto besándola pues siempre habia pensado que él era un buen chico que habia tomado las decisiones incorrectas y aun ahora sigo pensando lo mismo.

Pero algo debo admitir, cuando escuche la voz de Tenzin reclamándome de esa manera tan fría descargando todo su enojo contra mí, me hizo recordar absolutamente todo lo que habíamos pasado juntos, cada beso, cada palabra, cada promesa. Fue por eso que no pude reaccionar a tiempo porque me sentí tan débil que incluso mis rodillas comenzaron a fallar y después de ese duro golpe comenzaron los suaves recuerdos de Ryu, aquellos que comenzaron a calmar mi corazón en llamas. ¿Qué hubiera hecho yo si ese hombre no hubiera entrado a mi vida? aun incluso ahora me es demasiado difícil imaginarlo e incluso me aterra pensarlo después de todo como lo he estado pensando toda mi vida, el es la principal razón por lo que no me derrumbe hace tantos años y también es la razón por la que fui la persona más feliz del mundo en su momento. ¿Qué pasó con él? No tengo una respuesta concreta ante ello, después de todo desde que me lleve a Miu de ese lugar, deje de ir, tal vez por miedo a que un día me encontrara con la sorpresa de que el ya no se encontraba mas en este mundo, me duele aun pensar en ello y me es demasiado difícil pronunciar aquellas palabras cuando se trata de él pero aquella enfermedad que habia sido la causa de su mal estado era demasiado extraña, no hubo nadie quien pudiera decir a ciencia cierta de que era lo que se trataba pero lo único que sabían demasiado bien es que en realidad ya no le quedaban demasiados días de vida.

Hay miles de cosas de las que me arrepiento profundamente y una de ellas fue nunca haber expresado correctamente mis sentimientos a la persona que amaba porque si, en realidad yo amaba profundamente a Ryu y a su manera de ser conmigo, a pesar de que ambos éramos completamente diferentes siempre sentí que cada uno tenía algo que le faltaba al otro y por eso es que debíamos de estar juntos aunque aun ahora trato de descubrir cuál es esa cosa que tenía yo que le faltaba a el porque a mi parecer el siempre fue alguien perfecto a pesar de absolutamente todo.

Ryu ¿Te encuentras bien en el lugar en el que estas ahora? ¿Me has perdonado por ser alguien tan egoísta? no te lo diré de frente porque ahora ya no creo que sea posible pero jamás en mi vida me habia sentido tan a salvo que en tus brazos, nunca lo admití pero desde la primera vez que me rescataste ese día lluvioso ¿Lo recuerdas? Sentí que mi destino era estar a lado tuyo, eras tan cálido y protector, aun esa maravillosa sensación corre por mis brazos cada vez que me acuesto a dormir, Yo en verdad te amaba, en verdad te amo y seguro esa no podrá cambiar jamás porque me enseñaste a ser fuerte y me protegiste en los momentos en los que no lo era.

Recuerdo que discutimos millones de veces acerca de Tenzin, se que te dañe y lo siento, nunca fue mi intención que tu siguieras pensando que mi corazón le pertenecía a él, es solo que aun recordar la manera en la que él me habia dejado me llenaba de dolor porque en algún momento yo sentía que tú podrías hacer lo mismo y eso yo ya no podría soportarlo más, siento haber desconfiado de ti y siento haberte echo derramar algunas lagrimas aquella obscura noche, jamás pensé que tu llegarías a llorar y a pesar de ello cuando lo hiciste te viste tan varonil ¿Está mal decir eso ahora? Suena extraño de mi parte pero en realidad te veías demasiado atractivo a comparación mía, lamento haberte dicho que no te amaba cuando en realidad mi corazón te pertenecía completamente.

¿Recuerdas la hermosa sonrisa que cruzo por tus labios cuando te dije que estaba embarazada? Tal vez mi expresión al momento de saberlo no fue la misma que la tuya pero de repente me contagiaste de una manera única, ahora más que nunca deseaba conocer a la pequeña criatura que habíamos procreado juntos ¿Quién iba a imaginar que yo, Lin Beifong podría tener un corazón tan blando? Por supuesto eso jamás se lo mostrado a nadie y espero nunca hacerlo a pesar de que ahora comenzara a fallar debido a mi pequeña niña.

¿Cómo olvidar el día en el que pensamos con tanto esfuerzo el nombre que le podríamos a Miu? Fue absolutamente inolvidable...

**|FLASHBACK|**

Unos jóvenes Ryu y Lin estaban acurrucados en la pequeña cama que se encontraba en su hogar, Lin estaba sentada encima de Ryu quien tenía las piernas un tanto abiertas para poder darle un espacio a su novia, el tenia ambas manos sobre el pequeño bulto que apenas comenzaba a notarse en el plano abdomen de Lin y mientras lo acariciaba varias veces con delicadeza, le dedicaba pequeños y suaves besos a las mejillas rosadas de Beifong.- _¿Has pensado en algún nombre?_ -. Lin poso sus manos sobre las de él y dudo por un momento mientras se hundía más en el pecho de su acompañante.- _¿Cómo se supone que piense en algún nombre cuando aun no sé ni su sexo?_ -. Ryu por un momento frunció el ceño y después beso con fuerza la cabeza de ella haciendo que la misma se quejara y se revolviera entre los brazos de el.- _Pues pensemos en nombres para ambos sexos y cuando nazca, sabremos cual ponerle_ -. Beifong simplemente se encogió de hombros y accedió ante la propuesta de su novio quien inmediatamente demasiado emocionado comenzó a pensar en miles de nombres -._ ¿Chuchi? ¿Muchi? ¿Cookie? ¿Mani? ¿Pony?...no espera, ese no_ -. A cada palabra Lin simplemente hacia una mueca de desagrado para después comenzar a reír sin parar ante las ocurrencias de el.- _Nuestro bebe no va a ser una mascota Ryu y mucho menos un alimento, piensa bien ¿Cómo te gustaría que se llamara si llegara a ser hombre?_ -. Ryu se rasco la nuca por un momento y cuando pensaba que por fin habia encontrado algo, negaba con la cabeza y comenzaba a pensar en alguna otra opción.-_ Así nunca vamos a terminar ¿sabes?_ -. Ella le dedico un suave beso en la mandíbula de este haciendo que a él le creciera una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.- _Tal vez te moleste pero tú crees que si fuera hombre ¿Se podría llamar Aang?_ -. Lin inmediatamente lo miro desconcertada y después una suave sonrisa se formo en sus labios.-_ ¿Porque debería de molestarme? Creo que es el nombre perfecto_ -. Ambos chicos se miraron a los ojos y se dedicaron un suave y corto beso en los labios -._ ¿Y de mujer?_ -. Lin pareció pensar por un momento y después levanto las manos de su vientre para comenzar a escribir en el aire el nombre de Ryu y después el suyo .-_ Podríamos poner la segunda letra de mi nombre y la tercera del tuyo "Iu" ¿Te gusta?_ -. El chico negó varias veces con la cabeza haciendo que su chica frunciera en ceño en el acto y cruzara los brazos -. _¿No crees que "Iu" suena un poco extraño? Podríamos ponerle la primera letra de el nombre de tu madre "Tiu" ¿Qué tal?_ -. Beifong solo se rio un poco y después miro a Ryu negativamente dándole a entender que esa era una mala idea -. _¿Por qué no le ponemos la primera letra del nombre de tu madre Ming? Así se podría llamar Miu_ -. Ryu asintió varias veces mientras sonreía y acariciaba el vientre de Lin -. _Miu Beifong, me agrada_ -. La joven chica se separo de él para después hincarse para encontrarse frente a frente y depositar en los labios del mismo un delicado beso -._ ¿Sabes Lin? Últimamente has estado demasiado amorosa_ -. Lin inmediatamente volvió a su posición original y se acurruco lo mas que pudo en el pecho de Ryu .-_ Es el embarazo_ -. Ryu simplemente rio por lo bajo y la hundió aun mas en su cuerpo .- _Pues me gusta_ -. Beifong dejo salir un gruñido de sus labios mientras tapaba su rostro sonrojado .- _A mí también_.

**|FIN DEL FLASHBACK|**

Te extraño, no sabes cuándo lo hago y no sabes todo lo que daría por poder verte solo una vez pero eso ya no es posible, cuida de nuestra hija estés en donde estés Ryu, cuídala de la manera en la que lo hiciste desde la primera vez que ella vio la luz, yo nunca fui una buena madre pero tú, gracias a ti ella es como es, con un carácter tan fuerte como el mí pero con la sonrisa y la alegría que tu albergabas en cada lugar al que ibas.

Lo último que tengo que decir es que se que siempre tuve demasiados defectos y que nunca fui perfecta pero por un momento sentí que era perfecta para ti como tú lo fuiste para mí.

* * *

Aunque ese chiquillo a obtenido lo que merecía me da un poco de lastima, ahora que lo veo de cerca tal vez en realidad estaba comenzando a enamorarse de Miu y tal vez al decirle a Korra la verdad lo único que quería hacer era ayudarla a que su sufrimiento no fuera tan duro pero incluso el ahora ya debería de saber cómo somos la familia Beifong. Desde que ella se fue el solamente sale de su habitación para ir a trabajar y regresa de nuevo e encerrarse, incluso no ha ido a comer y Bolin tiene que ir a llevarle la comida a su habitación, la única vez que lo vi salir fue pocos días después de que yo habia regresado, era noche y hacia demasiado frio pero ahí estaba el, en el mismo lugar en el que ambos se habían dado su primer beso, lo vi golpear el suelo y gritar con demasiada fuerza mientras se maldecía a sí mismo, Mako ¿Cuándo vas a aprender?.

* * *

Mientras iba caminando por los obscuros pasillos del templo pude notar fácilmente a Tenzin quien venía en la dirección contrario, al notarme el dudo por un momento seguir con su camino pero al verme caminar tranquilamente sin una expresión en mi rostro, el decidió seguir con su camino también, desde que habia regresado no me habia topado con él y se debía mayor parte a que el hacia todo por evitarme e incluso llegaba a simplemente tomar su comida e irse a otro lugar, no puedo decir que no me importara porque estaría mintiendo, después de todo el seguía siendo importante para mí. Cuando ambos estuvimos a centímetros de cruzarnos uno con el otro, una enorme adrenalina corrió por mi cuerpo, tal vez era por el enojo o por el sentimiento de dolor que el habia despertado en mi corazón aquella noche haciéndome recordar la forma en la que me habia roto el alma, solo me paso por unos centímetros pero ya era demasiado tarde, se habia quedado paralizado ante mis palabras, me gire suavemente hacia él y pude ver su mirada confundida que tenía una pizca de tortura y dolor, lo vi apretar sus puños fuertemente hasta que estos terminaron por volverse pálidos pero yo nunca cambie mi posición, siempre me mantuve firme y segura mientras volvía a repetirle lo que le habia dicho segundos atrás pero esta vez con algunas palabras extras, pude ver que el trataba de articular palabra pero no quise escucharlo decir ni una palabra, me gire sobre mi eje y seguí con mi camino.

* * *

Después de ese día todo comenzó a ser más tranquilo y me sentía en paz a pesar de estar un poco inquietada, solo un día después me entere de que Miu habia estado teniendo a un bribón en su hogar y cuando lo interrogue el un poco desaminado me dijo que ella regresaría una semana después, me causo gracia la manera en la que Kai habia expresado su desagrado por ya no poder estar tanto tiempo con mi hija pero me alegro el corazón saber que ella se habia recuperado más rápido de lo esperado, no le dije nada a nadie, ni a mi madre ni a mi hermana que habían estado demasiado pendientes del asunto, me reserve esto para mí y para mi hija, después de todo necesitábamos un tiempo familiar en el cual solo nos involucrara a las dos.

Cuando ella llego le asegure de que nadie sabía de su llegada y la abrace tan fuerte que sentía que mi alma se habia ido en ese abrazo, ella en cambio me devolvió una hermosa sonrisa que me hizo recordar a su padre, vi como bromeaba y abrazaba con su nuevo amigo y eso me saco una nueva sonrisa, no sabía que llegaría a encariñarse tanto con el pequeño y mientras me iba y la veía alejarse junto con Kai, en mi mente pronuncie aquellas palabras que no me atreví a decirle cuando la vi "Bienvenida a casa".

* * *

**ATLAlover3:**Hahaha gracias por tu Review, la verdad es que todavía no sé si Miu debería de perdonar a Mako, si es sexy y todo pero como nunca puede mantener la boca cerrada siempre termina arruinándolo todo ;-; Bueno para saber lo que le paso, tendrás que seguir leyendo(?).

Hahahaha espero que te guste este cap., Cuídate.

**Nobodyknows05:** Hahaha está bien, no te preocupes, lo subí demasiado temprano así que fue más fácil que se perdiera entre los demás Fic. Haría MiuxKai pero eso convertiría a la pobre chica en una asaltacunas y eso no está padre(?). A mí siempre me ha dado pena, mugre Hó. Y si, Korra sirve más para salvar al mundo de la destrucción total haha.

Espero que te guste este cap., Cuídate.

A todos los demás que han estado siguiendo mi historia, se los agradezco infinitamente y espero que sea de su agrado este que acaban de leer.

**_¡Nos leemos en la próxima!._**


	10. Chapter 10:Tenzin alone

_Ninguno de los personajes de esta historia me pertenece (Exceptuando a Miu Beifong) Todos ellos fueron creador por las mentes maestras; Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko, esto esta creado para el simple entretenimiento._

**Nota:** ¡Hey! Siento mucho haberme tardado en subir de nuevo e igual siento que estos episodios sean un poco aburridos y sin sentido pero les aseguro que comenzaré a mejorar en ello.

_Por lo menos espero que les guste un poco._

* * *

**|What Hurst The Most|**

Oficialmente me siento un maldito idiota ¿En que estaba pensando cuando le reclame a Lin sobre Miu? ¿Qué es lo que quería conseguir? Jamás le habia gritado así a nadie en mi vida, eso reflejaba una conducta inapropiada para un monje como yo pero aun así tenía mis razones para comportarme de esa manera ¿Cómo iba a saber yo que en realidad no era el único maestro aire en ese entonces? es totalmente estúpido pensar en esa posibilidad cuando desde que nací me enseñaron a que nadie más que mi padre y yo podíamos controlar aquel elemento.

Debo ser sincero conmigo mismo, cuando creí que tal vez ella podía ser mi hija, sentí una alegría inundar mi corazón, después de todo lo que yo mas habia querido en el mundo era tener hijos con la mujer que amaba, no quiero tener este tipo de sentimientos cuando se que he formado una hermosa familia alado de mi mujer pero aun no puedo evitar pensar en lo que pudo haber sido si no hubiera roto el corazón de Lin de aquella manera, aun me arrepiento profundamente pero todo eso ha quedado en el pasado aun que mi mente siga recordándomelo cada vez que quiere.

Lin ahora que el mundo está en balance, al parecer nosotros no lo estamos, aun deseo mirarte a los ojos para poder pedirte una disculpa por lo sucedido pero cada vez que deseo hacerlo los recuerdos bombardean mi corazón haciéndome recordar tu rostro lleno de dolor y melancolía, aun puedo recordar cómo te sostuve entre mis brazos y aun puedo recordar tus lagrimas mojar mi ropa, es incorrecto e indecente pero ahora que me encuentro completamente solo quiero expresar aunque sea con mi mente todo lo que pienso acerca de ti, acerca de nosotros.

Aun te amo y eso no puedo negarlo, aun deseo volver a probar tus labios e incluso deseo que seas la primera persona que veo al despertar pero eso no quiere decir que tampoco ame a Pema, después de todo ella ha sido de gran ayuda para mi nación y para mi corazón después de todo cuando nosotros terminamos ella estuvo ahí brindándome el calor que tu ya no me podías brindar, sé que no le tienes demasiado cariño pues piensas que te deje por ella y ahora que lo pienso tal vez en realidad fue así pero nunca fue porque habia dejado de amarte, sino mas bien porque tenía un deber con mi padre y conmigo mismo, hasta ahora que tengo una edad demasiado avanzada puedo darme cuenta de esto y me lástima porque sé que si nos hubiéramos quedado juntos, por más que nos amaramos jamás abríamos construido lo que yo he hecho hasta ahora porque tus ideales no se centraban en eso.

Me gustaría solo por una vez poder volver a escuchar un "Te amo" salir de tus labios pero ahora creo que eso es imposible pues encontraste a alguien que te hizo demasiado feliz ¿No es así? Tu nunca quisiste tener hijos pero ese hombre hizo algo que te hizo cambiar de opinión, tal vez ese hombre era el indicado para ti y yo era solo un estorbo en su camino. Aun así me alegro por saber que en su momento pudiste encontrar la felicidad con la persona que amas, aun no se su nombre ni su historia completa pero espero que algún día alguien pueda contármela.

Me siento como un niño inmaduro al estar evitándote de esta manera a cada lugar al que vas pero me siento tan patético por lo que he hecho que pienso que sería mejor no verte a los ojos nunca más, no he hablado con nadie desde aquel accidente, ni con Korra, ni con mis hermanos, mis hijos e incluso Pema…se que a ella le ha dolido que yo pensara que habia tenido una hija con otra mujer pero sé que muy en el fondo ella pensaba lo mismo después de todo ella siempre supo lo que pasaba con Lin y conmigo, lo siento tanto Pema, siento no poder amarte de la manera en la que lo deseabas y siento el tenerte que hacerte sufrir tanto con mis estupideces.

* * *

Hoy en la noche por fin decidí salir del área de meditación y comencé a caminar lentamente por los pasillos no sin antes haber pasado por el cuarto de mis hijos para poder propinarles unas suaves caricias en sus mejillas, aun no sé cómo les ha afectado a ellos lo que paso y admito que me da algo de pavor que ellos puedan pensar mal de mí, sé que me he equivocado y se supone que soy su ejemplo a seguir, todos ellos son demasiado curiosos y seguro querrán saber absolutamente toda la verdad de mi pasado y yo sé que en su momento tendré que contarles absolutamente todo.

Pude escuchar a lo lejos unos pasos acercándose con lentitud a mí, pensé por un momento que podría ser alguno de los maestros aire que no podían dormir pero inmediatamente pude ver unos llamativos ojos verdes y de inmediato pude reconocer a la persona detrás de ello, me detuve durante unos segundos y mire hacia atrás planeando un escape que no me hiciera chocar con ella pero resignado me di cuenta de que no era correcto lo que estaba haciendo y que tampoco podría evitar a Beifong durante lo que quedaba de mi vida.

Pude sentir un suave roce de manos al haber pasado uno frente al otro e inmediatamente mi corazón se desestabilizo, trate de seguir con compostura pero escuche a Lin decir algo que me habia dejado completamente helado.

.- _¿Sabes Tenzin? Si me lo hubieras dicho solo una vez más, realmente habría tenido hijos contigo_-. Ella se giro sobre su eje y pude notar que de sus ojos emanaba una ira y enojo inigualables, no la culpaba después de todo en verdad habia sido mi culpa que su hija no se encontrara con nosotros en ese momento. –_ Pero cuando conocí a Ryu me di cuenta que toda mi vida habia desperdiciado mi tiempo, me arrepiento, realmente me arrepiento de haberte amado_-. Sin más se alejo de mí como la clásica Beifong que es, fuerte, fría y valiente.

Y habia dado justo en el blanco, al escuchar todas sus palabras juntas pude sentir como me arrancaban el corazón una vez más, me quede ahí parado esperando a que ella al final se desapareciera junto con la obscuridad y cuando por fin lo hizo por primera vez después de tantos años pude sentir la primera lagrima rodar por mi viejo rostro, ya no habia marcha atrás, habia hecho que de ella emanara un odio enorme hacia mi persona que seguramente yo nunca podría quitar, se acabo, se acabo para ella, ya no hay más de mi en su corazón, ya no hay nada.

Así que ese es tu hombre "Ryu" no sé si debería de odiarte o tu deberías de odiarme a mí, no sé quién eres, ni cómo eres pero sé que pudiste darle a ella todo lo que yo no pude y de nuevo como lo habia pensado antes te lo agradezco.

Lo que me duele más ahora es que me he dado cuenta de que nunca fui suficiente, nunca fui lo que ella necesitaba y cuando tuve la oportunidad de serlo simplemente solté su mano como si no me importara lo que sentía, estaba tan concentrado en lo mío que no tuve oportunidad de ver los sueños e ilusiones que ella quería construir, se ha convertido en una mujer fuerte, valiente y hermosa que ha protegido a Ciudad República y a mi familia con su propia vida pero no se convirtió en lo que es ahora gracias a mi, si no que lo hizo gracias a él, eso es lo que duele más porque yo pude haber curado sus heridas tanto emocionales como físicas, pero a cambio solo le di heridas aun más profundas y dolorosas, aun así jamás borrare el ultimo sentimiento que tuve al haberte separado de mi lado.

El mismo que estoy repitiendo en mi cabeza una y otra vez, el mismo que jamás se irá porque ahora que estoy en medio de la obscuridad sin ser observado por nadie frente a la luna volveré a decirlo para que quede claro, para que quede como un juramento.

-_Yo siempre te voy a amar Lin Beifong...-_.

Debí de haber escuchado a mi corazón antes de haberte dicho adiós.

* * *

**ATLALOVER3:** Lo sé pero no pude expresar bien él como Miu se sentía y por eso me siento un poco deprimida; aun así que bueno que te gusto.

HAHAHA Ya en solo un episodio más tendré un capitulo completamente dedicado a Ryu y lo que paso con el después de haber dejado ir a su hija y Lin.

Cuídate (inserte corazón aquí)

**NobodyKnow05:** ¡Esa era la pregunta que estaba esperando que me hicieran! Por eso me caes tan bien .inserte corazón aquí- no fueron palabras muy duras pero ya tu sabe' haha.

Cuídate.

_**Nos leemos en la próxima. **_


	11. Chapter 11: Memories

_Ninguno de los personajes de esta historia me pertenece (Exceptuando a Miu Beifong) Todos ellos fueron creador por las mentes maestras; Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko, esto esta creado para el simple entretenimiento_

**Nota: **De nuevo mi impuntualidad y yo nos hacemos presentes para tratar de continuar esta historia, espero que las personas que lean esta historia se encuentren en donde se encuentren estén bien y que además no sufran del horroroso frio que está azotando mis aposentos.

**PD**: Hay una leve mención Makorra porque YOLO.

Sin más que decir Hó.

_**¡A leer!**_

* * *

**|MEMORIES|**

A la mañana siguiente la primera persona en levantarse fue Miu, ella inmediatamente se dirigió hacia la cocina y empezó a preparar un desayuno especial para todos, a pesar de las complicaciones que habia tenido en ese lugar, debía admitir que la aceptaron y dejaron que se quedara así que por lo menos les debía algo de gratitud, aun así ella sabía que seguía sintiendo rencor hacia ciertas personas en especial pero desde que habia regresado con Kai, se habia prometido a si misma que cambiaría su perspectiva de las cosas aunque eso significara dejar de lado a algunas personas.

Ese era el primer día desde su regreso y debía admitir que se sentía sumamente nerviosa pues de nuevo de la noche a la mañana todos iban a tener que aguantar con su presencia y seguramente esta vez iba a ser mas incomoda que la anterior pero si habia regresado de nuevo era porque necesitaba un cambio de actitud y un cambio hacia sus expectativas de vida y por alguna razón el templo del aire de la isla se lo podía dar. Empezó a colocar todo lo que necesitaba para comenzar a servir la comida y cuando volteo que encontró con una muy agradable sorpresa.- _¡MIU! ¡MIU! ¡MIU! ¡MIU BEIFONG!_ -. Inmediatamente la chica pudo sentir un peso sobre su cuerpo mientras era rodeada por unos grandes brazos que eran pertenecientes al único e inigualable Bolin, el chico estaba completamente despeinado y se podía notar visiblemente el enorme rastro de baba que cargaba desde su boca hasta su mentón, Miu simplemente sonrió y correspondió al cálido abrazo que el chico le estaba proporcionando, después de todo era casi imposible no extrañar a una persona tan noble como lo era Bolin quien al parecer en verdad se encontraba demasiado feliz al verla .- _¡No puedo creer que hayas regresado! Es decir pensé que nunca volvería a verte ¡Pero no me lo tomes a mal! No es como si no quisiera verte ¡Porque me agrada verte! Es solo que el día lluvioso, tu, Tenzin, Mamá Lin, Mako, Korra, Papá desconocido, maestros aire, Oogi volando, adiós Miu, ¡Ah! demasiados recuerdos _.- El maestro tierra se agarro la cabeza con fuerza simulando un dolor al haber recordado tantas cosas lo que simplemente le saco una enorme sonrisa a la joven Beifong, inmediatamente pudo sentir como mas personas se acercaban al lugar, toda la familia Beifong exceptuando a Lin y Toph ahora se encontraba en la mesa viendo sorprendidos a Miu quien solamente les dedicaba una enorme sonrisa mostrándoles su dentadura blanca, después de eso todos los demás Beifong le sonrieron a Miu en forma de bienvenida y tomaron posición para poder esperar sus alimentos, al momento Miu fue a la cocina para toparse con Pema quien se encontraba preguntándose en voz alta quien habia sido la persona que le habia ahorrado el trabajo de preparar la comida para todos .- _Bueno, es lo menos que podía hacer después de todo_-. Pema se volteo completamente sorprendida pues no esperaba que alguien la estuviera escuchando pero inmediatamente su expresión cambio a una más seria al ver de quien se trataba .- _Te lo agradezco demasiado, iré a sentarme entonces_-. Pema no dijo nada más y salió de la cocina para sentarse en su lugar de siempre, Miu comprendía la actitud que la mujer estaba tomando después de todo no era fácil saber que el hombre al que has estado unida por tanto tiempo sigue interesado en su novia des pasado y es aun mas difícil que el hombre le haya declarado a todo el mundo que tenía una hija fuera de su matrimonio, así que entendía que se comportara de esa manera y lo iba a dejar pasar por lo menos por ahora.

Finalmente salió de la cocina con los primeros platos de sopa e inmediatamente se cruzó con la mirada de Mako, este al verla por primera vez después de todo lo que pasó prácticamente se paró de su asiento.- _¡M!..¡Mi!..-_ El chico trato de acercarse a ella pero estaba tan aturdido que sus pies terminaron por fallarle haciendo que cayera en seco al suelo, Miu simplemente ignoro el gran golpe que el chico se habia proporcionado y comenzó a poner tos platos sobre la mesa para que los demás comenzaran a desayunar, la razón por la que ese desayuno era tan tranquilo era porque no contaban con la presencia de Tenzin, a pesar de que todos se encontraban completamente sorprendidos por la aparición de la chica, nadie se encontraba completamente a disgusto, es mas al parecer era uno de los desayunos más tranquilos de su vida.

Al terminar todos se dispersaron para comenzar su rutina diaria y de nuevo las únicas personas que quedaron fueron Korra, Miu y Bolin quienes al parecer aun no encontraban nada que hacer, después de todo ya no habia problemas que amenazaran con destruir el mundo y aun no habían preparado el guion para la nueva película de Nuktuk. Miu creyó que sería buena idea el ir a buscar a Bolin, después de todo era la única persona además de su familia al que se le habia iluminado el rostro al verla y eso le pareció sumamente enternecedor, fue directamente hacia la sala de meditación pudo escuchar claramente los sonidos que venían desde ese lugar y asumiendo que era Bolin entró haciendo demasiado ruido pero inmediatamente se arrepintió pues pudo ver claramente a la Avatar Korra meditando, por un momento pensó que la avatar habia perdido la concentración gracias a su entrada pero se sorprendió al ver que la chica no se habia movido ni un poco, Miu comenzó a dar pequeños pasos hacia atrás para así poder salir del lugar sin que la dueña de los ojos azules se diera cuenta _.- Lo siento_-. Miu dio un enorme salto al escuchar la voz de la chica quien aun mantenía los ojos cerrados.- _No sabía que iba a herirte tanto que Mako me contara sobre tu pasado _-. Al escuchar el nombre del maestro fuego Beifong pudo sentir como una corriente eléctrica recorría toda su columna pero decidió que ignoraría aquella sensación así que rápidamente se encamino hacía Korra y se sentó a su lado adoptado la misma posición que la chica.- No te preocupes, ahora que lo pienso creo que exagere un poco -. Korra simplemente dejo que una sonrisa se escapara de sus labios y rápidamente dejo su posición de meditación para sentarse con normalidad_.- Al parecer no sirvo para los problemas pequeños_ -. La joven Beifong se vio contagiada por la sonrisa de la chica y al escucharla dejó salir una pequeña carcajada mientras elevaba una ceja.- _No, al parecer no_-. Y se pudo escuchar una risa por parte de ambas.

Después de eso ninguna de las dos dijo algo mas pero se quedaron en las mismas posiciones, una sentada al lado de la otra, por alguna razón Miu no se sentía para nada incomoda y no sentía la necesidad de iniciar alguna conversación que las sacara de aquel silencio y al parecer Korra sentía lo mismo. En el tiempo en el que Miu se alejó de todos, se dio cuenta de que en realidad no podía estar enojada por lo que habia pasado, No debía de estar enojada con su Tía Suyin por su gran boca, no podía estar enojada con Tenzin solo por el hecho de que el pensara que era su hija, no podía estar enojada con Korra por querer ayudarla y aun que aun le constara admitirlo no podía estar enojada con Mako pues el solo habia querido ayudarla pero aun así por alguna extraña razón que ahora empezaba a tener sentido en la mente de Miu, a ella le habia dolido profundamente que él ni siquiera la consultara para soltar ese tipo de cosas, que no se tomara el tiempo para en realidad meditar la situación y que solamente porque Korra se lo hubiera pedido el lo soltara todo, ahora debía admitir que tal vez no estaba enojada por la traición sino mas bien estaba un tanto celosa, después de todo desde la primera vez que se conocieron ella supo del romance que la Avatar y el habían tenido y aunque de eso ya hubieran pasado algunos años Mako aun no habia conocido a una mujer especial después de Korra lo que le hacía pensar que tal vez aun la amaba y que solo trataba de olvidarla estando con ella.

.- _¿Sabes? El te quiere y lo digo enserio_ -. Miu suspiro y dejo que sus hombros cayeran sobre ella así adoptando una posición encorvada, en realidad no se sorprendió por las palabras de Korra sabía que en algún momento tendría que sacar ese tema de conversación solo no pensó que empezaría de aquella manera .- _El ha pasado por demasiadas cosas al igual que tu y tal vez aun tengas tus dudas respecto a la relación que ambos mantenemos y no lo digo solo porque lo estabas diciendo mientras lo pensabas,._\- Miu inmediatamente adopto un color rojizo en sus mejillas mientras se daba un golpe en la cabeza-. _Si no porque jamás lo habia visto tan interesado en nadie, incluso conmigo, tal vez alguna vez se porto de manera tonta frente a Asami pero aunque no lo creas siempre lo atrapaba viéndote o incluso buscándote después de su trabajo ¿Te conto porque terminamos nuestra relación? _-. Hubo un silencio por tan solo un segundo.- _No, en realidad no lo hizo_-. Inmediatamente la mirada de Korra se perdió por un segundo mientras una sonrisa melancólica se instalaba en sus labios.- _Su trabajo siempre fue más importante que yo, se supone que habíamos terminado porque nuestros trabajos se interponían en nuestra relación pero después de todo, lo que a mí me afecto fue el hecho de que el no pudiera tener la boca cerrada, si sabes a lo que me refiero_.- Ambas chicas se miraron cómplices y después terminaron por reír un poco-. _Pero siempre he pensado que lo que en realidad nos afecto fue el hecho de que yo confié absolutamente en él y termino por traicionarme, si, sé que esto te suena conocido porque de algún modo u otro lo ha vuelto a hacer pero la diferencia entre nosotras dos es que en mi situación él sabía que iba a perjudicarme directamente pero cuando lo hizo contigo lo único que tenía en mente era ayudarte y seguramente no lo sabes pero los días en los que te fuiste el apenas y tenía fuerzas de levantase de la cama, jamás lo habia visto así, creeme cuando te digo que su corazón te pertenece completamente_..- Korra poso su mano izquierda sobre el hombro de la chica y le dedico una simpatía sonrisa -. _El puede ser un chico algo testarudo, sus chistes pueden ser malos y además puede que a veces se comporte como un niño de cinco años pero tiene uno de los corazones más puros que yo he conocido en toda mi vida y sé que daría todo por proteger a los seres que ama, por eso y muchas razones más Asami y yo estamos seguras de que tu lo guiaras al camino correcto al igual que el a ti_ .- Miu por un momento bajo la mirada meditando todas las palabras que la avatar le habia proporcionado, a pesar de que aun se le considerada joven debido a la edad que tenia, con seguridad Beifong podía decir que era alguien demasiado sabia pues a pesar de ser el Avatar maestra de los cuatro elementos era una chica que habia tenido que pasar por demasiadas cosas muy difíciles para llegar hasta donde estaba ahora, era digna de admirar.

* * *

Después de esa pequeña charla Miu decidió salir de la sala de meditación no sin antes despedirse y agradecer a Korra quien simplemente le dedico una de sus características sonrisas, de nuevo fue en busca de Bolin a quien inmediatamente encontró en el patio de entrenamiento, el chico tenía una mirada completamente seria mientras lanzaba varios trozos de piedra redondos hacia la pared para que estos al final se hicieran polvo_.- ¡Bolin!_ -. El chico inmediatamente reacciono hacia el llamado de la chica y con una enorme sonrisa se dedico a recibirla.- _¡Miu! ¡Justo iba a buscarte!_ -. Inmediatamente Miu alzo una ceja sin creerle ni una palabra al maestro tierra, este al darse cuenta de que la chica habia descubierto con demasiada facilidad su mentira simplemente sonrió apenado.- _Bueno…iba a hacerlo en un rato_-. Beifong no pudo más que dejar que una sincera sonrisa apareciera en sus labios, Bolin además de gracia le causaba una enorme ternura.- ¿_Y qué es lo que estás haciendo en vez de ir a buscarme?_ -. Bolin con rapidez poso sus manos sobre su cintura y adopto una pose un tanto graciosa mientras hacia su cabello hacia atrás tratando así de verse mas "atractivo".- _Bueno, no sé si lo sepas pero yo Bolin era un gran maestro pro-control ¡De los mejores! Mako, Korra y yo éramos los hurones de juego y éramos ¡invencibles! Fueron grandes tiempos_.- La mirada de Bolin podía describirse entre soñadora y enternecida_.- Fueron los mejores tiempos ¿sabes? Antes de que pasaran los verdaderos problemas, antes de que todo cambiara, era asombroso_ -. Miu sonrió levemente y se acerco al chico con demasiada lentitud para después posar sus manos sobre las costillas del chico para comenzar a hacerle cosquillas, inmediatamente Bolin comenzó a retorcerse debido a las cosquillas y pequeñas lagrimas se comenzaron a asomar por sus ojos, en ese momento Miu paró y se alejó de el un poco .- _Entonces ¿Por qué no me enseñas de ese gran pro-control?-_ Los ojos del maestro tierra inmediatamente se llenaron de luz y de un momento a otro tomo con fuerza la mano de la chica para comenzar a correr hacia el patio central de entrenamiento _.- ¡Muy bien soldado! ¿Lista para aprender pro-control?_-. Miu lo miro completamente confundida pues no paso ni un segundo y Bolin ya tenía un enorme mostacho cubriéndole la cara, claro sin contar que Pabu también tenia uno igual al de su dueño _.- Bolin..Yo no enti..-_ El chico no lo dejo terminar pues puso uno de sus dedos sobre los labios de la chica haciendo que esta se callara_-. ¡No te he escuchado soldado!_ -. La chica inmediatamente entendió lo que el maestro tierra quería decir y a pesar de que le dio demasiada gracia decidió seguirle el juego_-. ¡Señor, si señor!_ -. Miu coloco su mano sobre su frente dando a entender que estaba saludando a Bolin y este inmediatamente le correspondió con una sonrisa para después seguir con su papel.

Gracias a que ambos eran maestros tierra le fue más fácil a Miu entender las técnicas y la manera de atacar a su oponente, lo que aun no le cabía en la cabeza eran las reglas y las faltas que no podía cometer pues ya más de una vez habia cometido alguna que otra falta al pobre Bolin cada vez que ambos practicaban frente a frente.

_.-¡AHORA DAMAS Y CABALLEROS! ¡LA BATALLA QUE TODOS ESTABAN ESPERANDO! ¡EL REGRESO DEL ÚNICO E INIGUALABLE!_ -. Bolin inmediatamente posó su mirada en la de Miu y agito con demasiada discreción su mano haciendo una señal para que la chica comenzara a golpear el suelo como si estuviera haciendo redoble de tambor-. _¡BOLIN EL GUAPO HURÓN DE FUEGO! ¡SI! ¡SI! ¡AAH! ¡BOLIN TE AMO! ¡HAZME UN HIJO! Lo siento chicas, este león ya está tomado_ .- La maestra tierra no podía dejar de reírse a carcajadas debido a todo lo que Bolin decía, incluso algunas lagrimas ya habían comenzado a rodar por sus mejillas .- _¡AHORA ENFRENTANDO AL GRAN Y PODEROSO BOLIN! ¡UNA NUEVA OPONENTE! ¡ALGUIEN NUNCA ANTES VISTA! ¡PROVENIENTE DE LA CUEVA MAS REMOTA DEL PLANETA!_ -. Esta vez antes de que Miu comenzara con el redoble de tambores fue el maestro tierra quien los empezó .- _¡LA CAVERNÍCOLA!_ -. La chica inmediatamente dejó de reír y una mirada sería fue la que le dedico al pobre maestro tierra-. _¡Bolin! ¡Te dije desde la primera vez que ese no era mi nombre!_ .- La chica demostró un pequeño puchero, lo que hizo que Bolin simplemente sonriera con ternura y desviara la mirada _.- Esta bien, está bien ¡LA PRINCESA APESTOSA!_ .- La chica se paró inmediatamente de donde se habia sentado.- _¡BOLIN!_ -. El chico rápidamente retrocedió al ver a la chica levantarse y se cubrió la cara .- _Bien, bien ¡LA LLANERA SOLITARIA!_ -. Miu ahora tomo una posición triunfal al haber escuchado su nombre y comenzó a alzar sus brazos en signo de triunfo-. _¡BUUH! ¡SAQUENLA! ¡BOLIN ES MAS GUAPO!_ -. La chica se volteó hacia Bolin quien simplemente se encogió de hombros mientras enrollaba en su dedo su característico mechón ondulado-. _¡No me veas a mí! El público ha hablado-_.

El tiempo comenzó a pasarse volando y los chicos no se dieron cuenta que de ahora todo se encontraba completamente obscuro, lo único que los hizo despertar del trance en el que se habían envuelto gracias a lo bien que la estaban pasando fue el estomago de Bolin quien gruño ferozmente reclamando por su comida, ahí fue en donde se dieron cuenta de que se habían saltado la comida y que seguramente también se habían saltado la cena, Ambos chicos se dirigieron ahora hacia la entrada principal del templo mientras se empujaban y de vez en cuando se dedicaban una que otra broma respecto al entrenamiento que habían tenido, pero de repente ambos se pararon en seco observando la escena que tenían frente a ellos, absolutamente todos se encontraban ahí, Tenzin, Pema, Jinora, Kai, Rohan, Meelo, Ikki, Asami, Korra, Mako, toda la familia Beifong incluyendo a Toph y a Lin, esta última se encontraba prácticamente de rodillas sobre el suelo llorando a más no poder, sus sollozos se podían escuchar desde el lugar en que se encontraban ambos maestros tierra, inmediatamente ambos chicos se dirigieron corriendo hacia la jefa de Policía quien a pesar de estar rodeada de personas parecía más sola que nunca, Miu paso frente a todos y cada uno de los antes mencionados hasta llegar a su madre, cuando Bolin se estaba dirigiendo la misma dirección que la chica fue detenido por el fuerte brazo de Mako quien simplemente negó con la cabeza dándole a entender que ese no era un buen momento.

Y ahí estaba Miu Beifong completamente petrificada viendo a su madre retorcerse de dolor bañada en lagrimas, sosteniendo una carta ya demasiado vieja y opaca a la cual por lo menos se le podían calcular alrededor de cinco años, la letra prácticamente ya no era visible y se notaba que con cualquier toque brusco esta se podía hacer pedazos pero lo importante en esa carta no era su apariencia si no, más bien las únicas letras completamente visibles en aquel papel pertenecientes al nombre de la persona que la habia mandado.

_**Ryu.**_

* * *

**Nobodyknows05 y ATLAlover3:** Les agradezco infinitamente que siempre comenten cada capítulo que yo público, ustedes han sido gran ayuda a que yo continúe con mis ánimos de seguir subiendo este fic, espero nunca decepcionarlas, Cuídense –inserte corazón lleno de amor aquí-.

_**¡Nos leemos en la próxima!. **_


	12. Chapter 12: The heart of everything

_Ninguno de los personajes de esta historia me pertenece (Exceptuando a Miu Beifong) Todos ellos fueron creador por las mentes maestras; Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko, esto esta creado para el simple entretenimiento._

_**Nota: **__De verdad lo siento por la tardanza, tenía demasiadas cosas que hacer y cuando menos me di cuenta ya habia pasado demasiado tiempo, aun así espero que en verdad disfruten este capítulo y les recomiendo escuchar __**Forgiven de Within Temptation **__todo lo que dura el capitulo, de verdad le da un nuevo giro al capítulo._

_**Espero que lo disfruten**_

* * *

**|THE HEART OF EVERYTHING|**

_Querida Lin._

_Han pasado 19 días exactos desde que ambas se fueron de mi lado, días en los que siento que mi corazón cada vez se hace más débil y __v__iejo, ahora me arrepiento tanto por haberles dicho que se marcharan y por mi mente a veces pasa la vaga idea de lo que hubiese sucedido si les hubiera dicho que se quedaran pero ahora eso solo es un pensamiento absurdo y sin sentido en el cual a veces albergo toda mi esperanza y amor pero se a estas alturas de la vida que ya no puedo cambiar la decisión que tome en esos momentos que fue l__a __que ha definido lo que ahora será la vida de los tres para siempre._

_Lin jamás tuve la oportunidad de expresarte toda la verdad acerca de nuestro primer encuentro, se que tu recuerdas a la perfección el día en el que nos conocimos pero la perspectiva que tú tienes acerca de ello es demasiado diferente a la que tengo yo pues ahora que me debato entre la vida y la muerte debo decirte que esa no fue la primera vez que mis ojos se posaron en los tuyos._

_El día en el que yo te conocí o el día en el que por lo menos me di cuenta de tu existencia fue ya hace demasiados años atrás y lo recuerdo perfectamente. _

_Desde mi nacimiento siempre tuve demasiada curiosidad por saber cómo era Ciudad República pero gracias a mi lealtad hacia mi pueblo jamás tuve las agallas para salir aun así después de muchos años en los que me habia convertido en un "adulto" responsable de mis actos por primera vez quise echar un vistazo a aquella deslumbrante Ciudad así que mentí a mis mayores al decirles que iba a tratar de buscar comida por otros lugares y corriendo con una enorme capa cubriendo cada parte de mi cuerpo salí en busca de aventura._

_Al llegar a Ciudad República quede fascinado, no solo por la mezcla de culturas, si no también por la manera en la que estaban construidos los edificios, la cuidad en verdad se veía demasiado bella desde mi perspectiva._

_Ahora te voy a confesar algo pero te pido por favor que no vayas a enojarte ¿Lo prometes?_

_Cuando llegue a la ciudad conocí a una chica, ahora solo tengo recuerdos demasiado borrosos de ella, no siquiera recuerdo como era su rostro y mucho menos su nombre solo recuerdo que tartamudeaba mucho, ella fue la primera persona que conocí en esa Ciudad, debo admitir que mantuve una relación de tan solo unas semanas con ella pero solamente fue porque me pidió que saliéramos, aun así terminamos tan rápido como todo habia empezado pues sabía que mi destino no era el estar a su lado, no sabes lo agradecido que estoy con ella pues gracias a eso yo pude verte por primera vez, ella me habia dicho que quería ir a un parque el cual estaba cerca de la estación de policía, apenas llevábamos unos minutos caminando frente aquella estación cuando tu saliste._

**|FLASHBACK|**

_-Mochila, capa, herramientas, comida, todo está listo- _Un joven Ryu se encontraba escondido entre los arbustos mientras se cercioraba de que absolutamente todas las cosas que necesitaba para su pequeño viaje se encontraran en la mochila, no es que fuera a pasar demasiado tiempo fuera de su aldea, es mas tal vez ni siquiera se tardaría un día pero el estar tan emocionado le hacía perder toda realidad presente. El joven debía admitir que se encontraba que se encontraba nervioso y deseoso de ver la Ciudad que desde niño deseaba conocer y el haber mentido a sus mayores para realizar este propósito era para él aun más riesgoso y emocionante pues ya era conocido que para los mayores de su aldea, el ir a Ciudad República solo representaba problemas.

El joven alzó la cabeza y pudo apreciar el rio que dividía el lugar donde estaba hacia su destino, gracias a sus habilidades fue demasiado fácil para el cruzar hacia el otro lado, solo bastaba con girar sus manos sobre su propio eje para que estas crearan un torbellino de viento que lo dejara al otro lado –_Pan comido- _Con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios mientras se sacudía la ropa l chico comenzó su recorrido por la ciudad cerciorándose de que nadie pudiera apreciar su rostro con demasiada atención. Mientras caminaba rápidamente se dio cuenta de que ya habia captado la atención de una joven que se encontraba saliendo de una tienda, el debía admitir que la chica le parecía linda así que decidió dirigirle una mirada en forma de saludo a lo que ella respondió con un notable sonrojo en sus mejillas, Ryu simplemente sonrió y siguió con su camino, ahora que habia visto a esa joven comenzó a pensar en lo que sus mayores le habían dicho tan solo hace unos días, el debía de conseguir una esposa y empezar a formar una familia pero en realidad en su aldea no habia nadie que le llamara la atención, no es que no fueran bonitas ni tampoco que tuvieran una mala personalidad pero no encontraba en ellas la chispa que deseaba quería encontrar a una mujer de la que el mismo se asegurara estaría enamorado de ella toda su vida.

Seguía caminando con discreción hasta que sintió que era jalado por la manga de su capa con delicadeza, el se volteo un tanto alarmado solo para encontrar de nuevo a la chica a la cual le habia dedicado una sonrisa – _Ho...hola, mi nombre es Pema –_ La pequeña chica mantenía la mirada baja mientras trataba de acomodar pequeños mechones de su marrón cabello por detrás de sus orejas, Ryu la miro tan solo una fracción de segundo, no sabía si era seguro el decir su verdadero nombre pero al ver a esa chica tan nerviosa le causo ternura- _Mi nombre es Ryu, un gusto en conocerte- _Esta vez ella levanto la mirada con un color carmesí en sus mejillas y de nuevo tartamudeando habló – _Y…yo me preguntaba s..Si tu quisieras dar u...un paseo conmigo –_Ryu solo asintió en afirmación hacia la propuesta de ella, después de todo el tener una acompañante que vivía en ese lugar le daba pauta para conocer mejores lugares sin meterse en problemas, la chica comenzó a caminar y Ryu se acerco a ella y tomando la mano de su acompañante la pasó por su firme brazo –_Entonces Pema, ¿Hay un lugar especial al que te gustaría ir?-_

Pema habia tenido la grandiosa idea de llevarlo a un gran parque que se encontraba cerca del lugar en el que se habían encontrado, mientras caminaban Ryu diviso a lo lejos un enorme edificio color gris en el cual se podían leer claramente las palabras "Estación de Policía" Le pareció curioso así que soltó el brazo de Lu por un momento y comenzó a caminar en dirección hacia el lugar y entonces sintió como si su corazón se le hubiera salido. Casi frente a el del edificio salió la joven más hermosa que el habia visto en toda su existencia, La chica tenía un hermoso, sedoso, largo y ondulado cabello color negro que rebotaba con gracia por sus hombros y cintura, se podía notar desde lejos que tenía unas largas pestañas que cubrían unos hermosos y finos ojos tan verdes y brillantes como las esmeraldas, unos labios voluptuosos de color rosado y un color de piel un tanto pálido que solamente hacia resaltar aun mas su belleza, claro junto con todo eso también cabía resaltar que traía un tipo de uniforme que era casi completamente de color negro exceptuando por los bordes plateados que se llegaban a distinguir de este, ella era delgada y tenía la perfecta complexión de un reloj de arena.

Ella era sin dudar la mujer perfecta.

**|FIN DEL FLASHBACK|**

_Lin, te veías tan hermosa._

_Aun ahora no puedo encontrar las palabras adecuadas para describir lo bella que te veías en ese entonces, desde aquel momento en el que te vi supe que nada en mi vida iba a volver a ser igual ¿Cómo pude enamorarme de ti sin siquiera saber tu nombre?, aun es un misterio para mí el cómo te soñaba por las noches y te pensaba por los días._

_Regrese a Ciudad República muchas veces mas con la esperanza de volver a verte pero jamás me encontré contigo, a veces llegaba a pensar que tan solo habías sido una ilusión, que todo estaba en mi mente y me rendí, no quería seguir buscando un amor que tal vez ni siquiera habia existido, a pesar de mis enormes ganas de querer volver a ver tu rostro en esos momentos, así que lo único que me quedaba era el recordarte caminando con gracia mientras tu cabello se movía con forme al viento._

_Nuestro encuentro iba a ser diferente._

**|FLASHBACK|**

Era el peor día en todo el año, es mas decir que era el peor se quedaba corto en comparación a lo que estaba pasando en ese momento, toda la aldea estaba cubierta por el agua, las cosechas estaban inundadas y difícilmente se podía ver el camino gracias a las fuertes lluvias, Ryu habia salido en la mañana a buscar comida para la aldea pues desde hace días no habían podido recolectar absolutamente nada, era su deber ahora el buscar alimentos pues siendo un maestro aire él podía llegar con facilidad hacia la cima de algunas palmeras para poder tomar alimentos que crecían desde ahí, aun cuando se apuro lo mas que pudo para recolectar lo que necesitaba, se llevo más tiempo de lo esperado y cuando menos se dio cuenta ya estaba empapado de pies a cabeza por las lluvias, tenía demasiado peso sobre sus hombros gracias a que habia llenado costales completos de alimentos para que su aldea no pasara hambre así que se podría decir que en verdad no era su día, aun así se esforzó lo mas pudo y por alguna extraña razón decidió acortar su camino yendo hacia el rio que dividía Ciudad República de su aldea, debía admitir que pensar en aquella Ciudad aun le traían recuerdos que lastimaban su corazón pero desde que habia pasado un año de ese incidente el se habia prometido a si mismo que no pensaría más en la joven que le habia robado el corazón.

Mientras caminaba lo más rápido que podía sobre el rocoso camino pudo escuchar un estruendo que provenía de la rama de un árbol que se habia roto, aun con la fuerte lluvia era imposible que de la nada los arboles comenzaran a romperse así que Ryu preocupado al pensar que podía ser una persona de su aldea que habia ido en su búsqueda comenzó a correr en dirección hacia donde habia escuchado el ruido.

Y al llegar al lugar el no podía creerlo, se tallo los ojos en varias ocasiones pues lo que enfocaba su mirada lo habia sacado de sus casillas, ahí estaba la chica con la que le habia soñado tanto tiempo, de la que el se habia enamorado. Se dio un golpe mental por andar pensando en estupideces mientras ella necesitaba ayuda, lanzó las bolsas con provisiones hacia el suelo y cuando estuvo a punto de lanzarse al rio en ayuda de la chica vio como ella realizaba metal control y ataba un cable a otro árbol más estable, cuando jalo de el ella salió disparada del rio, al ver aquella acción Ryu se sintió completamente aliviado, a pesar de que ella se habia encontrado en una situación demasiado peligrosa, entonto rápidamente una solución para salir del problema, era completamente asombrosa.

Comenzó a caminar con tranquilidad hacia ella esperando a que la chica pudiera por fin tocar tierra firme pero cuando el menos lo espero de nuevo la rama del árbol se rompió haciendo que en efecto ella cayera sobre el suelo dándose varios golpes demasiado fuertes, de nuevo Ryu comenzó a correr hacia ella para de nuevo encontrarse con la sorpresa de que ella se encontraba de pie demostrando lo fuerte que era pero gracias a sus lesiones tan solo pudo dar unos cuantos pasos pues habia caído de nuevo al suelo, Ryu se maldijo internamente por no haber podido atraparla antes de que ella se hubiera dado ese fuerte golpe en la cabeza, Se acerco a ella despacio y se quito su playera para poder cubrirla y después la tomo por la cintura y la levanto para poder acomodar la cabeza de ella sobre su torso desnudo y así poder proporcionarle un poco de calor.

Llego a su hogar tan rápido como pudo para tan solo encontrarse con su madre esperándolo sentada sobre la cama con un semblante de preocupación bien definido en su rostro - _¡Hijo! Pensé que al…-_las palabras se quedaron en el aire cuando vio como le estaba cargando a una chica, rápidamente se paró de la cama para que el pudiera colocar a la joven -_¿Quién es ella?–_Ryu miro a su madre con un deje de tristeza en su rostro mientras acariciaba con suavidad la frente de la chica apartándole varios cabellos que cubrían su rostro -_ ¿Ella? Ella es la mujer más hermosa del mundo –_La anciana mujer al escuchar las palabras de su hijo no dijo nada mas, no tenia por que hacerlo, muy dentro de sí sabía que esa chica era quien habia robado el corazón de su joven hijo hacia un año atrás –_Sal ahora, yo me encargare de secar su ropa y ponérsela de nuevo, cuando este lista te hablare para que regreses Ryu – _El chico le hizo caso a su madre y salió de su hogar, aun así no se alejo demasiado, tan solo se habia ido a refugiar a un árbol que se encontraba justo en frente de su choza, no paso mucho tiempo cuando la mujer salió de ahí y le dio una señal para que el entrara a cuidarla.

Esa noche Ryu no durmió ni un poco, constantemente se la pasaba checando la frente de la chica esperando que no tuviera fiebre e incluso llegaba a abrazarla sobre su torso cuando sentía que se encontraba demasiado fría.

Juró desde ese día que la protegería por siempre.

**|FIN DEL FLASHBACK|**

_A la mañana siguiente cuando despertaste yo ya no me encontraba ahí, habia salido por los alimentos que habia dejado a la deriva del rio la noche que te encontré, para mi mala suerte al parecer habían caído al rio y la corriente se los habia llevado, se lo que pensaras ahora "Torpe cara de topo" tuve que recolectar de nuevo todos los alimentos que habia perdido, por eso es que me tarde tanto para poder regresar, pero te juro que nada ocupaba mi mente en esos momentos mas que tu rostro , tus ojos, tu. No habia nada mas e lo que estuviera pensando así que cuando regrese y te encontré juro que pude sentir como mi corazón se salía de mi pecho más aun así trate de mantenerme sereno mostrándote solo sonrisas para que pudieras entrar en confianza conmigo, admito que fue un poco difícil porque bueno mi amor, tu eres difícil._

_¿Recuerdas lo primero que te dije cuando ambos volvimos dormir de nuevo? "Siento no haber sido Tenzin" Ahora no sabes cómo agradezco no haber sido él, no sabes cómo agradezco que los espíritus me hayan dado la oportunidad de conocerte y no sabes las ganas que aun tengo de golpear a aquel hombre, tus lagrimas sobre mi torso fue lo que más me ha dolido en todos estos años, ver como sufrías por haberlo entregado todo sin recibir nada a cambio era algo que yo ya no podía permitir mas por eso te deje desahogarte entre mis brazos, por eso bese su cabeza mientras dormías y por eso mismo no solté tu mano hasta que tuviste que irte de mi lado hasta el amanecer._

_Después de ello no regresaste, te espere al día siguiente pero no hubo rastro de ti, admito que fue una de las noches más amargas que tuve la desgracia de sentir, me sentía un idiota ¿Qué es lo que estaba esperando? ¿Qué regresaras al día siguiente esperando por mí? Que patético, de nuevo comencé a recaer pensando en que no volvería a verte, de nuevo llene mi mente con absurdas ideas de que eras una ilusión, de nuevo me sentía roto._

_Mi sorpresa fue autentica al verte parada frente a mí de nuevo con las lagrimas desbordando tus ojos, otra vez estabas entre mis brazos, otra vez te habia vuelto a ver, me contaste sobre tu trágica historia de amor, sobre tu corazón roto y yo no pude hacer más que llorar en silencio por ti, por tu corazón._

_De nuevo volviste a irte._

**|FLASHBACK|**

Cuando la tuvo completamente inmovilizada se quito la capucha haciendo por fin que Lin lo reconociera, el poder verla de nuevo después de tanto tiempo le causaba una felicidad inmensa, habían pasado tantos días en los que no sabía de ella que lo único que podía hacer era mantenerse preocupado por su bienestar, pensó que a ella también le daría gusto verlo pero lo único que recibió fue una mirada llena de enojo y frustración, ahí es donde se dio cuenta de que algo no encajaba, en su rostro se podían notar claramente dos cortadas que habían sido profundas, estas aun no habían cicatrizado completamente por lo que aun se podía notar la piel al rojo vivo pero a pesar de ello Ryu no sintió asco ni lastima, lo que estaba frente a él seguía siendo el rostro de Lin, lo que estaba frente a él seguía siendo la mujer que amaba y se seguía viendo hermosa.

Con cuidado esperando que de Lin no saliera una reacción negativa, acerco su mano con cuidado y acaricio con suavidad y delicadeza la mejilla herida, En ese momento se contuvo las ganas de besarla, se contuvo las ganas de decirle cuento la amaba porque sabía que no era el momento correcto, sabía que ella estaba demasiado herida como para que el la confundiera, además no quería que ella dejara de verlo gracias a eso.

.-_Lin….te ves hermosa-._

**|FIN DEL FLASHBACK|**

_Aun no entiendo porque te ocultaste de mi cuando habías sido herida ¿Creíste que te rechazaría? ¿Qué me causarías lastima? Lin, yo jamás haría algo semejaste, jamás me causarías lástima porque lo único que ven mis ojos eres tu porque lo único que pienso eres tú, porque lo único que amo eres tú._

_Aun así debo dar gracias del hecho de que fui a buscarte ese día pues esta vez volviste de nuevo, cada semana cuando regresaba de recolectar alimentos tu ya estabas esperándome, competíamos tantas cosas, platicas, risas, aventuras y te aseguro que yo no podía sentirme más feliz pues desde ese día algo habia cambiado, nosotros habíamos cambiado, tu habías cambiado, nuestro mundo habia cambiado._

_Sé que también te has preguntado qué fue de mi después de que ustedes se fueron, que ha sido de mi todo este tiempo, El pueblo que alguna vez conociste ya no está más, aquí a reinado la enfermedad y la hambruna, todos los hombres estamos enfermos, las mujeres se han ido de la aldea, todas y cada una de ellas junto con los niños, pero no sé exactamente en donde._

_La única que se ha quedado es mi madre quien ha estado cuidándonos a todos y cada uno, le he dicho que se vaya, que te busque y se quede con ustedes pero no quiere hacerme caso, dice que ustedes saben cuidarse solas, que no la necesitan, dice que yo si la necesito, dice que no quiere que muera solo._

_Si querías saber cuál era la verdadera razón por la que les dije a ambas que se fueran y no regresaran, bueno, es esta, porque sé que no hay cura, porque cada día estoy más débil, porque apenas y puedo moverme ¿Quién diría que al final esto sería una epidemia? Ya no hay salvación, ya no hay nada._

_¿Recuerdas mi confesión de amor? Aun éramos demasiado jóvenes cuando te lo dije, aun era demasiado inexperto y torpe._

_Pero ahora que han pasado los años y he recolectado miles de recuerdos que nos unen quiero declararte mi amor de nuevo._

_Desde el primer día en el que mis ojos se posaron en los tuyos me di cuenta de que nuestro destino era el estar juntos, no habia cruzado palabra contigo, no sabía tu nombre y mucho menos sabia como eras pero la sola manera de ver como proyectabas tus sentimientos mediante tus ojos me hicieron enamorarme de ti._

_Lin, la primera vez que nos conocimos en persona me di cuenta de que eras una persona de carácter demasiado frio supe que no iba a ser fácil que abrieras tu corazón hacia mí pero cuando menos lo esperaba te encontrabas en mis brazos rogando por mi consuelo, eres una persona como cualquier otra con defectos y virtudes pero la diferencie entre tú y el resto es que los defectos que tienes solo me hacen amarte cada día más, tu forma de pensar, de hablar y hasta de mirar, Eres una mujer sin igual, eres todo lo que yo tengo._

_Alguna vez yo me pregunte si llegaría a amar de verdad e incluso pensé que el amor no existía pero gracias a ti ahora sé lo que es el amor, lo que es amar, lo que es querer dar todo por una persona sin esperar nada a cambio, gracias a ti he sido el hombre más feliz desde que tenía veinte años._

_Oh Lin, podrás decir que tengo el autoestima demasiado alta pero según yo recuerdo, tu no querías tener hijos, e incluso la sola mención de la palabra te causaba escalofríos pero yo te hice cambiar de opinión, tal vez no directamente pero lo hice con mi corazón, aun recuerdo la mirada que me dedicaste cuando supiste que estabas embarazada, debo admitir que yo tenía miedo pero al ver tus ojos llenos de lagrimas las cuales lo único que podían expresar era felicidad, todos mis miedos desaparecieron para solo dar paso a la felicidad eterna._

_Eres la mujer más valiente, audaz, fuerte, fiel y valerosa que he conocido en toda mi existencia, no cambiaría nada de lo que eres porque todas esas cosas solo te hacen ser más perfecta, solo te hacen ser tu y nada es mejor en este mundo que ser quien realmente eres sin temor a lo que los demás piensen de ti, es por eso y mucho más que yo te admiro tanto._

_Señorita Beifong eres la mujer más hermosa que he conocido, todo de ti es hermoso, todo de ti es perfecto. _

_A veces llego a preguntarme cómo fue que una mujer como tú se metió con alguien como yo, nuestro camino era difícil e incluso inestable ¿Pero qué haría yo sin tu sonrisa? ¿Qué haría yo sin tus caricias? Ahora que me encuentro solo juró que en lo único que sueño es en tus labios sobre los míos ¿Qué es lo que está pasando ahora por tu maravillosa mente? Quisiera saberlo de inmediato._

_Lin, todo lo que soy yo ama todo lo que eres tú, amo tus curvas y tus aristas, todas tus perfectas imperfecciones, desde el comienzo te he dado todo de mi, desde el momento en el que te conocí supe que habia ganado. ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo? Incluso cuando lloras te vez completamente hermosa, estoy rendido a tus pies, tu eres mi perdición, mi musa, mi única adicción y lo único por lo que vivo. _

_Nuestro amor es como un cuento de hadas en el que fui a tu rescate cuando más me necesitabas, solo necesitas decir "si" para que yo haga todo lo que tu deseas. Nuestra bebe Miu, es igual a ti, igual de hermosa, igual de valiente y valerosa. No sabes si quiera cuan especial eres, lo último que quiero que vean mis ojos al cerrarse es tu rostro, No sabes cuánto te amo pues eres todo lo bueno en mi vida._

_Ahora que mi vida ha acabado, ahora que estoy a punto de desaparecer, ahora que ya no habrá rastro de mi quiero que me perdones por no seguir a tu lado, por no poder criar a Miu a tu lado, por no llegar a viejos amándonos eternamente._

_Nunca fui perfecto Lin, pero juró que era perfecto para ti._

_Lo nuestro nunca fue fácil pero te aseguro que te seguiré amando infinitamente._

_Cuando me necesites estaré a lado de ti, solo susurra mi nombre._

_Desde hoy y para siempre seré tu ángel guardián._

_Dile a Miu que la amo con todo mi corazón._

_Por siempre tuyo_

_**Ryu.**_

* * *

Berenise Acirione: es bueno verte de nuevo por aquí hahaha, te entiendo, yo he estado en las mismas últimamente. No la odies por favor, se podría decir que Kai es como su hermano menor haha.

Bueno, esto aun no explica muy a fondo lo que pasó con Ryu pero ya se van dando una idea, supongo.

¡Saludos! –inserte corazón aquí-.

Nobodyknows05 : ¿Qué te puedo decir? Me encanta el drama Hó.

Asdasdasdasda Haha.

¡Saludos! –inserte corazón gigante aquí-.

ATLAlover3 : Como dije amo el drama ¡MUAJAJAJA! (?) Siento en verdad el haberme tardado tanto y espero que disfrutes de este capítulo, lo hice con mucho amor haha.

Gracias por siempre apoyarme y decirme palabras de aliento, no sabes cuánto lo agradezco –inserte corazón lleno de amor aquí-.

¡Cuídate!

Susurro Nocturno: Siempre es un gusto recibir nuevas opiniones acerca de lo que escribo, muchas gracias –inserte corazón aquí-.

¡Saludos!.

Gracias a todas las demás personas que se toman la molestia de leer mi fic, espero que en verdad la disfruten.

**PD: **Y bueno, si es que aún no se podían imaginar a Ryu de adolescente, la imagen que puse de portada podría ser un candidato Hó

_**¡Nos leemos en la próxima! **_


End file.
